Star Wars: Jedi Chronicles
by Benjamin Dine
Summary: Shortly after the Battle of Endor, jedi knight Luke Skywalker sets out to rebuild the jedi order. However over the skies of Coruscant, he encounters a strange girl from another place. Will she be able to help Luke complete his task in allowing the jedi to fully return? What crazy adventures will these two find themselves on?
1. New Meets Old: Pt 1

**It is the closing days of the Clone Wars and General Grievous has planned an attack on the planet Coruscant.  
Recieving news from Republic spies of the Seperatist's terrible plan on the capital world of the republic,  
former jedi padawan, Ahsoka Tano, races back to ****Coruscant with a starship full of ARC troopers to warn her  
former master, Anakin Skywalker, but another ship full of battle droids is hot on their tails ready  
to destroy the republic heroes. But a faulty hyperdrive, may soon send both ships on an incredible journey...**

New Meets Old: Part 1  


(Deep Space, End of the Clone Wars, 25 years ago)

The blaster cannon fire echoed across the reaches of deep space. Three Republic attack cruisers were in combat against three Separatist dreadnoughts. ARC-170 starfighters zipped and flew about taking aim at the vulture droids out in space which have attacked the cruisers. V-wing starfighters were bombing down upon the dreadnoughts as they were gunned by droid tri-fighters. Likewise, Hyena bomber droids were bombarding the Republic cruisers as Jedi interceptors were doing their best to stop them.

Ahsoka Tano and Commander Rex looked out into the battlefield from the command center of "The Hogflume". They could see that things were not looking good as one of the Republic cruisers was going through a series of internal explosions.

"Commander..." One of the starfighter pilots stated. "Our starboard cruiser is lost. It's a massacre out here."

"I can see that." The Commander agreed. "We need to come up with better tactics in order to win."

"Rex, there is no time." Ahsoka stated. "The Chancellor is in grave danger. General Grievous will be on his way to Coruscant. Our communications are not working. We can't waste any more time with this battle."

The leader assessed the predicament that he and his unit of Advanced Recon Commandos were in.

"You're probably right, Ahsoka." Rex stated giving a sigh. "If the leader of the Republic is down, then the war is lost. These separatist bolt brains can wait." He gave out an order. "Trooper, recall all remaining fighters. And order all remaining cruisers to gear up their hyperdrives. We're going to bolt out of here."

"Yes, sir." The trooper had stated and carried out the orders.

Meanwhile, a confederate general had stood in the hanger of a dreadnought, known as "The Constant", looking over the battlefield. He was pleased with the droids that were out in space; he could see that victory over the republic was a possibility.

"This is very good indeed." The general had stated. "Hopefully, the battle will be ours." But he became puzzled as he noticed the V-wings returning to the cruisers. "What is this?" He waited for a little bit. "Oh? Preparing a hyperspace jump to flee? I'm not going to let my victory over the Republic slip through my fingers." He turned to the battle droids. "Activate the hyperspace tether."

"What's that do?" the droid asked.

"It fires out and attaches itself to another ship and accesses the ship's hyperdrive." He replied. "When the ship enters hyperspace, the attached ship will also enter hyperspace using the first ship's hyperdrive."

"Sir, using this hasn't been tested." The battle droid commented.

"USE IT NOW!" The general demanded.

"Roger, roger." The droid stated as he recalled the droid starfighters and prepared the tether. As the tether was prepared, they saw the the remaining cruisers getting closer.

"They're going to ram us with their jump." Another droid stated.

"FIRE THE TETHER!" He stated. The tether fired out after a few seconds latched onto the Hogflume. "Got 'cha. Try to get away from me."

One of the clone troopers had made it to the command center to Ahsoka and Commander Rex.

"The Hyperspace jump is ready." He stated. "And all fighters are in."

"Make the jump now." Rex stated and the hyperdrives were activated. The tether caused whiplash to occur to the Constant. It slammed into one of the dreadnoughts, smashing it to smitherens. The last dreadnought was not affected at all just pushed back.

The massive cloud of debris caused by the Constant was flung into the hyperspace jump getting in the way of the republic cruisers. Commander Rex and Ahsoka were shocked to see the massive amount of space scrap in the way.

"DEBRIS! BRACE YOURSELF!" He shouted. The debris slammed right into the two cruisers. Then, there was massive slamming that was heard in the ship. The two cruisers began to rumble.

"What's going on here?" Ahsoka panicked, grabbing on to a chair.

"I don't know." The commander answered. Although, unknown to the crew on the Hogflume. The other cruiser that was in the hyperspace jump was rumbling as well. It had rumbled more and more in a violent manner. It completely tilted forwards at lightspeed as it imploded, sucking in all the loose debris.

However, for the Hogflume itself, the rumbling gently died down. And the entire crew was able to give a giant sigh of relief. The commander looked back at all the troopers.

"Is everyone all right?" He asked.

"We're okay." One of them stated.

"Nothing broken?" Ahsoka added.

"None of us are." Another replied.

"Good." Rex stated. "I'll check to see if the other cruiser is okay." He went to the communications panel. "Commander Rex to Chronoscope, can you read me?" There was no response. "Commander Rex to Chronoscope, do you copy?" Again, there was no response.

"What is the communications diagonosics?" Ahsoka asked.

"The communications are good." One of the troops stated.

"That must mean that the Chronoscope must either have not jumped or was destroyed in the jump." Rex stated with a sorrowful sigh. "So much for that Poker game with them later."

"I know that we have lost men." Ahsoka stated. "But we need to complete our mission, we can't give up now. We have to keep going and fulfill our duty no matter the cost."

"You know, Ahsoka." Rex commented. "You're starting to act like your old master."

"Well," The Togruta girl replied. "I think that some traits of jedi masters are passed down to their padawans."

"What was this urgent thing again?" One of the clone troopers asked.

"I ended up hearing information of the Seperatists' endgame." She explained. "They were going to send in General Grievous to kidnap the Chancellor and hold him hostage until the Republic surrendered. I got my hands on this information by accident when overhearing two battle droids talk."

"But you were spotted and we agreed to help you get the information to Coruscant." Rex stated. "We were attacked before we were able to open communications, but at least we are heading to that world now."

"Sir, there are bizzare transmissions in the relay systems." A trooper stated. He had the two officers listen. It sounded like hundreds of communication signals mish-mashed together into a single signal.

"We'll need to check that once we are finished with this whole matter." Rex commented.

"I just hope, we aren't to late." Ahsoka stated with a worried look.

* * *

(The Day After Endor, 25 years later.)

After a while later, the Hogflume jumped out of hyperspace as it approached the planetary ecumenopolis. Ahsoka Tano rushed to see the status of the space around Coruscant.

"Everyone, get ready for battle." She stated. "The Separatist Naval force is going to attack us soon. General Grievous..." She looked up and saw the space was empty. "isn't even here?" She paused for a short moment. "I think we beat Grievous here." She cheered.

"Excellent, now we can warn the planet about the Separatist plan." Rex stated.

"Commander!" a trooper stated in a frightened tone. "A dreadnought has come out of hyperspace!"

"WHAT!?" He shouted.

"They must of followed us somehow." Ahsoka stated. "Man your battle stations."

"Looks like we're going to be the opening act for the Battle of Coruscant." Rex commented. "I believe this is going to be one extreme harsh battle."

"May the force be with us." Ahsoka commented. "And everyone in this battle."

"Sir, I think we have a rouge starfighter in the battlefield. It's already engaging the Separatists." A trooper commented.

"On screen." He ordered. Then, an image of the starfighter appeared before the jedi and the ARC commander. "What in the galaxy is that thing?"

"I don't know, sir." He answered. "It's not even in our database."

"Hmm..." Ahsoka hummed, when she heard this. "Who would be piloting that fighter as well?"

* * *

(Earlier the day...)

The Chronotone in Luke Skywalker's quarters chimed, waking the last jedi from his blissful slumber. He was still tired from his celebration with the ewoks from the previous night and he really didn't feel like getting awake. But as he sat up in his bed and reached for the snooze button, a sudden pain shot through his body.

"OW!" Luke groaned, grabbing his midsection in pain. His whole body felt like he had stuck his finger in an electrical socket; a result of the massive electrical shock he had received from the Emperor the night before. The battle with Darth Vader and final confrontation with Darth Sidious still haunted him; though at least his father was able to find peace.

"Ugh, I wonder what time it is." Skywalker groaned, sitting up and pulling off the sheets. "I don't remember what time I set that blasted clock for. R2, 3PO, are either one of you there? I think I need some pain medicine."

"Luke..." A stern but familiar voice told him. "Luke, you must get up." The sound of that voice made Skywalker jump straight out of bed. Looking towards the doorway, he saw an elderly man in jedi robes standing there. But Luke was not surprised to see that the wall was visible right through him.

"Obi-wan... I didn't expect to see you here." Luke smiled, used to these ghostly visitations by now. "What? Don't force ghosts have hangovers after victory parties?"

"This is no time for levity, my former apprentice." Obi-wan stated, walking towards Luke. The old jedi sat down on the bed but made no impression and didn't move the sheets. "A visitor will soon be coming to you, an old friend of your father's."

"A friend? Is it someone from home?" Luke asked, excitedly. "I've always wanted to meet someone else who knew dad back in the day. Well, meet someone who still has a body."

"Very funny, my student." Obi-wan shook his head. "Travel to the second moon of Coruscant. There you will meet a stranger from another place."

"Huh?" Luke asked in confusion. "What do you mean? Is this person from the outer rim?"

"All will be revealed, Luke." Obi-wan replied as he stood up and started walking towards the wall.

"Ben, wait. I need to know something." Luke asked. "Is Darth Vader... I mean, my father at peace? Is he with you and Yoda in the force. I saw the ghost last night and..."

"Your father with free with all the jedi who gone before. And Darth Vader lives no more." Obi-wan turned away and vanished through the wall. "Good bye, Luke. We'll meet again. And may the force be with you."

Throwing his covers off and getting out of bed, Luke threw on his black jump suit, attached his green lightsaber to his belt and pulled on a black glove over his mechanical right hand.

Racing out the door, Luke headed for the hanger bay. But as he passed the command ship's strategy room, he heard two familiar voices arguing and the last jedi stopped to listen.

"Mon Mothma, you can't be serious." The voice he recognized as his sister, Leia, yelled. "It's treason against the rebellion to restore the restore. We can't just quit."

"I'm sorry, Princess. But the Rebel Alliance is finished." The leader of the rebellion's voice carried a sad tone. "Things changed forever last night. When your father through Palpatine down into the Death Star's main reactor, all of the Imperial soldiers and officers everywhere in the galaxy suddenly acted as if they had been broken from a trance. They all started to run, grabbing every starship they could and kept running towards the outer rim. Now, there's less than a hundred stormtroopers left in the entire galaxy; most of them are prisoners. There is literally no enemy left to fight."

"But the politicians want to break the empire up into indepedent worlds." Leia protested. "This Galaxy Alliance is not what we were fighting for. None of us wanted the republic broken up into a bunch of small feudal kingdom. This is the beginning of a Galatic Dark Age."

"Nevertheless, Leia, it is the will of the people." Mothma replied, sadly. "It is time for us to all return to civilian lives. I hear your fiance has been offered a job as President of the INCOM X-WING Manufacture Company."

"Yes, he's replacing the Imperial scuzball who ran the company during the Galactic Civil War." Leia sighed. "And I've been asked to begin diplomatic work on establishing New Aldaaran on a colony world."

"What about your brother?" Mon Mothma asked, being one of the few people in the high command aware of Luke and Leia's little "secret". "Surely, the Galaxy Alliance could use the last of the jedi as one of its leaders."

"No, Luke is probably going to go somewhere and try to restart the Jedi Order." Leia looked towards the doorway, sensing the eavesdropper listening to them through the force. "He's probably going to start traveling the galaxy looking for those who are strong in the force."

Having heard enough of the conversation, Luke raced down the hallway towards the hanger. Inside Wedge and Lando were playing a game of Sabbac.

"Hey Luke." Lando called out. "Want to join us in a round of cards? Wedge keeps getting a winning hand. Maybe you can use your jedi mind tricks to keep him from cheating."

"Not now, Lando. I've got a mission to run." Going over to the droid lockers, he opened one of the doors. "Come on R2, let's get my X-wing fueled up and ready. It's time to go."

"Where are you heading?" Wedge asked. "Haven't you heard the empire is in the garbage shoot. We're at peace."

"Wedge, I'll be never at peace." Luke replied, as he pulled his flight suit on. Reaching down and tearing off his commander pin. He threw it to Wedge. "Here's your promotion, Captain Antilles. Rouge Squadron is yours now. Treat her with respect and she'll you with respect."

"Luke, wait. You're quitting?" Wedge replied in disbelief, catching the pin. "But where will you go?"

"It's time to rebuild the Jedi Order." Skywalker replied, climbing into the cockpit. "Lando, say good-by to Han and Leia for me; and tell Chewie to stop chewing on my boots."

Lowering the cockpit lid, Luke turned his instruments on as the crane lowered R2-D2 into the droid slot. The hanger bay airlock doors slid shut to protect Wedge and Lando as the outer doors opened in front of the X-wing.

"This is the control tower." Admiral Akbar's voice came over the radio. "Rouge 1, you are clear for take-off." Luke's X-wing shot out into the blackness of space leaving the rebellion command ship behind him.

"R2, lock in the hyperspace coordinates for the second moon of Coruscant." Luke stated. R2 beeped and whistled in response. The fighter shifted its wings into an x-formation and then jumped to hyperspace.

* * *

Luke came out of hyperspace above the capital world's second moon. Looking down at the large planet below him, he saw the lights from the giant city that covered the entire world's surface.

"Looks like their still celebrating the emperor's death down there." Luke smiled. "I guess my father made a difference after all." R2 beeped again and Luke looked back at him in annoyance. "I know R2, there's nothing out here." He replied. "But Obi-wan told me that I would meet an old friend of my father's here. Though, I don't know what they would be doing out in the middle of..."

Suddenly, the X-wing's hyperspace jump warning beeped and there was a large flash of light. Two battle cruisers emerged from light-speed and appeared in front of Luke's view port.

"What in the... A STAR DESTROYER!" Luke called out in a panic. "And what is that other ship?" The last jedi watched the two cruisers for a few seconds before hitting a button on his console. A message popped up on his screen that read 'Starship Database... searching'. After a few seconds, an image of the first ship appeared 'Republic Attack Cruiser - Clone Wars Era'. Then, an image of the second ship appeared 'Separatist Dreadnought - Clone Wars Era'. "The Clone Wars?" he asked in shock. "What is this some kind of reenactment?"

At that moment, several droid fighters scrambled towards his X-wing and opened fire on Luke. He heard over his radio, 'ship matches republic fighters, destroy. Roger-roger' The droid fighters swarmed over Luke's X-wing but the last jedi easily dodged all of their blasts.

"Ha, these antiques can't even touch my X-wing." Luke chuckled. "Now, let's show these Seperatist wanna-bes what a rebel fighter, can do?" He opened fire on the vulture droids; blowing them away like tissue paper.

As the X-wing flew circles around the Separatist fighters, two figures watched the battle from the bridge of the Republic cruiser.

"Rex, what kind of ship is that?" Ahsoka asked, not believing the little craft had so much firepower. "That thing makes a jedi starfighter look like a landspeeder."

"I don't know, Miss Ahsoka." Rex replied, shaking his head. "It looks like one of those experimental fighters the INCOM company was working on but it looks way smaller and more powerful."

"Well, who ever it is. We better get out there and help him." Ahsoka replied, eager to dash down to the hanger bay. "We can just leave him to fight the droid ships alone."

"Begging your pardon, Miss Ahsoka." Rex stared out the window. "But I don't think he really needs any help from us. We've got our own problems." At that moment, two grapple beams fired out of the separatist cruiser pulling the republic ship alongside it. "A BOARDING SHOOT!" Rex called out as he put on his clone trooper helmet. "Everyone, battle positions."

Having finished dealing with the droid fighters, Luke saw the Separatist ship docking with the Republic vessel.

"Uh-oh, looks like things are getting serious." He shot toward the two ships. "R2, brace yourself, we're going in." Luke narrowed his eyes as he flew the X-wing towards and open hanger.

* * *

Aboard the Republic ship, everything was chaos. The battle droids had several ARC troopers pinned down in a hallway with blaster fire. Rex and Ahsoka hid behind some steel crates, turning and firing over their cover when they could.

"Blast it. We are better fighters, but they have us pinned down." Rex snarled. "We need re-enforcements on the double."

"I won't worry about that commander." Ahsoka replied, smiling as she stared at the wall. "I think the cavalry just arrived." Rex followed her gaze and saw what appeared to be a green lightsaber carving a whole in the wall. A tall figure dressed in black kicked out the open wall segment and jumped between the ARC troopers and the battle.

"Alright, tin heads." Luke yelled. "Time to get scrapped." The droids openned fire on him; Luke easily deflected the blaster bolts back at them, destorying the five battle droids. More came rushing down the boarding shutte and Luke lunged at them with his saber, slicing through them like swiss cheese.

"IT'S A JEDI!" Rex called. "Let's get out there and help him."

"Anakin?" Ahsoka thought. "Can it be?" Rushing forward, Ahsoka gave several droids a force push, clattering several of them to the ground.

"A force user?" Luke asked in shock, but before he had time to think about it. More droids came swarming towards him. "Here kid, take this." Pulling an extra lightsaber off his belt, he tossed it to Ahsoka; who immediately activated the blade.

"Oh yeah." Ahsoka smiled, raising her saber. "Just like old times."

The two jedi slashed through the battle droids cutting off heads, hacking limbs, and impaling robotic body parts. The ARC troopers followed suit destroying the rest of the battle droids as they came down the passageway.

"Oh no, we got all the battle droids." Rex called out. "But here come the destroyers." Three metal spheres rolled down the boarding shute and uncoiled into insect-like droids.

"What in the...?" Luke asked in shock as bubble shield formed around each droid. They opened fire on Luke and Ahsoka who deflected the blaster bolts away. "What are these things?" Luke asked.

"They're destory droids, remember?" Ahsoka replied, as they deflected the shots.

"Wait, those are droidekias?" Luke asked. "I thought those things were illegal."

"Well, someone forgot to tell the Confederacy." Ahsoka replied, thinking its a joke. "Hey Rex, we can use a little help here."

"Alright, jedi. Out of the way." Rex replied, crossing his arms over his chest. He ran straight towards the destroyer droids and rolled two beeping spheres on the floor towards them. Motioning for everyone to flee, Rex activated the airlock letting the three droid and the spheres get sucked out into the vacuum of space. "Let's see how they like the test of thermal detonator." The ARC commander smirked. Suddenly, there was a large explosion outside the ship which only rocked the Republic cruiser. But the detonators had blown up inside the exposed boarding shoot spreading the explosion all throughout the Separatist cruiser which went up in a ball of fire.

"Whoa! How did you do that with two grenades?" Luke asked in shock.

"Their engines are close to the boarding shoot. The detonator's explosion set off a chain reaction." Rex replied. "The oldest trick in the playbook of the Grand Army of the Republic."

"Wow, you guys really are clone troopers." Luke replied, staring at them in awe. The ARC troopers did feel a bit proud of their victory. "But seriously, what's going on here? Why are you guys so young?" The crew and Ahsoka looked at him in confusion, staring at the jedi who was only a few years older than her. Ahsoka was disappointed that it wasn't her former master, but there was something so familiar about him that reminded her of Anakin.

"Who? Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Luke Skywalker." the jedi knight replied. "And I am the last of the jedi."

"What do you mean last jedi?" Ahsoka asked.


	2. New Meets Old: Pt 2

New Meets Old: Part 2

"WHAT!? YOU MEAN IT'S BEEN TWENTY-FIVE YEARS SINCE THE BATTLE OF CORUSCANT!?" Rex roared in disbelief. "HOW COULD WE HAVE BEEN TRAPPED IN HYPERSPACE FOR THAT LONG!?"

"Well, it is possible..." the ship's technician offered, looking up from his workstation. "if our relativity drive was damaged, there is a one-in-a-million chance we could have been trapped in hyperspace for years. Perhaps decades."

"So you mean to tell me the republic won the Clone Wars, then Chancellor Palpatine made himself a dictator and destroyed the jedi order?" Rex asked.

"That's right." Luke replied, sadly, looking down at his light-saber. "But a rebellion against the empire managed to win a Galactic Civil War and destroyed Palpatine regime."

"Oh yeah." Rex replied, skeptically. "Well, how did your 'emperor' manage to get all the clone troopers to turn on their jedi commanders. No clone would betray the jedi." Luke looked around noticed a clone trooper not like the others.

"Excuse me, but isn't that clone over there not an ARC trooper?" Luke asked, pointing at one of the soldiers standing guard without the ARC insignia on his uniform.

"Yeah, that's Travis." Rex asked. "So, what of it?" Turning towards the confused Travis, Luke used the force to imitate Palpatine's voice.

"The time has come, execute Order 66." Luke stated; almost immediately, Travis pulled out his blaster and pointed it at Luke. He opened fire and Luke easily deflected the bolts as two ARC troopers grabbed their comrade and pinned him down.

"Oh great galaxies, he had the regular clones all programmed as assassins." Rex howled in anguish, slamming his fist on the console in front of him. "That scumbag was just waiting for us to win the war, so he could take over." Standing nearby, Ahsoka had been listening to everything that had occurred not believing what she was hearing.

"What do you make of this, Ahsoka?" Rex asked her. "Ahsoka?" The tortuga girl promptly rolled her eyes back and fainted.

"Oh dear." Luke sighed. "I guess my words were a bit too much for her."

* * *

Luke and Commander carried the unconscious ex-jedi to her private quarters. They laid her in her cot before going back to brief the crew on what had happened. After some time, a cerulean sparkling form walked through the wall and approached her. It placed a translucent mechanical hand on the girl's head, the figure smiled down at her.

"Hey there, Snips." His voice called to her. "It's time to get up." Ahsoka's eyes flickered open and she saw the familiar form of her old master.

"Master Anakin?" she asked, looking up in disbelief. "But why can I see right through you and why are you so old?"

"As for the first question, I am one with the force now." He answered, shaking his head. "And as to the other, you have been asleep for quite some time, Ahsoka."

"So, what that Luke-guy told me was true?" She frowned, trying to hold her tears back. "Master Obi-wan... Master Mace... Shak-ti... They're all gone?"

"I'm afraid so,my apprentice. You and Luke are the last of the jedi." Anakin replied, sadly. "But our sacrifice was not in vain for the sith have been destroyed forever."

"So, the jedi have accomplished our ancient mission." Ahsoka asked, not sure if she should be happy or sad. "So, there's no reason for the order to exist anymore."

"Not so, my child. There is still chaos and evil in the galaxy that must be defeated." Anakin replied. "Your new mission is to join with my son and train a new generation of jedi in the ways of the force."

"Your son, Luke Skywalk... oh, of course he's your son." She facepalmed. "He looks so much like you." She gave Anakin a mischievous grin. "So, you were using those jedi mind tricks for something other than missions, hmm? And who's the mom?"

"That's not your concern, Ahsoka." Anakin replied, sternly. "Meanwhile, you should go and tell Luke what his new mission is."

"Alright, Master Anakin." She bowed. "I shall do exactly as you say." Walking out of her room and back towards the bridge, she happened to walk in on Luke and Rex talking.

"So, what are you and your clone troopers going to do now?" Luke asked. "There's no republic to sere anymore."

"Well, the way I see it. Our training makes us loyal to the galaxy's legitimate government." Rex replied. "I suppose we'll seek out this Admiral Akbar you mentioned and offer our services to train an army for this Galaxy Alliance thing. What about you, Master Skywalker? What is your place in this brave new galaxy?"

"I don't know." Luke replied, flexing his robotic hand. "I'm supposed to restart the jedi order, but I have absolutely no idea where to begin."

"Maybe I can help with that." Ahsoka offered.

"Oh, you're awake." Luke exclaimed. "Sorry about that shock earlier. I know this all has to be really hard for you."

"Don't worry about it, Master Skywalker." Ahsoka replied. "We have a job to do."

"So, you're going to help me out?" Luke asked.

"Of course." She answered. "And I know where to begin. There are records in the great jedi temple on the planet's surface, I think that would be the best place to start."

* * *

It was several days later when Luke Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano approached the boarded up structure that had once been the jedi temple. Normally, a platoon of stormtroopers guarded this ancient relic. But since the events of Endor, no one had approached this building.

"Palpatine, had the building boarded up right after the slaughter of the younglings. A standing tribute to the triumph of the sith." Luke explained, in disgust. "Everyone in this district thinks the temple is haunted. They claim they can hear the screams of younglings as Vader and the stormtroopers wiped them out."

"Ugh, Darth Vader. I can't believe what you've told me about that monster. It's unbelievable, I don't remember him from my time with the jedi." Ahsoka shivered. "Did he really kill your father and Obi-wan?"

"Yes, he killed them both." Luke replied. "But not before Anakin was able to kill Palpaltine and deliver a mortal wound to Vader that did him in." As the two pulled the nailed boards away and entered the temple. Both were disgusted by the sights and foul stench that greeted them. Blood was spattered everywhere on the temple floor along with the well-decayed skeletons of jedi, younglings, and clone troopers. Ahsoka sobbed as she walked past bodies she could barely recognize from the rotting clothing.

"Oh no, Master Yattle and here's Shak-ti's padawan. How could that monster just leave them here to rot?"

"The Emperor wanted to make an example of the jedi." Luke replied. "We better get to the records room at once." Luke and Ahsoka entered the library stepping over the decomposed body of the librarian. Going over to the shelves, the two jedi began emptying all the data discs and books into large bags. "It's a good thing we got here before looters got brave enough to enter the temple." Luke stated.

Looking back at Ahsoka, he noticed she was standing on a high shelf. Gazing upward his eyes settled on her backside for a moment before he glanced away. "You know, you're pretty athletic looking for a young padawan." Luke noted trying to hide the blush on his face.

"Huh, oh thanks." She laughed. "But it turns out the medical doctor on the ship told me that I aged quite a bit while in hypserspace." Ahsoka shook her head. "But it doesn't feel that way to me."

"That's interesting." Luke replied, but noticed a small sphere sitting on one of the library tables. "Hey, what's this over here?" Luke went over and picked it up. The small orb began to flash at his touch and a hologram of the Emperor appeared.

"Fool, you have made a great mistake in coming to this forbidden place." the hologram stated. "Now, you shall pay the ultimate price." Before it shut off automatically.

"Is that the Emperor?" Ahsoka asked in horror, staring at the hologram. "I though he was dead."

"It's just a recording?" Luke replied.

"Boy is he ugly." Ahsoka answered. "But what does he mean we'll pay with our lives?" At that moment, several small round orbs began to blink and beep all over the jedi temple. Luke grabbed the bags of records along with Ahsoka and a few spare lightsabers off the floor and raced for the door.

"REMOTE THERMAL DETONATORS!" Luke called out. Realizing the emperor must have planted them as a trap back when the temple was boarded up. "Let's get out of here." The two used the force to accelerate their running, racing out the door just seconds before the temple went up in a massive fireball.

Covered in dust, the two jedi turned back to the burning structure.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked his companion.

"I should be fine." Ahsoka answered, nodding. "I'm glad we made it out in time."

"You can say that again." He replied. "I just wonder where we are going to end up next."

* * *

On the other side of the galaxy, in the outer rim, the Imperial navy had gathered above the backwater moon of Annaj. Here the remaining stormtroopers were having their wounds treated and morale was at an all-time low. Aboard the super star-destroyer the Iron Fist, the last seven leaders of the Galactic Empire argued over what they were going to do next.

Among them was a curvy dark-skinned woman with blue eyes and short blonde curly hair. She was Admiral Dalla Wane, one of the only women to rise up in the ranks of the empire. And the only one to achieve as high a rank that she did. Another was a red-skinned devaronian man with longer horns and a goatee. He was Grand Moff Hissa, whose devilish appearance would be baffling among his adversaries on the field. But at the head of the table, was the Grand Admiral the only non-human to receive the highest rank. He was a blue chiss with blue-black hair and red eyes. Although he was named Mitth'raw'nuruodo, everyone in the empire called him by a different name.

"I can't believe those rebels managed to destroy our death star... a second time." Admiral Dalla snarled. "And to make matters worse, we lost not only the Emperor but all the core worlds, the inner rim, and middle rim. We're stuck with the outer rim and the unknown territories."

"What did you expect? Without the emperor, our soldiers went into a panic and fled." Grand Moff Hissa explained. He picked up some live insects off of a plate of food in front of him and devoured them. "We have our entire military out here, but no worlds. It won't be long before we run out of supplies and fuel."

"Perhaps we should start raiding worlds in the outer rim to supply our needs." Dalla suggested. "I mean, a lot of these worlds never paid taxes to the empire but got our protection. They owe us."

"What? And become common criminals?" Hissa looked offended. "We are the mightiest military in the galaxy. We do not stoop to the level of pirates."

"Both of you, enough." A blue-skinned alien with blue-black hair stated, standing up from his seat. His red eyes scaring the Imperial council into silence. "With all of the Imperial high command dead. I am now in command of the Empire. I will formulate a strategy to help us retake the galaxy and crush this so called Alliance."

"Very well, Grand Admiral Thrawn." One of the other council members replied. "I'm sure you can come up with something."

"I'm already one step ahead of you for I have been contemplating one this issue for quite some time." Thrawn replied, pushing a button. "And I have decided since the Alliance has a jedi on its side, we're going to need a dark side force-user on ours."

A hologram appeared in the middle of the table. It was a pale humanoid of gigantic height sitting upon a massive throne. He appeared heavily burned and deformed. The very sight of him filled the entire council with a sense of dread. Thrawn was only slightly surprised at his appearance.

"Jeepers, what is this mass of roadkill?" Dalla asked in disgust.

"I'll ignore that remark." The creature replied. Everyone heard it although the creature's lips didn't move. "Greetings, gentlemen and lady. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Grandmaster Snoke." The giant hissed.

"Well, why have you come here?" Dalla continued to asked.

"I have returned to this galaxy because I sensed the death of your emperor. I had heard from Grand Admiral Thrawn that you were in need of assistance." He explained. "So, we have reached an agreement that I will aid you in restoring your order to the galaxy and destroy this so-called Alliance."

"Yes, order must be restored." Hissa agreed. "Palpatine's new order must rule the galaxy again."

"No, the emperor was a madman. A religious fanatic who dragged the empire down with his obsession about destroying the jedi." Thrawn shouted. "The new order is no more. In it's place... the first order shall rise. With Master Snoke's help, we will take our time rebuilding our forces and then our empire shall strike back once again. This meeting is dimissed." Everyone at the table stood and gave a salute.

"Hail, Thrawn. Hail, Snoke." They stated. "Long live the first order."


	3. New Meets Old: Pt 3

New Meets Old: Part 3

Luke couldn't believe he was back here again. The sights and sounds of Mos Eisley's cantina filled his ears as he and Ahsoka walked passed every type of bizarre alien one could imagine. In the corner the same old familiar band played the same annoying song, they had for the past twenty-five years. Searching around passed all the weird aliens and their madness, Ahsoka found the lone wolfman she had been looking for.

"There he is, I'd recognize that canine anywhere." The female jedi told Luke. "Even back during the Clone Wars he had a bad case of fleas."

"What? Lak Servak?" Luke asked in disbelief. "He's been here since I was a kid. He's just an old drunk."

"That's what you think, Luke." The two jedi walked over to the table and Ahsoka leaned down in front of the drinking wolfman. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" She asked. Lak looked up and his eyes went wide.

"Well, bless my soul, if it isn't little Ahsoka Tano." The wolfman grinned. "I haven't seen you since the Clone Wars, young padawan. What are you doing here in the outer rim?"

"Nice to see you again, Lak Servak." She shook her head. "Or should I say Master Voolif Monn."

"Ah, figured me out, did you?" Voolif took a sip of his ale. "I've been hiding for so long that I'd almost forgotten my own name. But now, with the empire gone it really doesn't matter anymore, now does it."

"Master Monn, we need your help." Luke interrupted. "Ahsoka and I are trying to restart the jedi order and we could really use your help in finding new recruits and training them." The wolfman sighed.

"Sorry, kid. But I put jedi and the force behind me a long time ago." He closed his eyes. "Did you wander why I didn't act shooked when you two walked in here? I sensed both of you coming and why you were looking for me." Voolif put his drink down. "I only survived the Clone Wars because I gave up being a jedi."

"So that's why you're clone troopers didn't kill you." Ahsoka replied, figuring it out. "You quit right in front of your clone troopers and told them you were done being a jedi somehow."

"Yeah, my clone commander, Thrax didn't want to kill me but had to follow orders." the canine explained. "And he suggested I quit the order before he pulled the trigger."

"You just walked away." Luke added. "We need you back. I don't know what happened between you and the old jedi, but this is a chance to redeem yourself."

"A redemption, huh?" Voolif laughed, finishing his drink. "As if we all weren't in need of redemption. What about you, Ahsoka? Last I heard you were running around and helping a group of rebels with Commander Rex about ten years back."

"I've got no clue what you're talking about." Ahsoka replied. "I don't know who those imposters were but the real Captain Rex and I were tried in hyperspace for two and a half decades."

"Master Voolif, please." Luke pleaded. "Help us to rebuild the jedi order. The galaxy needs the jedi now more than ever."

"Okay, okay. I'm in." Voolif answered, motioning for the bartender to bring him another drink. "But the first thing you're going to need is a temple. Have either of you been back to the temple on Coruscant?"

"Huh, yeah about that." Luke looked at him sheepishly.

"We kinda set off a booby trap and got it blown up." Ahsoka replied.

"Oh, that's just great." Voolif facepalmed. "We lost the order and the temple. Way to go, thanks for breaking it."

"We did manage to get several historical records and teaching manuals out of the Great Library." Luke added. "Though it looked like Palpatine only left about two or three rows of the historical archives of the Jedi Order."

"Of course, he did. He left just enough to serve as bait to lure unsuspecting jedi to the temple." Monn growled. "The only reason he left the place the way it looked during the massacre was to turn it into another one of his traps to capture the jedi."

"So, what happened to all the jedi artifacts the order had?" Ahsoka asked. "The holocrons and the teaching tools."

"Stolen by Palpatine and melted down to make his sith trophies." Voolif replied. "Of course, most of those were in the Emperor's private palace, which I heard the rioters on Coruscant destroyed after Endor."

"Then we're basically at square one." Luke sighed. "We have no way of constructing a new jedi temple or the records and teaching tools we need to instruct apprentices."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Reaching into his old jedi robes, Voolif pulled out a silver compass with a star pattern on it. Opening the device up, it projected a small star map on the bar table in front of them. "This is a chart that will guide us to the nearest entrance to the Great Temple. The place where the jedi order first began."

"But Master Voolif, the great temple is just a legend." Ahsoka protested. "No jedi in the modern era has ever been there."

"I tell you this compass will lead us there." The wolfman insisted. "Do you two have a starship?"

"I've got my X-wing two-seater." Luke replied. "A new upgrade that the Alliance created just after Endor. But I'm not sure if three people can fit."

"Don't worry about that." Voolif replied, getting up from the table. "Let's head over to docking bay 94." Luke seemed to wince at that.

As the three walked over to the familiar hanger bay inside, Voolif pulled the tarp off an old dusty ship; Luke and Ahsoka's eyes nearly bulged out of their heads.

"A jedi starfighter?" Luke said in disbelief, looking at the ship in amazement. "And it's even got it's hyperspace ring. Where did you get this?"

"I got it at a pawn shop. They're really easy to come by on the black market." The wolfman chuckled. "Nobody in the Imperial Era would be caught dead flying on of these things."

"Well, we better get going." Ahsoka added. "Do you need an R2 unit?"

"Nah, I've got my own droid." He motioned towards the corner of the hanger. "Hey Bruce, get over here." Suddenly, what Luke had mistaken for a trash can stood up on two legs and walked over to the starfighter.

"Gonk." the droid simply stated. "Gonk Gonk Gonk Gonk Gonk Gonk GOOOOOOOOOOONK!"

"You modified a GNK power droid to work as an R2 unit?" Luke asked, dumbfounded. "That's like asking a moron to work out an algebra problem."

"Hey, he's dumb but he's more sturdy than that silly blue R2 unit over there." He looked at R2-D2. "Yes, I remember you, Anakin's little pet beeper." R2 beeped in response. "Hey, don't use that kind of language with me."

"Well, let's gets going." Ahsoka finished. "Send us the hyperspace coordinates and we'll follow you each jump, while you follow the compass."

"From the looks of this, it shouldn't be that far." Voolif answered. "So, we might end up finding it before the day is out."

* * *

The two ships took off into hyperspace making several jumps that took them to a lone world. It was around a red dwarf star. The world itself was small and icy.

"Here we are." Voolif stated.

"What is this place anyway?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. But it's no Ilum." Ahsoka answered.

"Ilum?" He asked.

"It was where the jedi have their rite of passage temple." She replied, in disbelief. "It's the ceremony that takes a youngling and makes them a padawan."

"What's a padawan?" Luke asked, in confusion.

"You don't know what a padawan is?" Voolif asked over the radio. "Just what did Kenobi teach you anyway, boy?"

"He always called me an apprentice." Luke replied. "I've never heard of a padawan or a youngling before."

"Ugh, Obi-wan never did like those terms." Ahsoka sighed. "Luke, a youngling is a junoir apprentice and a padawan is a senior apprentice. Does it make sense?"

"Yeah, I think so." Luke answered.

"Now that we got that out of the way, let's go." Voolif stated. The two ships headed towards the planet. The jedi starfighter ejecting its hyperspace ring. The starfighters entered the atmosphere and there didn't seem to find anything until they found a structure half-buried in the ice. After landing nearby the structure, they entered inside it.

"Oh? A jedi temple here?" Luke asked.

"Wow. I didn't know that there was one here." Ahsoka replied.

"I'm not sure if anyone was in here for a long time." Voolif answered.

The three of them continued though the old jedi temple. But while in a deeper part of the temple, Ahsoka suddenly heard the sound of an igniting lightsaber.

"Everyone look out." Ahsoka cried. Suddenly, a kaminoian in jedi robes leapt out of the darkness wielding two blue lightsabers.

"So, the sith have found the padawan temple; Have they?" The kaminoian demanded. "Dark siders, you will not live to take this holy place."

"Wait, is that?" Voolif called out. "Kiri, it's me. Don't..." Before he could finish, Kiri leapped at Luke and Ahsoka swinging her blades. The two blocked her blades with their own. But Luke noticed something off about her.

"Wait a second, does she have hibernation sickness?" He asked. "She looks like if saw was released from carbonite or something." Then, the togruta girl had spotted this and was able to come up with the explanation.

"It must have been a jedi hibernation trance." Ahsoka replied. "But if she was like that for twenty some years. She must be half-crazy by now." The padawan continued to swing her two blades furiously trying to cut Luke and Ahsoka down. The two jedi held back trying not to hurt the confused padawan. Finally, Voolif had had enough and force yanked the lightsabers from her hands.

"Enough." The wolfman howled, lifting her into the air and gently tossing her back against the wall. "Kiri, it's me, Master Monn. Snap out of it, now." The padawan lay on the ground, groaning.

"Huh? What?" she asked in confusion, opening her eyes. "Master Vollif, what are you doing here? What's going on?"

"Whoa, she's beautiful." Luke stated, staring at her graceful form and starfilled eyes that looked like two galaxies. "What race is she from?"

"Hey, eyes back in your head swordboy." Ahsoka snapped, jealously, gently elbowing him. "She's from Kamino, the world of the cloners."

"The last thing I remember was Master Plo Kloon telling me to wait here until he returned." Kiri stated. "How long have I been in that trance?"

"Twenty some years, kid. Welcome to the Galaxy Alliance." Voolif chuckled. "Have anything to say?"

"Twenty years?" Kiri stared for a moment. "I really need to use the bathroom right now." The three jedi saw to Kiri's well-being and gave her five canteens of water to drink and many meals.

"What is this place?" Luke asked.

"This is Lameredd." The kaminoan girl, explained as she was guiding them through. "This place was a jedi temple that was established in the wild space, but it wasn't used much throughout the years. But I can't believe that I've been in that trance for over twenty years." She started to become sadly. "And you say the Empire wiped all of our kind out."

"Yes, save the four of us." Voolif replied. "I sensed only five force users remaining in the galaxy after Vader and the Emperor died." He stared into space for a moment. "But I have no clue who the fifth one is."

"I sense that too." Ahsoka agreed. "The force is like empty dead static now. Like a radio with no station." She narrowed her eye. "But there is something else out there I feel, something... powerful."

"Aww, it can't be that bad." Kiri stated, going to force push a rock. And having it go flying across the room, bouncing off multiple walls, and bonking R2 on the dome knocking him over. The droid beeped with an angry tone, pulling himself back up. "Oops."

"We're all far more powerful than we were during the Clone Wars." Voolif replied. "We must all be careful with our new found strength." Handing Luke the compass, the youngest jedi by defualt, the four followed its signal to the very heart of the temple where a doorway without a door stood up against the wall.

"Okay, this makes no sense." Voolif stated. "I've never been this deep inside the temple but I thought there would be more her than this."

"Maybe the doorway is symbolic." Ahsoka suggested. "Maybe it's supposed to represent the living force?"

"Well, whatever it is, it certainly doesn't help us." Luke replied, going to lean against the doorway. "Unless there we want to use this ice box as a temple, we're no closer to... AH!" Luke fell through the doorway appearing to disappear into the wall.

"LUKE!" Ahsoka called out, worried about the young Skywalker. "Where are you?"

"I don't know, but you guys have got to see this." Luke exclaimed. "It's incredible." With a shrug, the other three followed him through the wall. R2 attempted to follow to hit a hard surface. He beeped in disappointment before turning around to head back to the X-wing.

* * *

On the other side of the doorway, the four jedi were in a thick jungle surrounded by trees and overgrowth. In front of them stood, the massive form of a temple with many towers and pagodas.

"By the force, is that a temple or a palace?" Kiri asked in shock. "I had no idea this even existed."

"So, what is this place?" Luke asked. "Is this the Great Temple you were talking about?"

"Might be." Voolif replied. "Jedi lore speaks of the Great Jedi Temple connected to the force itself and located in the space between spaces."

"You mean, the temple's in hyperspace?" Ahsoka asked in disbelief. "No wonder the sith never found this place."

The four looked around and found the temple was completely abandoned but was in perfect condition and untouched by the ravages of time.

"This place would be perfect for a jedi temple." Luke exclaimed as they explored the hallways and passages. "And look it even has a library filled with ancient jedi scrolls."

"This is great." Ahsoka replied, excitedly. "Once we get the place cleaned up, we an start training a new generation of younglings and padawans. But locating people with high medichlorian counts is not going to be easy."

"What's a medichlorian?" Luke asked.

"You don't know what a medichlorian is?" Kiri asked in shock. "Are you sure this farm boy is a jedi? He know less than a youngling."

"Obi-wan trained the kid." Voolif replied, chuckling. "You know how he is with his certain 'point-of-view'."

"Well, we'd better get to renovating." Luke replied, rolling up his sleeves. "Because we're going to be really busy."


	4. Trouble at the Senate

Trouble at the Senate

It had been several days since the four jedi had found the ancient temple. They had managed to clean up the building and make some improvements and repairs. In the temple's central tower, Luke Skywalker stepped into the jedi council room which had now been remodelled into a replica of the one that once occupied the Great Temple on Corusant. Approaching the grand master's chair, Luke was hestitant to sit down when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Having trouble accepting your new role, Master Skywalker?" Kiri asked, walking in and sitting at one of the other council chairs. "Because they're so few of us, we must all play many different roles: both jedi knight and jedi master." Luke turned to face her and saw she was now dressed in the familiar brown and white jedi robes, they all now wore. Robes that they had found in the temple's closets.

"It's hard to see myself as the grandmaster of the jedi." Luke replied, sitting down in the chair. "I mean, it was only yesterday I recieved a few hours of jedi training from Obi-wan and a few weeks training from Yoda. The rest of you had a lifetime."

"True. But you are the son of the chosen one and Yoda tasked you with rebuilding the order. So, we all must respect your leadership." Kiri looked at Luke's hand, then at his face. "Ah, it seems you've gone through some changes since we've arrived her."

"Oh, the beard?" Luke replied, stroking his stubble. "I decided since I'm a jedi master now. I'd go for an Obi-wan look." He held up his hand. "And my robotic hand wouldn't work in here. So I replaced with a clockwork gear hand with no microchips or circuit." He flexed the metal hand. "Completely driven by the force, it's like operating a phantom limb."

"Well, if you think you've gone through some changes. Wait until you see Lady Ahsoka." Kiri laughed. "The two of us just got back from a shopping trip on Naboo and she recieved quite the makeover." As if on cue, Ahsoka Tano entered the concuil chamber and Luke's jaw nearly hit the floor. The tortuga's head horns and tentacles were gone and in their place was a long head of dark brown hair braided into dreadlocks.

"Hello, Luke." She said, running her fingers through her hair. "How do I look?"

"Uh... I... uh... well." Luke stopped, blushing towards her before pulling his jedi hood over his face. "You look fine." After a few moments, he asked. "Why the new look?"

"Well... It occurred to me. Ahsoka Tano is still one of the most recognized people in the galaxy thanks to the 'clone wars holovids'." She explained. "So, I thought a different look would help me stay unnoticed when I travel." She rolled her eyes. "You don't want to know how many fanboys I came across while visiting planets in the past few days." She shook her head in disgust. "You wouldn't believe what some of them wanted me to do."

"That's good idea, Ahsoka." Luke explained, looking between his two fellow jedi. "From now on, because there are only four of us, the jedi will have to operate as the sith did for a thousand years. Until we can replenish our numbers, we must act in secret not letting the public know that the jedi are going to return."

"But, we've always been there to help the people of the Republic." Ahsoka protested. "How can we do that from the shadows?"

"We must be like the Torturi Clan, ninjas that strike from the darkness. No one may know we're helping them; we'll use mind tricks and swift attacks on our foes to cover our tracks." Luke closed his eyes. "The four of us have a whole galaxy to protect."

"Uh, actually. Make that five." Voolif Monn called out, entering the room. He dragged a frozen slab of carbonite behind him on two U-boats. "You'll never guess what I found in the storage basement in Zorba the Hutt's palace."

"Wait, is that Quilan Voss?" Ahsoka asked. "I haven't seen him since the Battle of Mandalore. I heard the Hutts had captured and executed him. Not freeze him in carbonite."

"Trust me. I have a friend who can attest to the fact that hutts perfer freezing their enemies as trophies." Luke walked over and switched off the freezing unit. "Stand back everybody, this is going to get really strange." The carbonite slab began to glow an eerie red and the human figure inside broke off the pieces of carbonite like plaster. Slowly moving around, Voss tried to stand up only to tumble out of the carbonite and land face first on the floor.

"Where am I? Get back here you, hutt scoundrel." Voss tried to stand up, grabbing for his lightsaber. But was unable to find it. "Where's mi saber? Why can't I see anythin'?"

"You have hibernation sickness, Master Voss." Ahsoka replied, taking his arm. "Your eyesight will return in time."

"Ahsoka-lassie? Is that you?" Voss asked. "Did ye come to rescue me from the Hutts?"

"Uh, no. Master Voolif did that." She explained.

"Voolif Monn, you old scoudrel." Voss laughed. "Where are ya? I haven't seen ye since the Battle against that scumbag, Grrrievous on Dantooine."

"I'm right behind you." The wolfman growled. "I can smell your stench from the other side of the room."

"Well, stay there you dirty dog. I don't ye shedding all over mi new jedi robes." Voss replied.

"Well, it's been over twenty years since you had a bath." Voolif replied. "Unless that slab came with a shower."

"Twenty years in a hunk of rock?" Quilin asked. "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm afraid not, Master Voss." Luke replied. "Welcome to the Galaxy Alliance. The Clone Wars ended two decades ago."

"Who's this lad? He sounds like if Skywalker had a kid or something." Voss joked. When the room stayed silent for several minutes, Master Voss collapsed into one of the chair. "We've got to be kidding me." At that moment, the big bulky communicator on Luke's belt began to beep.

"Sorry, I got to take this call." Luke stated, exiting the chamber and heading downstairs.

* * *

He made his way to one of the portals leading out of the Temple's pocket dimension, Luke arrived on the jungle planet of Tython. His X-wing was parked and R2 was waiting for him. "Okay, R2, patch in to the holonet. And let's see who's calling me."

The droid beeped in response and projected an image of Leia dress in a familiar white dress with her hair in her familiar two buns.

"Hey, sis. How's it going?"

"Help me, Obi-wan Kenobi. You're my only hope." Leia replied, before facing the other way and kneeling down.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Luke replied, trying not to laugh. "That joke was hilarious the first time around."

"Sorry, Luke. I couldn't resist." She smirked at him. "Listen, today is the first meeting of the Galactic Senate since Palpatine had it dissovled four years ago." The princess explained. "I would like for you to send two of your jedi to represent the order at this important event."

"I don't know Leia. We're trying to keep a low profile." Luke replied. "Maybe we shouldn't interfere in galactic politics. We all saw how well that went for the jedi order the last time around."

"Luke, it's important the galaxy be aware the jedi are there to protect them." Leia replied. "Besides, something tells me that there might be some kind of trouble at the Senate meeting."

"See you do have some force abilities." Luke replied. "You felt there was going to be trouble. If you'd only let me, train you to be a jedi."

"Sorry, Luke. But I make a better senator than I do a knight." Leia shook her head. "Anyway, I'll have my shuttle waiting to pick you up should you decided to go." Returning to the temple, Luke told his fellow jedi the news.

"The Senate is holding its first meeting in four years and Leia wants two of us to represent the jedi council."

"What do ya mean 'first meeting in four years'?" Voss asked in confusion. "What the heck happened in the galaxy while I was gone."

"It's a long story. We'll explain later." Voolif replied. "Luke, why don't you and Ahsoka handle this one. I'll try an explain to our freshly thawed popcicle about the Galactic Empire and its emperor.

"Come on, Ahsoka. Let's head for the capital." Luke told her as they made for the portal.

"Oh sounds great." She replied. "I'd love to stop off for a bantha burger at Dexter's diner."

* * *

Coming out of hyperspace, Luke's X-wing flew towards the surface of Coruscant. Coming down to the surface, they arrived at the space dock reserved for the senator of New Alderaan. Staring at the elegant silver ship that was waiting for them, Ahsoka's eyes went wide.

"Luke, that's a Naboo crusier." She said in disbelief. "That's her ship."

"Whose ship?" Luke asked as they landed. As the X-wing landed, Leia came down the ramp. Flanked on one side by a dark-skinned man wearing the senator's robes of Naboo and on the other side by a gungan in senator's robes.

"Leia, so glad to see you." Luke came up and hugged her. "Who are your friends here?"

"Luke, I'd like you to meet Captain Panaka, now Senator for Naboo." She stated.

"Nice to meet you, Master Skywalker." The former greeted him. "I met your father once when I was the chief of Queen Amadala's security force. He saved our planet by winning a pod race and blowing up a droid control ship."

"Uh... that's interesting." Luke replied shaking his hand. "And who's your frog-like friend over here."

"Mee-sa Senator Tarpals," He stated. "Mee-sa, met you papa and bombad jedi Kenobi and jedi Qui-Gon. They save are world by cutting strange candy corn man in half and throwing him down pit." There was a short pause.

"O-kay." Luke replied. "You two are certainly interesting."

"Luke, be polite." Leia replied. "Let's get on the shuttle." The small group boarded the Naboo transport where two more familiar faces waited for them.

"Master Luke, it is so wonderful to see you." 3PO exclaimed. "We were just on our way to a meeting with the Senate." The droid looked over at Ahsoka. "And who are you, Miss."

"3PO, it's me. Ahsoka." She asked in surprise. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Sorry, miss. I don't seem to recall you." The droid shook his head.

"I knew I should have waited on the makeover." Ahsoka grumbled.

"So, Luke, this is the mysterious jedi padawan who popped out of hyperspace." Leia teased him. "I guess the jedi aren't doomed after all. When can we expect a bunch of younglings running around with lightsabers?" Both Luke and Ahsoka turned bright red while the two senators tried to keep from laughing.

"LEIA!" Luke growled. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Just teasing you, little brother." She giggled.

"I'm not your little brother. I'm older than you." Luke replied. "At least, that's what Obi-wan told me."

"If we may get back to business," Panaka stated. "We recently discovered your family's connection to our beloved Senator Padme and we offer this shuttle to your sister as a gift."

"Yees. Wee-sa also bombad support your sister in the New Galactic Senate." The gungan shook his head. "Mee-sa just hope I can be a better gungan senator than the moron was." Everyone in the shuttle, except for Luke, knew who he was talking about.

Their shuttle docked at the Senate hall and Luke and the others were soon inside the massive chamber. The Senate building had changed little in the past thirty years, including some of the seats with dents in them. Luke, Leia, and Ahsoka took the Alderaan seat while their companions headed over to the Naboo chair.

It was only a few minutes before three figures stepped up to the speaker's box and the session began.

"Honorable representatives of the galaxy." Mon Mothma spoke sitting in the center seat. "As the newly elected chancellor of the Galactic Alliance, I welcome you to a new day of democracy."

"Wow, so this is the Senate chamber." Luke said in awe. "Looking around, I never seen a government building this big." Leia and Ahsoka gave each other a knowing look.

"Farm boy?"

"Farm boy."

"Before we begin our session, I would like to welcome the newest member to our Senate from the planet that made this Galaxy Alliance possible. Please welcome, Senator Wicket T. Warrick, of the moon of Endor." Everyone looked in surprise to see a hoverseat filled with four ewoks all chanting "Yubnum."

"What's Wicket doing here?" Luke asked.

"Who invited the teddy bears?" One of the other Senators grumbled.

"Aww! They're so adorable!" Ahsoka answered.

"Better keep those guys away from Captain Rex though." Luke replied. "He'll burst into tears if he learns his beloved 501st was wiped out by those guys. The ewoks are now using their helmets as a drumset."

"We are honored today to bring democracy back to the galaxy after a twenty-five year dictatorship." Mothma explained. "And even though the republic is dead and gone, we shall continue to honor its message of freedom."

"But Chancellor, if we are going to stand for freedom. How can we possibly make deals with tyrants?" Senator Akbar of Mon Calamari stated. "The Alliance is going to let this new Imperial Government, the first order, join as a member state. How can we possibly allow this?"

A roar of agreement came from the Wookie senate box whose planet had been enslaved by the empire. Luke noticed a familiar friend with a bowcaster on his back, sitting behind the wookier senator. He realized this alliance would be a shaky one.

"I would most certainly like to agree with the honorable Akbar." the nemoidian senator agreed. "The empire destroyed all of our planet's economic structures and ruined our businesses."

"You have some room to talk. Your planet created the Trade Federation and started the Clone Wars." Senator Nadeen of Corellia answered.

"That was then and this is now." Grand Admirial Thrawn spoke up standing in the First Order's hoverbox. "The Trade Federation, the banking clan, and the techno union were all destroyed by the empire. It was the empire that ended the Clone Wars, not the jedi, not the republic."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU MURDERED THEM, YOU BLUE-SKINNED SON OF A BANTHA!" Ahsoka exploded. "YOUR EMPEROR WAS A SITH LORD AND CAUSED OUR ENTIRE ORDER TO BE MASSACRED BY YOUR STORMTROOPERS!"

"That was HIS personal vandetta, not ours." Thrawn argued. "And was it not one of your jedi, Anakin Skywalker, who threw the emperor into the Death Star's main reactor; taking your revenge? All over the galaxy when the stormtroopers fled after Endor, there were riots on every world. Every Imperial secret police, every governor, every offical who ever commited an atrosicity against the good people of this galaxy. They were all linched, shot or otherwise incompasitated. The people of this Alliance have already had their revenge against the Empire. All we ask now is to continue our ways and live in peace."

"Yeah right, an imperial peace." A familiar ex-smuggler called out from the Corellia senate box. "That's a peace where we all go to pieces." That remark caused an outburst from all the boxes and the Chancellor had a hard time getting everyone calm again.

"Everybody, please calm down." Mothma sighed, rubbing her temple. "Many of us were on different sides in this terrible issue, but now that war is over. We'll take a fifteen minute recess before we continue." As the senators all broke up and started leaving their boxes, no one noticed two shadowy figures standing up in the now empty balcony that had once housed Palpatine's throne.

One of the figures: a blue skinned durro in an Old Western hat and jacket pointed a blaster rifle towards the Senate box of Corellia, taking aim at the unsuspecting senator.

"Time to say good-night, Nadeen." The bounty hunter opened fire. The blast going through Nadeen's skull and sending him tumbling out of the Senate box. The other senators cried out in panic as the two figures in the royal balcony fled.

"MURDER! A SENATOR HAS BEEN MURDERED!"

"LOOK UP THERE!" Luke pointed. "I think its a bounty hunter."

"By the force, I don't believe it." Ahsoka yelled. "It's Cad Bane." The two jedi nodded at each other, activating their lightsabers and force jumping from box to box to reach the balcony.

"Excuse me, pardon me." Luke replied.

"Luke." Ahsoka groaned. "It's jedi business. You don't have to apologize." The two reached the top and ran through the open door to confront Bane in the hallway.

"Time's up, scuzball." Ahsoka exclaimed. "You're under arrest for killing a senator."

"Jedi, I thought you were all gone." Bane pulled out his twin blaster twirling them. "Looks like I get the last ones." He opened fire and Luke and Ahsoka deflected his shots with their lightsabers slowly making their way towards the surprised bounty hunter. "Oh scrap, I forgot how strong these guys are." The durro smiled. "Well, I least I got some help."

The two approached the bounty hunter when Luke heard a familiar troming of boots behind him. The two jedi turned their heads just enough to see a familiar green suit of mandoralorian combat armor; And Luke's blood ran cold.

"Boba Fett." Luke exclaimed. "But I thought he was eaten by the Sarlacc."

"The Sarlacc found me somewhat indigestible, Skywalker." The buckethead replied. "Now, I'm back to collect my debts." Pulling out a thermal detonator, the bounty hunter activated the sphere and tossed it between the two jedi. Turning around, Boba rocketed away through a skylight.

"NO, BOBA. I'M STILL HERE!" Cad Bane yelled. "THIS WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN!" BOOM! Ahsoka tackled Luke to the floor knocking both of them out of the blast range. Cad Bane on the other hand was vaporized by the detonator leaving only a charred cowboy hat on the ground.

"Wow, I can't believe we took him down so easily." Ahsoka gasped. "He was always the toughest enemy Anakin and I had to face."

"Come on, let's get back to Leia." Luke replied. As the two jedi ran off, one of the ewoks from the Endor box came walking up, picked up Bane's hat. After examining it, he put it on his head.

"Yubnum." He exclaimed, running off down the hallway like an old west hero towards the sunset.


	5. Jedi Investigation

Jedi Investigation

Deep inside the Galatic Senate building was the small office of Grand Admiral Thrawn. Currently, the blue-skinned chiss was seated at his desk looking at the small hologram in front of him and informing the person on the other end what had just happened.

"As you can see, my lord. The death of an important senator, not to mention a war hero of the Rebellion, has thrown suspicion onto anyone associated with the Galactic Empire." The chiss shook his head. "Are you certain that none of our people were responsible for this?"

"Don't be absurd, Thrawn." Snock hissed, pointing a bony finger at the Grand Admiral. "It is important we lure the rest of the galaxy into a false sense of security. That is why I have put you in charge of this important mission and that is why I am giving you the title of 'Supreme Commander Thrawn'."

"Thank you, my lord. I don't know what to say." Thrawn is taken aback. "But do you believe it is time to tell the Galactic Alliance that the First Order is now ruled by Emperor Snock?" Before Snock could answer, there a banging at the door.

"We will discuss this later." Snock replied. "It sounds like you have visitors and I sense through the dark side, that they are not the good kind." Meer seconds after the transmission was cut, the door burst open and two blue robed senate guards burst into the room, pointing their force pikes at Thrawn's head.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn. We are here to arrest you in the name of the Galactic Senate." One of the guards stated. "Please come along peacefully."

"What's the meaning of this?" Thrawn demanded. "On what charges are you are arresting me?"

"For the murder of Senator Nadine." The other guard stated. "Now, please raise your hands and come with us."

"There must be some kind of mistake." The chiss rebuked. "None of the First Order was involved with this foul action."

"That will be up to the courts to decide." One of the guards snapped, pulling Thrawn out of his chair. "Now, let's move along." As the two guards forcefully pulled the former grand admiral down towards the detention block, two jedi watched them go with troubled looks upon their faces.

"I don't know, Ahsoka. This doesn't feel right." Luke stated, expressing his doubts. "Rogue Squadron faced Thrawn a few in the Unknown Regions during the war. He was much more clever than that... not to mention he had a sense of honor and fair play, from what I heard."

"I don't know, Luke. He's an Imperial. Are you sure he can be trusted?" Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think this merits a jedi investigation?"

"That's what we're here for." he answered. "If the Alliance is going to restore freedom to the galaxy, it must do so fairly and the jedi must do their part."

"Alright, then. I know exactly where to start looking for info." Ahsoka replied, pulling Luke towards a transport. "Time to head to the undercity and time for you to meet the jedi's number one informant." She smiled. "And he makes the meanest bantha burgers in the core worlds."

* * *

Deep in the under-city, a small 1950's diner sat among the towering buildings. A bell rang when the two jedi stepped inside. The crowd of aliens and humans barely even looked up before returning to their meals. A serving droid on a single wheel rolled out to greet the two.

"Hello there, dearies. Nice to see ya down here." She pointed them towards a booth before yelling back to the kitchen. "Hey Dex-honey, we got two jedi out here?"

"By the force, are you serious?" Dexter yelled in excitement, running out of the kitchen. "Well mark my words, if it isn't little Ahsoka, how ya doin' Snips?"

"Dex, it's so good to see you again." She ran up to the four-armed alien in the grease stained apron. "It's been forever since I seen you."

"Snips?" Luke asked, in confusion. "I thought your name was Ahsoka."

"Snips was a nickname your father gave me, Sky-guy." Ahsoka laughed. "Dexter, this is..."

"You don't need to tell me who is. Everyone in the undercity knows about the last jedi who blew up the Death Star." He chuckled. "It's an honor to have the son of the chosen one in my diner."

The two jedi sat down and Dexter whipped them up two classic-styled bantha burgers covered in melted cheese. As his guests chowed down, Dexter sat down on the opposite side of the booth.

"So, what are you two doing down here?" The cook asked. "Some kind of jedi mission or something? I've been eager for something like that. What's it been twenty year?"

"More than that." Luke replied. "Mr. Jet-setter, we are trying to clear the name of Grand Admiral Thrawn. He's been accused of assassinating Senator Nadine."

"Wait, why do you want to help a stinkin' imp?" Dexter asked. "Most people in the galaxy want to hang those creeps. Why should we stick out our necks for him?"

"Because we believe he's not actually responsible." Ahsoka replied. "And it's the fair thing to do."

"Oh alright." Dexter groaned, rolling his eyes. "So, what can you tell me about the assassins."

"Well, it was too bounty hunters." Luke pulled up a small holocrom activating it to reveal the wanted posters of the two criminals. "Cad Bane and Boba Fett."

"I thought Boba Fett died in the Sarlak Pitt. How did he get out?" Dexter replied. "Good grief, those bounty hunters have more lives than saber-cats."

"Nobody knows how he got out." Luke answered. "The last time we saw him he was on a one-way trip into a pit with teeth due to bad luck."

"But we got to concentrate on the task at hand." Ahsoka stated. "What can you tell us about Cad Bane's recent activity?"

"Well... he's been seen over in the warehouse district prior to Endor." Dexter replied, stroking his mustache. "But be careful, words has it that several rogue imperial guardsmen have also been seen over there."

"The Imperial Guard?" Luke asked in surprise. "I thought they disbanded after Palpatine's death."

"Those guys were fantatical, Skywalker. They worshipped Darth Sidicous as a god." Dexter shivered. "It won't surprise me if they're trying to pick off anyone assoicated with the Battle of Endor where their deity fell."

"Which means, they could go after anybody next. Mon Mothma, Akbar, even your sister or her smuggler boyfriend." Ahsoka added. "They might even be after you."

"Come on now, Snips. You know very well, that they would have a hard time with me." Luke pulled out his lightsaber and levitated it in the air. "Jedi, aren't that easy to kill."

"Uh-huh. Tell that to the jedi masters who died from Order 66 and the purge." Ahsoka shook her head. "We really should head over to the warehouse district, maybe we could find out what's going on."

"I will point out that even though the Imperial Guard aren't force sensitive, they are still trained in sith combat tactics including lightsaber usage. Don't let your guard down." Dexter stated.

"Come on, Dex." Ahsoka teased him. "When have you ever known us not to be careful?"

"I hope you're right, Snips." Dexter replied, reaching back to scratch his backside. "Because this galaxy is in a whole lot of trouble nowadays. We need the jedi now more than ever. Just look." Pulling out his remote, Dexter began flipping the channels on the holonet.

[Channel 3 - "In other news today, the Populist Federation announced a new program of re-building the battle droid army. In response, the Central Union had restarted the making of their clone armies."]

[Channel 5 - "Mandalore reports terrorist attacks by Death Watch are increasing."]

[Channel 8 -"Coming up next, it's the Jar Jar Binks Show. Full hour non-stop comedy live from Naboo."]

[Channel 11 -"News expose: Are the hutts involved in betting on the pod races at Cloud City casino?"]

"Well, that third one didn't look so bad." Luke stated. "I grew up on my family farm watching the Jar Jar Binks show."

"You didn't know him back in the day, did ya." Ahsoka replied as the two left the diner. "Thanks for the help, you see you around."

"Good luck, kids." He waved all arms at them. "And may the force with youse."

* * *

The two jedi made their way over to the city's warehouse district. Aliens of every shape and size walked the streets, eyeing the two jedi suspiciously.

"Why are they all looking at us like that?" Luke asked. "There hasn't been a jedi patroling these streets since the Clone Wars. It's been a generation."

"Some aliens live a lot longer than humans do, Luke." Ahsoka replied. "A lot of these lowlives remember the jedi being a threat." As the two jedi came to the abandoned cargo docks. Luke saw a figure in a familiar red robe carrying a force pike.

"Ahsoka, get down." Luke called out, pulling her behind a stack of crates. "It's one of the royal guards. Looks like they were down here after all." The crimson robed figure walked towards a metal door to an abandoned warehouse. He knocked three times and a small slot opened at eye level.

"What's the password?" A high-pitched voice asked.

"The Emperor shall rise again." The royal guard replied. The door slid open and the guard went inside. Luke and Ahsoka went up to the metal door, closing his eyes Luke ran his hand along the wall.

"I'm sensing a ventalation shaft right on the other side. It goes over to the left and..." He opened his eyes and pointed to a grate on the wall. "There." Reaching out Ahsoka undid the screws and levitated the grate away. She crawled into the vent followed quickly by Luke.

"Follow the sounds, Luke. I can hear people talking to the left." Ahsoka stated as she made a left turn at a fork. After he partner was silent for several minutes, she looked back at him. "Luke, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah... just admiring the shaft's view." He stated.

"Luke..." She groaned, kicking him in the face.

"Ow, that hurt." He replied.

"Save the hormones for when we're not in a life and death situation." She snapped. "Now, come on." Coming to the end of the duct, the two looked out into a large chamber filled with two dozen royal guards. The guardsmen were performing some kind of strange ritual in front of a hologram of the recently fallen emperor.

"What are they doing?" Luke asked in disbelief. "That image looks like its set on an alter and the guards are... worshipping?"

"Actaully, it looks more like their dancing." Ahsoka replied, in disbelief. "They must have some very weird religious rituals."

"Well, rebel intel found out the Imperial guard were part of a dark side cult that worshipped the emperor as a god." Luke explained as the two crawled towards the other side of the vent. "They probably are awaiting the return of Darth Sidious as some spirit or deity."

The two came to another large room and saw a man and woman standing on an elevated platform, speaking to another group of Imperial guards. Luke's eyes went wide at the sight of the two figures.

"Ahsoka, that's Galius Rax and Rae Sloane: The last two Imperial inquisitors." Luke said in awe. "They must be the ones behind the assassinations."

"Brothers and Sisters, today we have struck a blow against the accursed Galaxy Alliance." Rax declared, pounding his fit on the podium. "We have killed one of the unworthy who took the life of our beloved emperor. Now, only a few traitors remain such as Mon Mothma and those infernal Skywalkers. Soon, the time will come to strike at the pitiful members of the former Rebel Alliance and with their deaths our emperor will rise again."

"Ahsoka, this is serious." Luke whispered as he start to crawl backwards. "These fanatics are planning to kill all of the former rebel leaders." He explained. "We need to get back immediately." Ahsoka turned to follow but slipped on a wet spot in the venilation shaft, causing a load banging sound to echo through the room.

"Well, it seems like we have pests in the pipes." Rax pulled out his blaster, firing two shots that cut a section of the shaft loose revealing the two jedi inside. "And look at that its two of those light-side heretics, the jedi."

"Oh shoot." Ahsoka groaned. As she and Luke jumped to the floor, they both activated their lightsabers.

"This is the end of the road Imperial fanatics." Luke stated, trying to sound intimidating. "You're not going to kill any more Senators in the name of your dead emperor."

"Who said anything about being dead." One of the royal guards, stepped forward removing his helmet to reveal, the wrinkled face of Emperor Palpatine. "Hello, young Skywalker. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"You?" Luke asked. "But you're dead. I saw you die at the hands of my father."

"You are referring to your foolishness over the moon of Endor." Darth Sidious smiled. "That was not the first time I died nor will it be the last."

"That's impossible." Ahsoka declared. "No jedi or sith can return from beyond the force."

"Ah, but I exist primarily as energy." He smiled. "I am the dark side." The two jedi braced themselves but the force lightning never came. Luke stared for a moment before another guard stepped forward and took off his helmet to reveal another Palpatine.

"Confused, young Skywalker?" The second Palpatine asked. "That should be a natural state for you."

"What? How?" Ahsoka asked. "Wait a minute, neither one of you are Palpatine."

"Ah, but we are." They both claimed in unison. "All of us here are Palpatine. We are the vessels of his uncontainable spirit. We are the dark side."

"You see, Skywalker. They are fanatically loyal... even if they are delusional and stupid." Rax smiled. "These royal guardsmen have been trained to live and die at their master's command. They will even mutilate and electrocute themselves to gain his image and likeness. And now you must answer for your father's murder of Darth Sidious."

"Destroy the jedi." Sloane called out. "Don't let them leave this place alive."

The two guards put their helmets back on and the whole red robed group advanced on the two jedi. Luke and Ahsoka began swinging their lightsabers blocking force pikes and delivering slashing blows to the Imperial guard.

One guardsman swung straight for Ahsoka's head only to have the jedi slice his force pike in half before chopping his head off. Another guard tried to get Luke from behind, only to have Skywalker stabover his shoulder straight through the second guard's neck.

"Luke, there's too many of them." Ahsoka called out as she and Luke chopped down guard after guard. "They're going to ware us out."

"That's what they think." The male jedi smiled. "Ahsoka, protect the two of us while I cut these Imperials down to size." Pulling his lightsaber back, he threw it into the air using the force to send it hurling around the room in a spinning wheel of death. The spinning lightsaber twirled around the room in a circulare arch, chopping the heads off of over a dozen Imperial guards before returning to Luke's hand.

"Hey, the saberang trick. Where'd you learn that?" Ahsoka asked in surprise.

"I found it in a book in Obi-wan's collection." Luke replied. "Now, come on. Let's finish this." The few remaining Imperial guards charged at the two jedi. A few quick swings of the lightsaber easily dispatched them. Then, Sloane and Rax stepped forward.

"You two, jedi are really getting on my nerves." Rax growled. "First, you kill my favorite bounty hunter, Cad Bane. Then, you destroy my cult of Imperial guards." The two jedi hunters each activated a lightsaber. "Looks like we're going to have to deal with you two the old fashion way. With these sabers we will finally be rid of the last two jedi in the galaxy."

"But whatever happened to that one apprentice?" Sloane asked.

"Who?" Rax asked her.

"You know, that Ezra-kid that followed Kanan around." She continued.

"I don't know and neither do I care." He answered. "He's been missing since before the Battle of Yavin." He turned to the two jedi. "But enough talk, have at you."

Luke and Rax launched towards each other as Sloane and Ahsoka crossed lightsabers. The two battles raged across the room; thrust, parry, block, and slice. Neither jedi could seem to get a hit in on either inquisitor, while the two jedi hunters couldn't manage to hurt their prey.

"Ironic, isn't." Rax mocked Luke as their blades clashed. "The last two jedi and the last two jedi hunters. Perhaps we'll simply kill each other and end an era of galatic history."

"Sorry, I don't plan on dying today." Luke replied. "The jedi will rise again."

"I thought you had been killed by Vader in that old sith temple." Sloane told Ahsoka. "How did you survive?"

"I keep telling everyone. THAT WASN'T ME!" Ahsoka yelled, blocking an overhead slice from her opponent. "I was stuck in hyperspace for years. I'm old enough to be your grandmother. How do you think that makes me fell?!"

The two jedi continued to fight with the heir of Imperials, not believing how skilled with a lightsaber the two non-forceusers were. Finally, Sloane and Rax managed to knocked the lightsabers from their opponents hands holding their own weapons at their throats.

"End of the line jedi." Rax smiled. "Too bad all of our training focused on lightsaber combat and we didn't waste time on force tricks."

"Any last words before we make you one with the force?" Sloane asked.

Ahsoka and Luke both looked at each other and nodded. Looking over at the bodies of two fallen royal guards, they each force pulled a blaster from the holsters on the corpses. Before the two jedi hunters could react, Luke and Ahsoka caught the blasters and shot them in the face simultaneously. Killing Rax and Sloane instantly.

Luke and Ahsoka each held their blaster out from their body and dropped it to the floor in digust.

"How uncivilized." Both jedi said, at the same time.

* * *

Luke patched a call into the Senate guard and it wasn't long before the warehouse was swarming with Coruscant police. The last of the the royal guards were arrested and carted away as Leia and Supreme Commander Thrawn approached the two jedi.

"Well, it seems I'm in your debt, Master Skywalker." Thrawn smiled, an unusual gesture for him. "The First Order would like to thank you and your companion for your heroic actions."

"You can thank us even more by repealing the Empire's anti-jedi laws and removing all Imperial bounties on jedi knights." Luke replied.

"Consider it done." Thrawn replied. "You won't be hunted any more the jedi purge is officially over."

"Luke, that was excellent." Leia replied, kissing him on the cheek. "You've done good little brother. Now, it'll be easy to convince the Galactic Senate to restore the Jedi Order to official peacekeepers."

"I don't know, Leia. A lot of the galaxy still hates the jedi." Ahsoka told her. "Maybe, it would be best if we operated from the shadows for a while."

"In any case, we should head back to the temple. Voolif has probably explained everything to Vos by now." Luke added, putting his light saber away. "But first, I think we should stop by Dex's again. I could use another Bantha burger."

"Actually, how about we get a Colo Clow pizza instead?" Ahsoka asked with a grin. "I'm paying." The two jedi headed off, pleased with their success and looking forward to their next mission.


	6. Jedi Council: The First Padawan

Jedi Council: The First Padawan

Luke and Ahsoka returned to the jedi temple. Both laughing about their experiences with the Senate and Coruscant.

"Oh man, I can't believe the outfits that are in style these days. It's like I've been gone for twenty-five years." Ahsoka told Luke, sarcastically. "What's with the sideburns and the big poofy hair?"

"You think that's weird, try the styles on Tatooine." Luke replied. "Everything was either in a shade of white or grey to reflect the light of the two suns."

As the two entered the jedi council chamber, Voolif looked up from a text he was reading and greeted them with a fanged smile.

"About time you two got back." The wolfman growled. "We had a visit from the one you called Ackbar while you were away."

"Admirial Ackbar was here?" Luke asked, in surprise. "He must have found out where one of the entrances to the temple was."

"Well, you know, Luke. Bothan spies and all." Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised Ackbar didn't think this place was a trap."

"Master Skywalker, you have returned." Kiri greeted him as she gracefully glided into the room. "Your friend from Mon Calamari left us with a potential student who is strong with the force."

"A padawan?" Ahsoka asked in surprise. "But we haven't even decided to start training new jedi yet."

"Well, perhaps now might be a good time to start." Vos spoke up entering the room and sitting down in his council chair. "We're supposed to rebuild the jedi order and now would be a good time to do so."

"Alright. That sounds like a good idea." Luke added. "But I think we need to establish a few ground rules for our new students." He sat down in the grandmaster's chair. "First of all, all padawans will either be older teenagers or adults. No baby-stealing. Second, attachments are allowed. Any jedi is allowed to marry provided their spouse is a member of the order or willing to give up their life in the galaxy to relocate to the temple."

"Hey, you won't get any argument out of me." Voolif agreed. "The rest of us never really saw eye-to-eye with the council on this stuff. Heck, after the purge I was even married and had a family. But my wife is gone now and the kids never call."

"We shall restore the jedi to the holy crusaders they were during the Great Sith Wars of the Old Republic." Kiri agreed. "Does this mean that we will be undoing the Ruuassan Reformation?"

"If it doesn't match up with the new rules, then the reforms will be undone." Luke replied.

"Looks like we've got our new jedi order, Sky-guy." Ahsoka told Luke. "I think we're ready to talk to the kid."

"Alright, bring him in." Luke replied. Kiri stepped out for a moment and returned with a short nautolan with blue skin and tentacle dreadlocks. He entered the room and smiled at them nervously with a pair of sharp fangs.

"May I present, Padawan Jet Fisto." Kiri introduced the new student.

"Fisto? What a minute, he might be Master Kit's son?" Ahsoka whispered to Voolif. "And those fangs they look like twi'lek fangs. You dont think...?"

"NAH! It couldn't be." Voolif replied. "I mean, I know Alaya and Kit were close, but they would never be that close."

"Greetings, jedi council." The youth stated. "I am Jet Fisto, son of two jedi masters. I was raised on the planet, Mon Calamari, by my foster-father, Admiral Gial Ackbar."

"We are honored to have you here, padawan Jet." Ahsoka added. "So, your foster-parents hid you from the Emperor's Inquistiors?"

"Yes, although the Empire wasn't really looking." Jet replied. "I have always admired the jedi knights, despite the empire's propaganda."

"So, you wanna be a hero, kid? Well, whoop-di-do." Voolif growled, taking a sip of his jawa juice. "There are probably a hundred kids out there who want to strap on a lightsaber and go fight the empire. Why do you think you're so special?"

"Because I can feel the force." Jet replied, closing his pupiless eyes. "I feel the fish in the sea and the birds in the air. We're all connected and we are all brothers."

"Yup, I definitely know who's son he is." Ahsoka answered.

"Well, see that rock over there?" Voolif asked, pointing at fist-sized stone. "If you can move that with your mind, you're in." Fisto nodded, raising his hand. The air around them seemed to vibrate and the stone slowly began to lift off the ground.

"Stretch out with your feelings." Luke encouraged him. "The space between you and the rock is an illusion. Pick it up as if it were in your hand." The rock lifted off the ground floating in the air for a few seconds before shooting over and hitting Voolif in the head.

"OW." The wolfman snapped.

"Oops." Jet replied, embrassed. "Sorry."

"Well, it seems you've proven yourself, young one." Luke told him, with a smile. "Welcome to the Jedi Order."

"Thank you, Master Skywalker." Jet smiled. "But I wanted to ask, where did the jedi come from? How did the order first start?"

"Well..."

* * *

It's a story that begins back long before the Old Republic when the galaxy was young and the hyperspace lane were first discovered. It was a magical time when raiding warlords, like Xim the Despot, terrorized the space lanes.

A wise mystic named simply as, the Bendu, journeyed across the worlds. He gathered the great mystics and prophets from every planet and culture. He gathered them together as the Brotherhood of Dai-Bendu, which the goal of combining all of their philosophies into a single universal truth. Through years of meditation and study, Bendu and his followers discovered the force. They developed the powers to levitate objects and manipulate energy. Bendu sought to share these abilities and knowledge of the force with the galaxy, but it was not to be.

The Bendu had two most promising students. One whom history would call Master Jedi and the other is remembered as Darth Sith. Jedi believed that the force could only be tapped when one was at peace or experiencing positive emotions. Meanwhile, Sith believed anger and fear were the way to control the force; and use that power to control and destroy others. Jedi wished to use the force to save lives.

So the two brothers in the order were opposed to each other. The Bendu preached peace between the two, but Sith took this as a rejection. In the middle of the night, Darth Sith betrayed and killed their master. The Dai-Bendu Order broke apart in conflict.

Each going their separate ways, some Dai-bendu became the Force Witches of Dathomir and others became the Monks of Tyia. But Jedi and Sith left to found their own orders and each slowly gained followers whom became the Jedi and the Sith.

"So, that's where the jedi come from?" Jet Fisto asked. "But how did the war with the Sith?"

"The Sith conquered many worlds and founded their own empire. But the jedi liberated worlds from tyrants and space pirates; bringing them together to from the Old Republic." Luke answered.

"Eventaully, the Republic and the Sith Empire came into contact and began a war that would last 8000 years." Ahsoka continued.

"8000 years. That's impossible." Jet stated, in disbelief.

"The war was on-again, off-again, our young padawan." Voolif explained. "It produced great heroes like Revan, the Nameless Exile, and Ulic Qel-Droma. It also produced dastardly villains like Darth Malak, Freedon Nadd, and Naga Sadow."

"Hey, I heard about that." Kiri stated. "The Great Sith Wars raged for most of the Republics history. Even the Mandolarians and the Slavers' Empire got involved and allied themselves with the Sith."

"Indeed and the Great Sith Wars ended with the fall of both the Old Republic and the Sith Empire." Vos finished. "After the jedi destroyed all the sith except Darth Bane."

"I don't know how he managed to survive. The whole planet was wiped of all life." Ahsoka commented.

"As I was saying, after the Sith were exterminated. The Great Jedi Hero, Lord Hoth, who had led the Jedi to victory in the final battle, reformed the Jedi Order even as the Second Galactic Republic was formed. And the Jedi entered a peace where they would grow stagnant and decay."

"Wow, that's sad." Jet Fisto shook his head. "Well, look's like we're starting from scratch a second time."

"Indeed, it is my hope that the jedi order can avoid the mistakes of the past and move forward." Luke motioned for Voolif to grab Fisto's bags. "Now, Master Mon will take you to your quarters. Training will begin at 9 AM sharp with Voolif and I teaching you on lightsaber seeker combat."

After the two had left, the comlink on Luke's belt began to beep, playing the Stars Wars theme.

"Got a new com-tone?" Ahsoka asked.

"Haha, very funny." Luke answered, turning to the comlink. "What is it, R2?" A series of beeps and whistles came back. "A call from Mandalore? I'll be right there."

"Mandalore? I haven't been there since the Clone Wars." Ahsoka added, following Luke to the portal. "I wonder what's bothering Duchess Kryze."

"I don't know. Mandalore has had a tense relationship with the Galatic Alliance of Free Planets ever since they joined." Luke shook his head as the two exited onto the planet At-Cho. "The duchess might need some help though I can't understand why the Mandalore warriors would contact the jedi."

Walking over to his X-wing, Luke pressed a button and activated the holonet. A hologram of Duchess Bo-katan appeared before the two jedi.

"Greetings Master Skywalker, Mistress Tano. I am pleased to meet one of you for the first time and to see the other one again." The duchess inclined her head. "I am sorry to bother you at this late hour but I am in need of the jedi services."

"Mandalore wants help from the jedi?" Ahsoka asked in disbelief. "Weren't you trying to kill Obi-wan and I the last time we were there?"

"Things were different under the Maul Zombie and I'm no longer a part of Death Watch." Bo-katan coughed, nervously. "My nephew will be inheriting the throne as Duke of Mandalore soon as I will be stepping down to take my place as senator in the Galactic Alliance. But Death Watch does not want Korky to take the crown and they will gladly kill him at the first opportunity. If my nephew were to die..."

"Death Watch would be able to take over the planet and push the Mandalore Union right into the arms of the First Order." Luke shook his head.

"How did you know?" Bo-katan asked.

"Lucky Guess." Luke replied. "Besides I've heard stories of a cold war brewing between the Alliance and the First Order."

"So, you want us to come and protect your nephew, huh?" Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah, I think I can handle that. I'll take Kiri along too. She hasn't been anywhere in twenty-five years... literally."

"You two go ahead, I want to start training, Jet and keep an eye on the search for more padawans."

"Yeah, Luke... just who have you been sending to search for padawans and jedi artifacts?" Ahsoka asked, suspiciously. "Vos has told me he's seen a female zaltran, roaming around the jedi temple at night. And also visiting your bedroom."

"That's not true." Luke protested, his face turning red. "Even if it was, I was just discussing artifact hunting."

"Sure, Luke..." Ahsoka replied as Bo-katan's hologram giggled. "I'll see you later, Master Skywalker. I'm looking forward to your visit at the coronation."


	7. Where the Galaxy Stands

Where the Galaxy Stands

In the blackness of deep space in the Outer Rim, several Imperial Star Destroyers emerged from lightspeed. Hanging like giant birds of prey over an unnamed gas giant. It was here that the First Order high command had decided to put up a prisoner exchange between the Centerist Union and the First Order. And the highest ranking officer in the Imperial Military would be the one to oversee the whole operation.

"Sir, The Centrist Command Ship has hailed us." A female officer explained. "The representative will speak to you now."

"That won't be necessary, my dear." The blue skinned alien responded, looking out the window with a smile. "I'm certain Grand Moff Hissa can handle this messy little business. He is the First Order's best politician after all."

"Very good, sir. I'll tell him to depart for the ambassador ship right away."

"Ah, I love it when a plan comes together like a well-designed piece of art."

"Sir, I know its not my place to ask. But why do you not take part in most of these diplomatic events?" The assistant asked. "You know your presence will give the negotiations a push in our favor."

"Because I have more important things to worry about like the recruitment of troops and labor. Even though these treaties are extremely important."

"Sir, if I may so ask. Where did all of this come from?" She gestured around.

"Oh, the First Order?" Thrawn asked. "None of the officers told you?"

"I was a gunnery crew commander on a Victory-class destroyer." The officer explained. "I missed out on Endor and my ship got taken down in the Liberation of Naboo just hours after Endor. I kind of missed out on all of the politics."

"Very well, allow me to lay out the situation for you." Thrawn explained, walking back to his command chair and sitting down. "I suppose you've heard all of the stories about my disappearance after the Liberation of Lothal."

"Yes, that was five years before the Battle of Yavin." The officer replied. "Word is you and your flagship hyperspaced jumped into the Unknown Regions because of an attacking jedi padawan. Neither you nor he were ever heard from again."

"Well, that's obviously not the case." Thrawn replied. "The young man's name was Ezra Bridger and after I subdued him. I was kind enough to drop him off with some... like-minded individuals in the area and leave him there. Afterwards, I decided to map out the Unknown Regions for future conquests in the name of the Emperor."

"What were you hoping to accomplish out there?" The officer asked. "That region has no settlements and few habitable planets."

"That's what you believe. In truth, that region is home to many species not seen in other parts of the galaxy. In fact, my own people live on the very borders between the Unknown Regions and the Outer Rim."

"You mean, the Chiss Ascendancy? So that is where you guys live." The officer smiled hoping the Grand Admiral can take a joke. "But why would that region be of any interest to the Empire?"

"Because there are many terrifying threats in that sector of space, that would make even Lord Vader quake in his boots; one terrifying threat in particular."

"You mean... the far-outsiders?" She asked, a tinge of fear in her voice. "I thought those were just Old Spacer's Tales."

"I assure you. Their threat is very real." Thrawn explained. "And it was during my travels out there, I met a most extraordinary being. A traveler on a strange starship whose power with the dark side made even our Emperor seem like a mere Sith Apprentice. He struck a bargain with me, telling me he had foreseen the fall of the Galactic Empire. But if I would work with him, he would ensure that a fraction of the Empire would survive."

"You're talking about Emperor Snoke?" The officer asked, understanding dawning on her face. "Then, that's why you came out here and set up the First Order."

"Think about what happened aboard your ship in the hours after Endor." Thrawn nodded. "The soldiers seemed to have woken up from a trance. The officers were dazed and confused. Nobody could mount a serious defense when the Naboo starfighter corps started shooting your ships out of the sky. Is that a good description of what happened?"

"Yes. Our captain couldn't figure out what to do. Tie Fighters were getting swatted like flies and the tiny Naboo crusiers were knocking out star destroyers left and right." The officer admitted. "It was only at the end that we survivors huddled on to the last two star destroyers and jumped to hyperspace."

"That's what happened all over the galaxy. The Emperor's will drove the fleet and all of the Imperial forces. When he died, the fleet and the army fell into disarray." He explained. "As soon as I received the transmission from Admiral Pelleion. I returned to the Outer Rim and sent out a recall order on all survivors of the empire."

"I know. Only about a quarter of the Imperial Fleet survived and made it to the rondevue point. After that you and Snoke declared the First Order; taking control of one quarter of the known galaxy still loyal to the Empire."

"Yes, a small fraction of the territory we once controlled. But its a far more effiecent, far leaner empire." Thrawn said, almost proudly. "We have shed all of the unnecessary baggage. No more Tarkins blowing up innocent worlds and murdering billions of loyal imperial subjects. No more Sith Lords pulling the puppet strings and using the imperials to hunt Jedi. And finally, no more genocides and massacres from a government that supposed to maintain law and order."

"So, we are now the Empire the way it should have been in the first place." The officer nodded, contentedly. "So much for the rebel's claim that we're a bunch of oppressive monsters. Though I won't argue with their assessment of that old sith hobgoblin. But aren't the only power in the galaxy, are we?"

"Indeed not." Thrawn explained, pushing a button. A hologram of the galaxy appeared in the middle of the room and different colored areas appeared over whole star systems on the map. "As of right now, the empire has split up into tweleve nation states. Most of them too small to be of any consequence, such as the Mandolorian Commonwealth, the Hutt Enclave, and the Hapes Cluster. But there are four large powers in the galaxy now." A blue area, a red area, a green area, and a yellow area appeared on the chart. "The first, of course, is the First Order. The largest and most powerful nation in the galaxy, marked in red."

"Impressive. We hold the most territory but its tiny compared to everyone else combined." The officer replied, sadly. "If we tried to rebuild the Empire, everybody else would gang up on us and destroy what we've managed to save."

"Indeed, from our capital world of Byss. The Imperial Senate leads us with a firm but fair hand." Thrawn continued. "Now, the blue space is the Centrist Union capitaled on Corerilla. This state sees itself as the continuation of the Old Republic. I understand that they are completing work on a new star destroyer design and ship designs based on the Grand Army of the Republic from the Clone Wars."

"Oh, I heard about that. They have restarted the clone trooper program taking genetic samples from Mandolorian house Fett to create a new clone army." She stated. "They believe that the Old Republic was unfairly destroyed by Palpatine and see themselves as the true heirs to the old government."

"Yes and that leads us to our next faction, the Populist Federation marked in green." He continued. "They are made up of worlds from the old Separatist movement and they are a successor state to the Confederacy of Independent Systems, or CIS for short. They have reestablished their old capital on Raxus."

"I've heard that they have restarted their battle droid program." The officer replied. "Is it true that they are actually going to try and fight clone troopers and our stormtroopers on the battlefield with stupid soulless droids?"

"Now, now. The droids are simply machines; they follow their programming nothing more." Thrawn reminded her. "Although, some people believe that a select few droids have been granted souls by the Force such as a certain R2 unit and gold protocol droid that belong to the Skywalker family. But other than those two, most other droids are simply appliances that act like they are alive."

"Well, I guess they are easier to produce than clones or drafted soldiers." The officer admitted. "But what's the yellow area?"

"That would be the New Republic." Thrawn shook his head. "They are the worlds most loyal to the former Rebel Alliance. The Rebellion formed their own government after the Battle of Endor but nobody would join it except the few worlds they had managed to liberate."

"That's pretty sad, even for our enemies." The officer replied. "I mean, the military force that managed to bring down the Empire only got a meager reward."

"Well, they would have merged with the Centrist Union as they both seek the restoration of the Galatic Republic... but the former rebels didn't agree with the re-activation of the clone trooper program as well as the corruption that plagued the Galactic Republic starting to set in."

"Wow, not even the traitors can get along." She stated.

"They decided set up their main city on Hosnian Prime." Thrawn finished, pulling down the hologram with the put of a button. "These four factions including our own are trying to at least maintain the status quo to that end the four great powers have established a galaxy alliance of free worlds which is capitalled on Courscant. Do you understand now?"

"I think I do." She nodded. "The Alliance is kind of like the Old Republic but its now only a meeting place for diplomacy between seperate nations rather than being a government of its own."

"Very good. Then, you are dismissed." Thrawn explained as the two saluted each other and the officer returned to her post.


	8. The Manda-lore of Jedi: Part 1

The Manda-lore of Jedi: Part 1

The green U-wing transport, in which Ahsoka and Kiri were passengers of, landed on the landing strip near the capital city of Mandalore. As the ship opened up its doors, several guards were there along with the duchess to greet the two jedi.

"Welcome." She stated as the two jedi came out. "I am Duchess Bo-Katan Kryze."

"Hello there, I am Ahsoka Tano." The togruta girl stated. "Of the new jedi council."

"Ahsoka Tano?" Bo-Katan asked. "From what I heard from Sabine, you had perished. How did you survive your fight against Vader?"

"I wasn't..." Ahsoka stated, before realizing that people weren't going to listen to her about the time jump. "Ugh... nevermind. I explain later."

"My name is Kiri." The kaminoan girl answered. "What was the call that brings us here?"

"There were two things." The duchess explained. "First, we were hoping that because of what happened during the days of Order 66 and the days of the Empire. The Mandalorians are interested in having at least generations of a truce on the rivalry to allow the jedi to recover."

"What do you mean?" Kiri asked.

"For many generations, the Mandowa and the jedi had long rivals going back many millennia." Bo-katan explained. "But due to acts of deception and underhanded tactics, vast majority of the jedi were wiped unfairly. This is the reason for the true, my son Korky Kryze has agreed with this idea as well as many others. But the members of Death Watch was entirely against the idea."

"And you want us to keep them at bay?" Ahsoka asked.

"You really are clever." Bo-katan stated, in surprise. "Come we will guide you to your quarters for the time being." As they were escorted to the quarters, Kiri looked and saw a human man over to the side. She ran over to that person.

"Master Obi-wan!" She stated. "I'm so glad you're okay." He turned around. She noticed the person was another Mandalorian with a more rounded face. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. In addition, to his normal mandalorian armor. But the accessory that was with him were two bracers that were around his wrist and for arms, that stuck out from the other bracers. "I... uh..."

"Um, hey there..." the man replied.

"My apologizes." Kiri answered. "I thought you were someone else."

"Allow me to introduce Benjamin Kryze." The duchess explained.

"Nice to meet ya." He said.

"Same here." Ahsoka replied.

"Well, meet with you in a little bit for the gathering, Miss Duchess." Ben stated, before zipping off.

"He is fast for a mandalorian." The kaminoan girl explained.

"He is." The duchess explained. "But unforunately, we couldn't find a place for him."

"What do you mean?" The togruta girls asked her.

"Even since we brought him in, we were never able to find a place with him." Bo-katan stated. "Not among the soldiers, not among the civilians, not even the elite guard. I just wish we could find a place for him."

"Don't worry, you'll be able to find a place for him." Ahsoka continued.

"Hopefully, I hate seeing him like this." She continued. "He's always been an outcast. There's something about him, but no one could figure it out what it could be."

* * *

After a while, Ben Kryze was sitting in his quarters. He took off his bracers noticing that they were dirty. He looked over his dark gold bracers.

"Oh man, these things are damaged." He stated. "I knew I shouldn't have worn them in the sparring match." He went over to the tool kit to work on the bracers. Then, there was a knock on the door. "Hmm... come in." The door opened up and Ahsoka walked into the door.

"Hey there." She said.

"Hello, who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano." She stated.

"Were you the one with the essembly?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, Bo-Katan told me about you." She continued.

"Oh, okay." He said as he sat down and worked on his bracers.

"What are you working on?" She asked.

"I'm trying to repair my bracers." He explained. "They were an heirloom to my status of being close to high ranks of Mandalorian society." Then, they heard a sound similar to clicking and chirping.

"What's that sound?" She asked. At that moment, a bright goldenrod gecko appeared what had some tiny patches of fuzz on its back. It had four eyes, two on each side of the head.

"I was wondering where you went." Ben said, walking over to the gecko. He picked it up and giving it some fruit. "You shouldn't be running off like that."

"What's that?" Ahsoka asked.

"I have no idea what this is. Nor does anyone on the world does." Ben replied. "I just call him, Jelnu. She has been a close friend of mine for years."

"I've never seen anything like that before." She said.

"I'm not sure how he got here." He answered. "He might have stowed away on some kind of trade ship." He pulled out some nuts. "You want to feed him? I saw that he likes fruit and nuts."

"I guess." She got the seeds in her hand.

"Be careful, he can bite."

"Okay." Ahsoka answered, as she kept her palms open. The reptile opened its mouth, while arching his back.

"Jelnu, she is friendly." Ben told the gecko. "Calm down." The reptile calmed down and approached the togruta girl's hands as he cleaned its eyes with its tongue. Afterwards, he ate the nuts that were in the palms of her hands. "There you go."

"Well, we should get you to the meeting." Ahsoka replied.

"Alright." Ben answered as she left. Then, he turned to his lizard. "I'll be back for you." Then, the lizard gave a call before the Mandalorian left as well.

* * *

On route to the meeting, the two jedi were with Ben to the location. The members of Death Watch were ready to make their move against Clan Kryze. Among them was another notorious Mandalorian.

"So, it appears that the jedi have been called to make sure the truce is signed." Boba stated to himself. "In that case, we're going to need to be on guard. Let's move." The members of Death Watch continued on their way.

Many had gathered to watch this historic event come to pass. Korky Kryze was over by the side as Bo-Katan had brought out the paper for all of the involved parties to sign. But before anyone was able to sign the document, some people smashed through the glass ceiling. The members of Death Watch came in through the sky light and the entrance way; and the civilians fled in terror.

"It's death watch. Take evasive action." One of the guards stated as they began to open fire on Death Watch. Ahsoka and Kiri ignited their lightsabers and began to deflect the blaster bolts. Bo-Katan and Korky was able to flee with the guards, but Ben got isolated from the other members of Kryze. Boba came flying down into the area to face the two jedi.

"This is the end of the road for you jedi." Boba stated.

"Boba Fett." Ahsoka stated. "I should have known that you would be behind this."

"So, what of it?" The bounty hunter replied. "I'm just here to make sure that the job gets done."

"You are not going to get away with this disorder that you have caused." Kiri replied.

"I would like to see you try to stop me." Boba answered. The two jedi rushed towards the bounty hunter with blades in hand. The two and the bounty hunter were on an even playing field.

Ben Kryze was huddled in the corner by himself, scared of what was happening. Then two members of Death Watch got to him.

"Say your prayers, Kryze." One of them stated. They opened fire on him, but he managed to block the shots with his bracers. Ben was feeling angry that he was never going to have a good life like his companions. He was tired of being powerless and not able to do anything.

He roared as he went berserk without realizing it. His bracers shattered as he deflected the blaster bolts with his bare hands.

"WHAT!?" A member stated in shock. He rushed up and punched a Death Watch member to the other side of the room. This got the attention of some of the other members of the terror group.

"Focus your fire on Kryze." Another stated. Some of the death watch aimed and opened fire on Ben. The Mandalorian easily dodged out of the way of the blaster fire. A surge of red energy was spiraling around the kid as he rushed forward and smashed open their armor with his fists and electrocuting them.

"Huh?" One of the guards said, but continued fighting nonetheless. The energy surged rapidly around Ben Kryze. Death Watch continued to open fire on him, but the blaster bolts had no effect on him.

All the while, Boba Fett and the two jedi were clashing. Boba pulled out some vibratium swords and managed to block the saber blades.

"I have you now, jedi." Boba stated, but then the bounty hunter noticed the glowing red energy. "What in the...?" Seeing the red hue on Boba's armor, Ahsoka and Kiri looked back and saw a brighter and brighter red energy.

Ben Kryze shrieked and unleashed a great explosion of force energy. The explosion had smashed everything in its path, leaving a massive path of devastation in its wake. The lone Mandalorian was left with a red aura around him and he was floating. He landed on the ground, calming down.

He looked around and was horrified at the destruction that he had caused. He whimpered as he ran away from the area. He returned to his room grabbed Jelnu and fled the city.

After the flight of Ben, debris was pushed aside. Boba Fett was the first to get out of the debris.

"Deathwatch." Boba Fett stated, but his voice-alterator started falter. "Fall back." Then, the bounty hunter flew off.

Shortly after that, the two jedi pushed off the debris off of them and the injured guards. Ahsoka and Kiri were covered in dust.

"What in the world was that?" Kiri asked.

"I have no clue." Ahsoka replied.


	9. The Manda-lore of Jedi: Part 2

The Manda-lore of Jedi: Part 2

Ahsoka and Kiri had helped search and rescue teams find people buried under rubble caused from the destructive blast. They saw that that the palace was completely destroyed, the palace walls were toppled over and the surrounding city blocks were severally damaged. But the destruction had spread out for another two miles. The two jedi looked up in the sky and saw that the mushroom cloud had loomed over the city and hadn't dissipated.

The medical centers were overflowing with patients that needed care. Doctors from other systems had to come to aid in the disaster relief. Even all the jedi needed to be pulled from the temple to help with the situation.

"Thank Mortis, that the palace walls were made of durasteel." One of the Mandalorian civilians with bandages around his head. "They absorbed most of the blast."

"But still they were toppled over and the gusts of winds blasted through the city." Another with burns had replied. "I'm just glad that the palace was evacuated of any civilians and none were killed."

"What caused that explosion anyway?" The first asked, as the two were waiting for their turn in the batha tanks.

"I don't know what caused it." The second answered. "But there goes the planet, who knows how long Mandalore has before it goes unstable."

"Don't be so sure about that, at least we have the old palace." The first replied. "I mean, this newer one was just a complete eyesore."

"Now that I can agree with." The second answered.

* * *

Meanwhile at the ruins of the Mandalorian Palace, Luke Skywalker was talking to Ahsoka and Kiri on their communicator, discussing what had happened. Along with the hologram with Luke stood the zeltron woman. She was tall and slender with bright pink skin and long blue-black hair. She was wearing long pants, a half-shirt, and a long jacket.

"Who's this woman?" Kiri asked. "I've never seen her before."

"I would like to introduce Polytania San-teeka." Luke stated to the kaminoan. "But she normally goes by Patti."

"It's a great pleasure to meet you." Patti stated, holding out her hand.

"Yeah." Kiri answered.

"So, where did you meet her?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's a long story." Luke replied. "We met during the war and remained in contact. She's an anthropologist that an expert in knowledge relating to the jedi."

"Okay." Ahsoka said, sighing.

"So, what happened here?" The grandmaster asked. "Tell us everything that you know."

"We were fighting Death Watch and Boba Fett." Kiri explained. "But during the fight, there was a bright red light. We turned around and we saw that the light was from around Ben Kryze. Then, it got super bright followed by a loud boom. Next thing, I remember was being under a pile of rubble."

"No seems to remember anything from in-between the boom and the aftermath." Ahsoka replied. "The only reason we think it was an explosion was the sound and the end result."

"How in the galaxy was he able to force-nuke a city?" Luke asked in bewilderment, not believing his ears.

"This makes things even more confusing." Kiri answered.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"I had heard that there was a day that Vader himself was on Mandalore. And there was a point where Ben Kryze was right in front of him." She explained. "What is confusing is why would he leave him be? There would have been no way for him to not notice he was force sensitive."

"I'll try to find him and we can get an answer from him." The grandmaster stated; he raised his hands up. He looked through the force to find him. "What?"

"Master Skywalker?" Kiri asked. "What happened?"

"I... can't find him." Luke replied in shock. "Why can't I find him?"

"How is this even possible?" The kaminoan asked.

"I don't know." Luke answered. "There hasn't been a force sensitive that has been invisible before now." Then, Ahsoka had thought for a minute putting a finger on her chin.

"In any case, we need to find Ben." Ahsoka commented.

"We will need to protect Bo-Katan as well." Kiri replied.

"Alright." Luke answered. "We will need to split up." He turned to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, you go and find Ben Kryze. Kiri will stay behind to protect Bo-Katan."

"Got it." The Togruta replied.

"Understood." Kiri added.

"I'll see you two later." Luke answered. Then, the hologram closed.

"Well then, let's go." Ahsoka commented as the two girls headed out to their tasks.

* * *

While the Ahsoka was looking for him, Ben Kryze was hiding in a cave on the outskirts of the bubble city. As he remained hiding, he looked at his pet that he held.

"I don't know what happened, Jelnu." He stated to it. "All I know is that there was lots of devestation and I was at the epicenter." He sighed. The lizard could tell he was depressed. "Why did this have to happen? I just wanted to be normal. What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you." A voice stated. The boy turned to face the one who made those words. He was a large pale form towering above him.

"Where did you come from?" Ben asked, frightened.

"I just shown up, because I heard your sorrows." The figure replied.

"Who are you anyway?" The mandelorian asked.

"I am a mystic healer who knows many things." It answered, waving his hands around. Various forms of animals appeared in his hands. "I can see what goes on across many world and can see if things are out of balance in the force."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"The energy of the forces needs to be balanced out in order for the most good to appear." The figure replied, advancing towards the unknowing man. "When things are out of balance," The towering stranger noticed the lizard that was on Ben's shoulder with its mouth open; she barked and the figure backed off. "undesired situations occur."

"What does that have to with me?" The mandelorian continued.

"I had sensed the explosion that you had made." The 'mystic' answered. "I could easily tell that the force energy within you was out of balance. I have a ritual that can remedy that. Something like that wasn't meant for someone who is normal."

Ben looked at his hands and his lizard; then he returned to looking at the towering mass.

"What is your name, anyway?" He questioned.

"I go by several names but as of now," the figure ended. "you may call me... Snoke."

Ahsoka tried to find the missing person. But as she was about to leave, something stopped the togruta girl in her tracks.

"I..." Ahsoka took in a wiff of air. "I smell... garlic bread?" She was confused at the out-of-place scent. "Is someone having a picnic around here?"

But then, a beeping on her comlink was heard. She pulled out the device and a hologram of Luke appeared.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked him.

"I have detected a very powerful force user near your location." Luke stated. "I don't like the looks of this."

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"From what I am feeling, I don't think that powerful force user is friendly." He explained. "I want you two to be very careful. When you find Ben, get him out of there immediately."

"Will do." Ahsoka replied. Then, the hologram disappeared. "Well, I better hurry." Eventually, she came up to a cave. Even she was able to sense a powerful force-user. "Maybe I should avoid that cave." But then she heard a familiar voice. "Wait, that voice... it's Ben." She started to head into the cave. She came into a chamber where Ben Kryze was sitting in a circle.

"There he is." Ahsoka said to herself. She noticed a towering figure; thus she ducked. The imposing figure appeared to be preparing some kind of ritual. "Who's that guy?"

"Upon completion of the ritual, the force will be balanced in you." The figure answered. "Then, you won't have to worry about anything bad happening again."

"Okay..." Ben answered.

"But there is one thing, I would ask you to do." Snoke stated. "I would like you to remove the lizard."

"Jelnu?" He asked. "Why can't she be with me?"

"Because... the ritual wouldn't work when she is on your shoulder." Snoke explained. "She would have to be outside of the circle."

"I don't like the look of that circle." Ahsoka thought. She saw a rock on the ground and a tunnel leading down farther into the cavern. Ahsoka threw the stone into the tunnel. The rock hit the sides of the walls and started to head farther in. Snoke stopped for a moment.

"It seems we have pests." The titan stated, turing towards the cavern tunnel. "Wait here while I deal with the unwanted guests. Afterwards, we can begin the ritual to 'bring balance' to you." Then, he walked away. When it was clear, Ahsoka came out from her hiding place.

"Ben." She said, getting the Mandalorian's attention. He saw her.

"Ahsoka." He replied, shocked. "You're okay."

"I'm here and everyone is okay as well." The togruta girl commented. "But we need to get out of here."

"What's going on?" Ben asked.

"That giant you're talking to is dangerous." Ahsoka replied. Then, Snoke came back.

"Well, it seems like the rat is actually in the same room." The giant commented. He moved forward and Jelnu opened her mouth. She held it open, standing up on her fours arched up.

Snoke went close to grab Ahsoka. The lizard lunged forward and bit down hard on his arm. The giant began to flicker and scramble like if it was having a seizure as the lizard pulled back.

"That's a force construct." Ahsoka commented. "We can't waste anytime with that guy. Let's go." The trio began to flee as the construct of Snoke couldn't do anything but try to reconstruct itself. When they had left the cavern, the two of them were able to rest for a moment.

"Well, that was fun." Ben answered. "But how am I get get my force energy in balance?"

"I don't know what that giant said to you, but there is no problem with your force energy." Ahsoka explained. "You're sensitive to the force. You have the abilities that make you suitable to be a jedi."

"Really?" He asked.

"I'm certain of that." Ahsoka replied. "Would you like to come along to the jedi academy?"

"I'd love to." Ben said, in an upbeat mood.

"We better get back to Kiri to make sure everyone is okay." Ahsoka replied.


	10. Jedi Recruiting

Jedi Recruiting: What happens in Kantobyte, Stays in Kantobyte

Luke had a bad feeling about this as his black jedi X-wing flew through hyperspace. He couldn't shake his apprehension about the mission he was on. His informant had told him that there were four possible recruits at this location and the jedi knight was eager to meet his potential new students. But the lingering fear that they might be corrupted to the dark side hung in Luke's mind.

"Okay, R2. Bring us out of lightspeed." Skywalker told the astromech droid. "And set us down near that green spot on the map." The X-wing entered the grassy planet's atmosphere and put down in the shipyard next to a large gaudy-looking building. Leaving his spaceship behind, the jedi walked down the path and up to the doors of the large and ornate casino.

"Greetings, Master Jedi." The scantly-clad twi'lek coat-checker greeted him. "May I take your robes and astromech droid." Luke handed them off and entered the casino. Walking through the smoke and booze-filled gambling floor, he saw Ithorians blowing all their money on slot machines while Rodians wasted their credits at the roulette table. Twi'leks in skimpy outfits delivered drinks to tables and performed dances on stage; while Coreillans sat all around the room drinking booze, playing cards, and flirting with women. "Great. It's like an army of Hans." he muttered, shaking his head. "Leia would have a field day here."

Sensing a flicker in the force, look approached a blackjack table where four women were raking in the credits. A nelvaanian was the first with a fair-skinned zabrak sitting next to hear. A young olive-skinned human woman a few years short of Luke sat next to the other two; he could tell that she was completely smashed. While a bothan woman sat between the other three, smoking on a hookah. As Luke started to approach them, a beautiful zeltron female in a stage dancer's outfit came up to him.

"Hello there, handsome. Think you can spare some time?" She put her arm around him. "Is that a lightsaber on your belt or are you happy to see me?"

"Haha, Patti. Very funny." Luke rolled his eyes. "I think you're getting into this undercover thing way too much. I mean, a blue bikini with hoojib ears and a tail? Really?"

"It's popular with the guests nowadays." Patti replied in disgust, sticking her tongue out. "Anyway, I've been researching those four bints over there. They seem to be winning all their games of chance and I swear one of them willed the dice to land on snake eyes. I'd bet my light-whip that those four are all force sensitive."

"Can you be sure my dear?" Luke asked as the one in casino girl bunny outfit leaned up against him. "But are you certain they have high midichlorian counts?"

"Well, it's not like I could walk up and test them. They kinda notice me drawing blood." Patti replied, sarcastically. "Anyway, hun. You'd better go over and start the recruitment speech. I think they're going to cash in their chips and leave soon." Luke just laughed and smiled.

"Alright, you've still got some tables to wait and guests to entertain. I'll handle these four. Just make sure you done get a run in your fishnets."

"Haha. Abysinnia, sword-boy." The zeltron walked off and Luke watch with some interest as she sauntered away.

The jedi chuckled; he had never met a girl like Patti before. A zeltron female who was a jedi artifact hunter and historian. Although not force sensitive herself, Polytania San-teeka, was very helpful in gathering information on the ancient jedi order and could identify possible force-sensitives simply by interacting with them. She had been a wonderful ally ever since Luke had met her... she had been a wonderful something else but Luke wasn't going to think about it right now.

* * *

Approaching the table, Luke introduced himself to the four women.

"Hello, ladies." He asked politely. "Is this seat taken?" The women looked him over and seeing his wardrobe and the lightsaber hanging from his belt, the zabrak smiled.

"Sure, you're welcome to sit in for a game, Skywalker." She smiled, knowingly. "We're happy to share company with the last jedi." Luke sat down and put his saber on the table.

"Well, you seem to know who I am. Guess that's what I get for having my face plastered all over that holonet news." He shrugged. "May I have the pleasure of your four's names?"

"Sure, I'm Celina." The zabrak stated. "The puppy over there is Makota. The ordinary one is Kate. And the last one is Letta. We were just having some fun here, no cause for concern."

"Oh, I'm not here about your winnings. Although, security might be curious how you never lose." Luke answered. "No, I'm here because I sense you four are strong with the force and I like to offer you..."

"A good time? Count me in, cutie." Kate stated, loudly, before her face fell into her pile of chips.

"Oh be quiet. You're so drunk, you'd make-out you make out with a hutt." Letta growled. "So, let me guess, Skywalker? You think we're winning because we have magic powers like you and you want to train us to be jedi?"

"Oh sure, I'd love to make rocks float and convince the dealer to give me all his chips for free with the wave of my hand." The bothan narrowed her eyes. "Where's the fun in that. And besides, I don't want my eyes to turn yellow every time I get pissed."

"Would you three knock it off?" Makota snarled. "This honorable jedi is offering us the chance to serve the Mother, the force itself. I for one am honored to become a padawan."

"You're kidding right?" Letta shook her head. "We don't even know where this jedi is going to take us to be trained."

"I'm going to take you to the world between worlds. The jedi temple located in a space by itself." Luke explained. "This wondrous place was first discovered by the ancient jedi who built their temple there and it was re-discovered in the modern day by Padawan Ezra Bridger and an impostor Ahsoka Tano... At least, that's what my informant Patty tells me."

"You're already taken. Aww, man." Kate replied, falling back. "And you were so hot too."

"Are you kidding me, with that grey hair and beard. He looks like he's 60." Celina looked up at Luke in disbelief. "You'd looked so young and cute on the holonet. What the heck happened?"

"The empire's force lightning happened. It can really age you." Luke groaned, not wanting to think about it. "But it only affected by face. The rest of my body is still healthy and strong."

"Doesn't matter to me." Kate answered. "As long as the plumbing works, I'm good. Zzzzz." She passed out from drunkenness.

"I saw you girls win that last dice roll and I think you could do more for this galaxy than just win money." Luke smiled, pointing towards the door with his gloved hand. "My assistant, Patty, will be waiting for you at her cargo freighter, the Silver Albatross."

"I'm heading back to my X-wing. I hope to see you at the Jedi Temple in the world between worlds." He turned to leave. "May the force be with you."

As the jedi master left the table, the three conscious women looked at each other and decided that they would all be receiving their first lightsabers very soon.


	11. Kiri Stands Alone

Kiri Stands Alone

In the city of Keldabe, the Mandalorian people wandered around the blast site in shock and confusion. Alliance peacekeepers tried to assist the wounded and direct humanitarian efforts. But the terrible shock of seeing the new Mandalorian royal palace in ruins was just too much for some of the populace. Among the rescue workers, Kiri Kina-ha was over in the medical tent trying to use the force healing techniques her late master had taught her. She had just got the swelling on one Mando child's leg down when she heard the approach of footsteps from behind.

"Thank you so much for helping, my people out, Mistress Jedi." Prince Korky Kryze complimented her, walking up wearing his gold plated royal Mandalorian armor. "Most of the clans would despise getting help from a jedi, but I think your actions here will change the hearts of the people."

"Why thank you, your highness. You are as kind and wise as your mother Duchess Bo-katan had said." The long-necked jedi bowed to the prince. "But I fear that Mando are too set in their ways to ever trust a jedi." Korky nodded before looking back at the remains of the palace.

"I just can't believe it. Aunt Satine's royal residence was built just before the Clone Wars, a symbol of the peace she hoped for Mandalore." He shook his head. "The palace survived Death Watch's assaults, the Zombie Darth Maul's takeover of the planet, and even the Imperial occupation and Lady Sabine's liberation of the planet." He paused. "Now, here in the beginning of an age of peace, having survived all those battle, the palace is destroyed by a bunch of fanatical terrorists."

"Your aunt would be proud of your commitment to peace, young prince." Kiri reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You must stand up for what your family believes in."

"Their family believes in is the destruction of the Mando people." An angry voice with an accent yelled as six members of Death Watch landed with their rocket packs and stormed into the medical tent. "That royal brat must die and Clan Kryze must be erased from existence."

Korky stepped in front of Kiri and pointed an angry finger at the leader of the Death Watch squad.

"Fett. I should have known that you would come slithering up to the surface. So its your clan that is stirring up all this trouble." The prince's hand went to the holster at his hip. "I should have known the lowest Mando family on the evolutionary totem pole would be behind this treachery."

"Ah,ah,ah. Get your hand away from that blaster." Fett snarled, pointing the rifle at the prince. "Yes, I am the one who revived Death Watch. Someone has to lead our people down the path of the warrior, since your family is too busy being space-hippies."

"Don't act so coy, Fett. I know who you really are." Korky snarled. "I'm well aware that Boba Fett's body was recovered from the Sarlac and he was buried in the City of Bone. The clan's sacred mausoleum."

"Alright, your highness. Enough fun and games." Fett stated, the vocal processor in the armor sputtering and sparking. "You're coming with us and we're going to publicly execute you on the holonet for your crimes against our people."

"He isn't going anywhere he wishes to." Kiri warned pulling her lightsaber from her belt. "I suggest the six of you go back where you came from, if you do not wish to become one with the Force."

"The jedi's causing trouble." One of the Death Watch yelled. "Waste her."

Three mandolorians raised their blasters and fired; Kiri deflected all three shots back at her attackers killing all three instantly. With a wave of her hand, the jedi brought the tent on them. And everyone was comically struggling around in the dark.

"Hey, where'd she go?"

"Who turned out the lights?"

"Look out, I think she's attacking."

Korky raced out of the tent and looked back to see the three Mandolorians struggling around through the collapsed tent as the peacekeepers helped the wounded out of the fallen tent. The prince could see Kiri's lightsaber flash through the fallen tent twice. The heads of two of the Death Watch thugs falling off and rolling out of the tent.

"Poor guys." Korky closed his eyes. "You should have quit while you were ahead."

"Come on, my prince." Fett snarled, stepping out from under the tent; pointing a blaster at Korky's face. "That joke is older than the Great Sith War. Surely you could come up with better material."

"Oh, so you don't like my sense of humor?" The prince shrugged before lunging at Fett. "Then you might get a kick out of this." Jumping upward, Korky delivered a roundhouse kick to the surprised Death Watch leader. The leader's helmet went flying off, revealing a dark head of hair tied in a pony tail and soft feminine features. "Just as I thought... Ambu Fett." The prince picked up the blaster she had dropped and pointed it at the young woman. "Still trying to follow in daddy's footsteps aren't you. Why don't you just go crawling back to your mother's farmhouse on Concord Dawn and go back to your sewing and cooking?"

"You go to the dark side, you steaming pile of bantha poodoo." She spat at his feet. "I'm just as grown up as my brother is. Stop making fun of me like I'm a child."

"Don't worry you'll be treated like an adult in Manda prison." He smirked at her, raising his blaster. "Just be sure not to avoid the mystery meat in the prison cafeteria." At that moment, three more Death Watch flew over head firing down at the young prince. One of the stun shots hit him square in the back, knocking Korky to the ground.

"We got him." One of the Death Watch exclaimed. "Be sure to take him alive, Ambu." But at that moment, Kiri emerged from the fallen tent seeing the three Death Watch overhead. She reached out with the force and flipped the speed dials on two of their rocket pack.

"Hey, what's happening!?" One of them screamed. "My jet pack's going out of control." Two of the Death Watch began doing loops and flips all over the sky until they collided with each other midair and exploded.

"You idiots." The third Death Watch member exclaimed. "I told you to grab two of the rocket packs made of mind trick proof beskar." Rocketing down to grab Korky, the Death Watch member flew off with Ambu close behind.

"I've got to rescue him." Force-jumping onto a nearby rooftop, Kiri used the force to race along the rooftops leaping from building to building until she caught up with the two Mandoes. Throwing her lightsaber, she guided it towards the rocket pack of the thug carrying Korky.

The pack exploded on impact and the surprised Death Watch dropped the prince as his pack blew him to bits. Leaping into the air, Kiri caught the unconscious Korky as Ambu flew off into the planet's setting sun.

"This isn't over, jedi." Ambu hissed. "You may have saved the prince, but my brother and his squad are already attacking the Duchess as we speak."


	12. The Manda-lore of Jedi: Part 3

The Manda-lore of Jedi: Part 3

After leaving the cave, Ahsoka and Ben made their way back to the capital. As they passed through the marketplace, Ahsoka picked them both up a container of blue milk before going over to stand beside Ben on a small bridge over looking a stream.

"Hey, you alright?" Ahsoka asked, handing him the drink. "This must be a lot for you to take in all at once. Being force sensitive and all."

"I just can't believe it. I'm a jedi?" Kryze asked in disbelief. "It's like a rebel finding out he had parents who were Imperial officiers. It doesn't feel right."

"I know it's a lot to take in, but obviously the force has a plan for you. It wouldn't have put you through all this if it wasn't for some higher purpose."

"Well, I sure wish. I knew what it was." Kryze sighed. "See. Here on Mandalore, the clans value combat above all else. Life is a struggle according to my people's philosophy and any form of battle be it internal or external is a way to make yourself stronger, even if you lose."

"Huh, I never thought of it that way before." Ahsoka replied. "But don't Mandalorians hate jedi? I mean, we've been fighting each other for centuries. Going all the way back to the Mandalorian Wars."

"No, we don't hate jedi at all. Like Bo-Katan said, the Mandalrians and the jedi had long rivalry." Ben protested. "When the jedi stopped Mandalore the Great from conquering the galaxy. The Mando people saw Revan as a worthy opponent, the first we'd ever come across." He turned to face Ahsoka. "When Revan killed Mandalore the Great, it became a great honor to fight a jedi. And besting one was considered the highest achievement possible for millenia."

"Then, why did the Mando try to hunt and destroy the jedi for so long?" Ahsoka asked. "Why did they ally with the Sith in the Old Wars?"

"First of all, it was the only opportunity to fight jedi." Ben replied. "And it wasn't normal Mando warriors who carried out the massacres and atrocities; it was mercenaries and criminals like those outcasts, the Fett Clan."

"So, the mando warriors do follow a code of honor." Ahsoka nodded, finally understanding. "I guess they weren't a bunch of warmongering savages."

"Wise words coming from a former padawan." Bo-Katan stated, walking up to the two young people. "You have learned much since the days of the Clone Wars, Dame Tano."

"You've changed a lot as well, Duchess Kryze." Ahsoka replied, performing a small curtsey. "Time has been far kinder to you than its been to other survivors of the Clone Wars."

"You flatter me, Ahsoka. I've suffered the ware and tear of the years." Bo-Katan ran her fingers through her hair revealing several grey streaks. "But the Mandalore people and I are forever in your debt for saving our planet from the Darth Maul zombie."

"Then, I would like to ask a favor of you." Ahsoka requested, bluntly. "I believe Ben here is strong with the Force. I would like for him to be sent to the jedi temple, so Master Skywalker can train him in the ways of the Force."

"WHAT!?" Ben asked in shock. "YOU WANT ME TO BE A JEDI!?"

"My such a bold request." The duchess mused. "But then again, my nephew has never been happy here on Mandalore. He has a warrior's heart but he is no good at Mando forms of combat... And he has suffered much bullying and taunting, because of it."

"Aunt Bo, please don't bring that up." Ben snapped, annoyed. "Ahsoka doesn't need to hear about that."

"I think she should know how badly the other boys taunted and tormented you while growing up." She continued. "I can't tell you how many times we found young Ben stuffed upside-down in a locker at school or hung from the flag pole by his boxers."

"You suffered that much." Ahsoka asked, a twinge of pity in her heart. "You need to come to the jedi temple with us. We'll teach you to keep your emotions in balance."

"But I..." Ben started to protest, when they heard the sound of several approaching rocket packs. "Wait, that sounds like several super commandoes coming this way."

"Duchess, Ben, get behind me." Ahsoka commanded, activating her lightsaber. "Neither one of you are in armor and you're both unprepared for a fight."

"Are you kidding a Mando warrior is always ready for battle." The duchess reached underneath her skirt and pulled out a small hand held blaster from a holstier on her garterbelt.

"How did you get that?" Ben asked in shock.

"Where were you keeping that?" Ahsoka raised an eyebrow.

"That information is strictly classified." She answered, smiling.

"Good, because I don't wanna know." Ahsoka replied.

Just then, several Mando warriors in armor landed around them and the six Death Watch members closed in a circle around the two royals and one jedi.

"Surrender and drop your weapons." The leader of Death Watch commanded. "We shall use lethal force."

"Oh, drop the act you snivling brat." The duchess growled, glaring at the Clan Symbol on the leader's armor. "I know very well that it's you under there, Jodo Fett. The boy pulled his helmet off and sneered at the duchess.

"So, you recognized me, you old hag." He pointed his wrist blaster at her. "I've been waiting to take a shot at you and your weak government ever since your family was restored to power."

"Wait a minute, Fett?" Ahsoka asked. "As in that kid, Boba from the Clone Wars."

"Yes, Boba Fett was my father." The angry boy growled. "After Skywalker and that stupid Corliean smuggler knocked him into the Great Pit of Carkoon, my sister and I picked up his distress beacon." Jodo's eyes glazed over and he looked as if he was about to cry.

"By the time, our ship arrived on Tatoonie. We found the Great Pit a massive crater and the Sarlac blown to bits. We found our father laying on the edge of the pit, having crawled his way out. But the beasts stomache acid had gotten through his armor and he died in our arms." Jodo looked down at his hand, which he glenched into a fist. "We cremated him and brough his remains back to lay in the City of Bone. And now, we're going to take over Mandalore this day."

"Over my dead body." Ahsoka replied, defiantly, raising her lightsaber.

"We can arrange that." Jodo replied. "It was a jedi who killed my grandfather and a jedi who killed my father. I'd be happy to even the score."

"Ben, watch our left side." The Duchess called out, reaching for her garter again. She tossed a small cyndrilical object towards him.

"What's this thing?" Ben asked.

"It's the weapon of Tor Vizla." She replied. "Use it to defend the honor of our people." He activated the weapon and smiled when he realized he was holding the Dark Saber.

"Kill them." Jodo exclaimed. "Don't let any of them leave here alive."

Two of the Death Watch fired on Ahsoka with their blasters, which the jedi easily deflected back. Knocking her attackers of their feet, rushing forward. Ahsoka took off both of their heads with one clean slice.

"I got these two." She exclaimed. "Duchess, watch your back." Three Death Watch leapt at the duchess one with Mando dagger drawn and the other two firing wrist grappling hooks to tie her up. Leaping out of the way of the ropes, the duchess flipped over the two Mandos and grabbing their helmets, slammed their heads together, knocking them out. As a third leapt at her with the dagger, she fired her blaster pistol into his stomach; killing him with a shot between his armor plates.

"Ben, don't let them get a shot in." The Duchess called out. "Their weapons are set to kill. He dodged a punch from one of the Death Watch and began to swing the Dark Saber wildly. The Mando easily dodged all of the blows; then pulled his own blaster rifle on the youth.

"You should have learned how to use your own weapon, boy." The Death Watch stated. "Now, you'll never live to use that saber a second time." The Armored figure pulled the trigger just as one of Ben's wild swings cleaved off the front of the blaster. The gun exploded, knocking both of the fighter backward.

"AHH!" The Mando screamed as he fell to the ground. "You stupid brat. I'll kill you for that." Pulling his wrist blaster he aimed for the groggy Ben who was still laying on the ground. Seeing her nephew about to take a fatal hit, Bo-Katan jumped in-between Ben and the Death Watch member.

"NO!" The Duchess cried as the shot hit her in the midsection. "AHH!"

What happened next was so fast, no one had time to react. Seeing his aunt fall to the Mando warrior, Ben glutched the dark saber jumped forward and impaled the Death Watch member on the blade. The armored mando sputtered a few times before he died. Seeing this, Joto decided that it wasn't worth trying to destroy the jedi now. He decided to retreat and he fled the area.

"Duchess, are you alright?" Ahsoka de-activated her light saber and ran to prop the duchess up with her arm. "You're injured. We'll get you to..."

"No time. This was my last battle." The Duchess coughed, drops of blood coming out from her mouth. "Dame Ahsoka, tell my son, Korky that it is time for him to ascend the throne. Do not worry for those were the last members of Death Watch except for the Fett siblings." Her breath growing shallow, she looked over at Ben. "My nephew, it is my last request that you go to the jedi temple and follow in the footsteps of your honorable ancestor and become the jedi you were always meant to be." The last gasp of breath slipped from the duchess.

"Auntie, no." Ben cried, reaching up Ahsoka closed Bo-Katan's eyes with her fingers. And laid her head to rest on the ground.

"Rest well, Duchess of Mandalore. You are with your ancestor in the Force now."


	13. The Manda-Lore of Jedi: Part 4

The Manda-Lore of Jedi: Part 4

Leaders from all over the Mandalorian Commonwealth had gathered at the City of Bone; the sacred resting place of all great mando warriors. A procession of clan chiefs slowly made its way into the skeletal mouth entrance to the great temple. Each chief was carrying a lit blue candle and singing in the old Taung language.

Behind the chiefs, several women followed the procession sobbing while two bards played mournful tunes on their insturments. At the head of the procession, Prince Korky Kryze lead the six pallbearers who carried the body of the late duchess reverently. Ben, Kiri, and Ahsoka followed behind them wearing the robes of the jedi order.

"You look nice with your new padawan braid." Ahsoka whispered to Ben, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks, but I don't really feel like talking about that right now." He replied.

"Ben, what is that song they are singing?" Kiri asked. "And why the blue candles?"

"The song is the Hymn of Death. It recounts the heroic last stand of Mandalore the Great when he fell to the Jedi Revan." Ben whispered. "It is to inspire the spirit of the dead to accomplish great deeds in the Netherworld of the Force. And the blue candles are the beacons of light to guide the soul to the place where the ancestors wait." The procession led through the corridors of the temple and Ahsoka was creeped out by walls and ceilings made of bone and skulls. They arrived at a central chamber where the body was laid on a sacred slab of kyber crystal.

"That's one way to use a kyber crystal." Kiri commented. "I hope they never shoot a blaster into it."

"They won't." Ben replied, almost insulted. Korky stepped forward and began to speak.

"My brothers and sisters of the Mando, and honored jedi guests, we are here today to pay our last respects to Duchess Bo-Katan of House Kryze. She led her people in a misguided fight against her sister during the Clone Wars, then took her place as Duchess of Mandalore after the conflict was ended. When the empire came and enslaved our people, she fought against House Vizla and their Death Watch whom the Empire had put in charge over us. With the help of Sabine of House Wren, she freed our world from the Empire and made Mandalore independent once more."

Korky stopped speaking and two Mando'a druids stepped forward and muttered prayers in the old language, while spreading incense over the body. Another druid stepped forward with a bowl of a steaming acid substance and poured it all over the body. To Ahsoka and Kiri's horror, the Duchess' flesh, organs, and muscles dissolved away to nothing. Only the bones remained.

"What? What did they just do?" Ahsoka asked, softly in horror. "I thought they were going to cremate her or something."

"Her flesh was merely a husk that her warrior spirit dwelled within. It has dissolved and returned to the soil from which it came." Ben explained. "Her bones will now be added to the walls of this sacred site. Strengthening the City of Bone as she once strengthened her people."

As the druids removed the skeleton, two more priests brought out a silver spiked crown that looked so ancient, that it might be older than the first Republic. Removing the crown from its pillow, one of the druids placed it on Korky's head.

"Before the entire gathering of the clan chiefs, I name you Duke Korky Kryze. Ruler of all the clans and the Mandalore Commonwealth." The gathered crowd than beat their chests with their right fist and let out a cry of approval. All of the clan chiefs along with the three jedi bowed before the new duke.

"Let this mark the end of the blood feud between the Mandalorian people and the Jedi. As one of our own has entered their order once more." Korky gestured towards Ben. "May you go and serve your clan and your people with honor among the ranks of the Jedi."

* * *

The two jedi made the flight back to Ilum aboard their U-wing while Ben Kryze followed in a Y-wing Korky had given him. The three landed on the nearby planet of Ossus where Ben was stunned by the size of the ruins.

"Wow, all these crumbling temples?" The Mando jedi asked in shock. "I guess Master Skywalker started his academy in one of these buildings."

"Not exactly." Ahsoka replied, with a smile. The female jedi walked over to what appeared to be a solid wall and stuck her hand through the surface. Much to Ben's surprise his two companions walked right through the surface of the wall. Without even questioning it, he closed his eyes stuck out his hands and walked forward.

He felt the wall give way like some kind of gooey liquid and after he had stepped all the way through he opened his eyes to find himself in a jungle paradise.

"By the stars," Ben exclaimed, looking out at the endless jungle and the magnificent temple standing in the middle of it. "I can't have imagined all of this." The two girls guided Ben towards the temple where Luke Skywalker was waiting for them at the entrance.

"Welcome to the Jedi Academy, Ben Kryze." Luke greeted him with a respectful bow. "I am Grandmaster Luke Skywalker, leader of the new jedi order."

"It is an honor to meet you, Master Skywalker." Ben replied, returning the bow. "But I thought the jedi would be located in the jedi temple on Courscant since the empire was destroyed and all."

"About that." Luke replied, looking almost sheepish. "After the jedi purge, the emperor converted the lower levels of the temple into the Imperial Royal Palace while preserving the upper levels as a grizzly monument to the jedi massacre." Luke closed his eyes. "When Ahsoka and I went to the temple to retrieve jedi archives from the Emperor's collection, we accidentally set off a booby trap that destroyed the entire temple."

"Oh boy." Ben groaned, looking over at Ahsoka. "Boy, you really know how to bring the house down, don't you."

"In any event, we should begin your training as soon as possible, Padawan Kryze." Luke explained as the three of them walked up the steps and entered the temple. "We are going to need as many jedi as we can muster, given the chaos of this dark age in the galaxy."

As Ahsoka and Kiri escorted Ben to his room, Luke ascended the stairs to the temple's central tower. Entering the jedi council chambers, he sat down in the Grandmaster's chair and let out an exhausted sigh.

"I don't know how much more of this preparing and temple restoration I can handle." Luke groaned, putting his head in his hands. "I'll be glad when the temple is fully restored in a few weeks and the new students training can begin."

"Luke, you're stressing yourself into a bag on." A zeltron woman in jedi robes stepped up behind him and started to massage his shoulders. "The weight of the whole galaxy doesn't fall squarely on you. There are other masters in the order now."

"I know, Patti, I know." He groaned, putting his hand on hers. "But there are too few of us to train a new generation of jedi." Luke stood up and turned to face her. "We now have six padawan and five masters. How can we train them in the old manner with such an odd numbering?"

"Luke, I might not be strong with the force but I could train them in the fundamentals. If I have another master to demonstrate for techniques for me." Patti suggested. "Why don't I try training one of the padawans? You and the other masters could assist me."

"I... I don't know." Luke replied, doubtfully. "It's always taken a jedi to train another jedi. I mean, could the students even relate to you not having any force abilities?"

"You don't have to be a master to teach." She replied with a smile. "All it takes is a willingness to grant knowledge to the next generation and a desire to help others learn."

"Alright, I'll let you work with a padawan." Luke sighed. "I just hope this isn't another one of my famous bad decisions."

"I just don't want you to break your balls off while running the order." As Luke and Patti were talking the two gentleman jedi masters came into the room.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Voolif asked, looking at Luke with a mischievous smile. "She's not a padawan or a master. Who is your friend there?"

"I believe this must be the young lady that Luke told us about." Quilan replied, looking the Zaltron over with interest. "She's the one whose been helping Luke recover lost jedi knowledge and artifacts."

"That's correct, noble jedi." The woman bowed. "My name is Patti San-tika and I am an archaeologist and treasure hunter. I search for relics and artifacts that belonged to the jedi order; I'm trying to help all of you rebuild the order and restore peace to the galaxy."

"You've been a big help from what I here, Miss Tika." Vos replied. "But how did you first meet Master Skywalker and why did you start helping him with finding out about the jedi?"

At that, Patti smiled and sat down in one of the vacant council chairs.

"Ah, now that is a story that is worth the hearing..."


	14. Ghosts of Korriban: Pt 1

Ghosts of Korriban: Pt 1

 _Four Years Ago, one week after the Battle of Yavin..._

"Wow. Can you believe it, Wedge?" Luke asked in disbelief, as the two pilots watched several cruisers take-off. "It's only been a short time since we blew up the Death Star and we're already leaving Yavin."

"We have to, Luke. It's only a matter of time before the Empire comes looking for us." Wedge replied. "We're lucky that Tarkin didn't inform the Empire that our base was here before he died. But an Imperial Patrol is bound to find Darth Vader's TIE Fighter sooner or later. And then, they'll know where our base is."

Luke watched the last of the transports lift off from the temple, leaving only Rouge Squadron on the parade grounds.

"Well, I'm going to take the others to meet up with the main fleet." Wedge answered. "Are you sure you won't be coming with us, Chief?"

"Sorry, Wedge. Not right now." Luke replied. "But I'll rejoin all of you just as soon as I go back and get my aunt and uncle's affairs straightened out on Tatooine. Then, I'll meet up with you guys at... What's the name of that planet?"

"Ugh, it's an ice planet out in the middle rim." Wedge stuck his tongue. "Some place named after some jedi lord. Hoth, I think."

"Good luck, buddy." Luke smiled, giving Wedge a thumbs up as he climbed into his X-wing. "And may the Force be with you."

After the other pilots of Rogue Squadron had taken off, Luke started to lower R2 into his slot on the X-wing when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Luke. You must hear me, Luke." The eerie voice called out to him. "There is an important task that you must accomplish."

Luke spun around and his eyes went wide as he saw the glowing translucent image of Obi-wan Kenobi. At first, he thought it might be some kind of hologram but the vision appeared to solid and real to be a projection. And something in his mind told him, Kenobi was actually there.

"BEN! IT'S YOU!" Luke exclamed, happy to see his mentor. "I thought Vader killed you on the Death Star, but you just disappeared." He exclamed. "What happened? How did...?"

"Luke, I am one with the Force now. You must hear my words." Ben explained. "You must head to the planet Korriban, the ancient home of the Sith Lords. Someone who will help you on your path to becoming a jedi is there waiting for you." And with that, the vision disappeared.

Several hours later, Luke and R2 were in hyperspace; their X-wing headed for the Korriban system. The droid beeped and whistled a question to Luke who could only shake his head.

"Yes, R2. I know we were supposed to go to Tatooine. But Obi-wan says I'm needed here." Luke answered. As the X-wing came out of hyperspace, Luke found himself above a dusty desert world with blowing sand and red dunes. "Oh no, it's just like home." He groaned. "Why do ancient bad guys all have to put their tombs on desert worlds?" Coming in for a landing on the far side of the planet's desert, Luke stepped out of his X-wing and stripped off his pilot suit. "Well, Ben said there was some reason I should come here." Luke told R2. "But he didn't tell me what it was. I have no idea where I'm supposed to start."

Just then, Luke felt an icy chill run down his spine. He felt an aura of pure evil radiating from somewhere in the distance. "Over there, R2. It's something off to the west." He shuttered. "That valley past the canyons. It's strong in the dark side of the force." R2 beeped, sarcastically at that, which caused Luke to glare at him. "Hey, what do you mean. I sound like somebody you used to know?" Luke snapped. "Who's Mace Windu?" The droid simply beeped and started moving off towards the west.

Wrapping his cloak around himself, Luke began to truge through the scorching desert sands. It was a desolate journey with the only signs of life being the occassional shrub or moving bantha heard. Finally, a deadly wind picked up blowing scorching sands over Luke's partially exposed body.

"R2, it's getting too dangerous out here." Luke exclaimed running for one of the caves. "Hurry up, before your sensors get clogged." The droid beeped in response, before activating his leg rockets and flying over to the cave. Once inside, Luke began to clear the dust and dirt off of the droids open ports and optic sensors. When R2 beeped another question at him, Luke replied: "Oh, I don't know R2. I can't figure out why Ben wanted us to come to this dead world." Luke through the rag across the cave in disgust. "We'll probably get caught by sand people or whatever predator lives on this desert rock. The only reason I went along with coming here is old Ben's promise I would become a jedi knight like my father." Getting angry, Luke began to pace the room. "Why should I even care about that anyway? I never even knew my father or what kind of person he was. This is all so pointless." As look sat down, in frustration, R2 activated his holo projector. As Luke looked down, he saw the image of a ten-year old boy sitting and repairing a droid as a teenage girl walked up to him.

"Wait, R2. Who is that?" Luke asked in confusion. "What's going on?"

 _"Are you an angel?" The boy asked her. "I've heard spacers talk about angels. They're from the moons of Iego, I think."_

After the scene had played out, the image shifted to a young man in jedi robes and a woman dressed in Naboo clothing.

 _"Is it true, jedi, are forbidden to love?" The woman asked._

 _"Love and attachment are forbidden for members of the Order." The man replied. "But whenever I see you, my heart starts to ache." As he watched the two, Luke realized the young man and woman were the same people as the child and teenager from before._

The scene shifted again and the young jedi and the woman were wearing wedding clothes and standing before a minister.

 _"Do you, Anakin Skywalker, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"And do you," There was static that blocked the sound. "take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"Then by the power..." The image cut out and Luke was left staring in amazement._

"R2, was that my parents?" Luke asked in shock. "What's going on here? What else are you hiding under that dome of yours?" R2 played a few more scenes. Luke learned his father had been a junk yard slave in Mos Epsa and had been a pod-racer. He was rescued by a jedi knight named Qui Gonn and taken to the temple to be raised. From what Luke could gather from the images, Anakin had married a royal handmaiden named Padme; And obviously had Luke and sent him to Uncle Owen as a baby. There was obviously more to the story but R2 fell silent and wouldn't say anything else. "Thanks R2. I needed that." Luke smiled. "We better get ready to leave, because the winds are starting to die out." But just as Luke was getting ready to depart, he heard a strange chanting sound coming closer and closer to the cave.

"OH-EE-YUM, YOH-UM! OH-EE-YUM, YOH-UM!" The chant repeated again and again as the sound of marching footsteps approached.

"Uh oh, I think some of the natives might have found us." Luke added, moving to the back of the cave. "Get ready R2, we might be in for a fight." The jedi padawan and his droid waited for several minutes until several native tribesmen began to pass the entrance. They were crimson-skinned primitives with what looked like red mustaches made of flesh. They were carrying strange spears and what looked like obsidian katanas. Luke noticed some of them wearing bits and pieces of random clone trooper armor and fragments off of starships. "Look that one guys is wearing an A-wing cockpit lid as a breastplate." Luke answered in disbelief. "I hope these guys don't see us." R2 beeped in response and two of the primitives looked into the cave. "Thanks a lot, R2." Luke yelled, jumping forward and activating his lightsaber. The warriors swung their weapons at him which Luke easily cut through. With a yelp, two of them ran away as more poured into the cave entrance.

"A JAY-AI! A SORCERER FROM BEYOND THE STARS!" one of the savages cried. "Don't let him curse you with his magic." The tribe rushed at Luke who easily chopped through their swords and spears, but several of the natives managed to surprise him dropping a net on him from above and kicking the lightsaber out of his hand while he was distracted.

"AH! They got me." Luke cried out in disbelief. "R2, give me a hand here." The droid rolled forward. A small arm poking out at one of the warrior's waist, looking down the savage was given a painful electric shock right between the legs.

"AAAIIIIIII!" It called out, running for his life. R2 chased after him shooting electric shocks at his butt.

"You thought you could beat us, wizard?" One of the savages laughed. "But we too smart for jay-ai." Looking at the lightsaber, he turned the hilt right toward his face. "How this work?" Touching the button on the side, he activated the blade which went through his face and came out the back of his head. The dead tribesman fell over and one of the other tribesmen picked the saber up with a stick.

"Don't touch this." He declared. "It full of evil juju." Tying Luke up, they carried him out of the cave and back to their village. The tribal village was a primitive collection of ramshackle huts cobbled together from pieces of ships and machinery, some thousands of years old. Luke was tied to a stake near a boiling cauldron of water.

"Hey, what's that for?" Luke asked. A fat native wearing what looked like a chef's hat.

"It for you. Big feast tonight." The savage declared, putting some kind of pepper on Luke's head and making him sneeze. "You go good in stew. Hahahahaha."

"Oh, great I'm an appetizer." Luke groaned. "I wonder where R2 got himself off to."

"Well, mymymy. Looks like you got yourself in a bit of trouble, offworlder." A female voice declared. "I guess you picked a bad time to come to Korriban." Luke looked behind him and his jaw nearly hit the dirt. The jedi padawan saw a beautiful pink-skinned woman. She was dressed in a gold bikini that left nothing to the imagination.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Patti San-tika." The zeltron woman replied. "And you made a big mistake in coming here, spacer."

"Patti San-tika?" Luke asked in disbelief. "What is a zeltron woman doing on Korriban and in the company of these primtive savages?"

"That's none of your concern, spacer." She growled, holding a vibro-knife. "Why have you come here?"

"As you said, none of your business." Luke retorted. "Now, either let me free or get out of the way so those bozos can have me for their main course."

"Alright, I'll set you free but no funny business." She cut the ropes and as Luke stood up. She handed him the small pack the korribani had taken from him. "Here's your gear. Now, take it and get out of here." Luke snapped his equipment belt back into place checking his blaster and comlink. Reaching into a pouch on the back, he pulled out his father's lightsaber and activated it.

"Huh, looks like they just stuck this back into the belt pouch and forgot about it." Luke chuckled. At that moment, Patti's eyes went wide and she let out a gasp.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She squeed, putting her hands to her mouth in shock. "A jedi. You're a jedi." Patti began hopping excitely and hugging Luke. "Oh my force, you're a real jedi. I'm so sorry I was suspicious like that. It's so incredible to meet you."

"Uh... chocking... not breathing." Luke gasped out. "Need air."

"Oh, right. Right." She replied, letting him go. "I have so many questions I like to ask you. You must tell me everything about everything."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why are you so excited about jedi?" Luke asked in confusion. "I thought most people in the galaxy thought the jedi were traitors."

"Oh, I don't the rubbish that the emperor's propaganda machine spews out." She replied in disgust. "My father raised me to believe the jedi were heroes and I'm trying to learn everything I can about them and the force."

"Is that why you're here on Korriban." Luke asked, clipping his lightsaber back on his belt. "Are you trying to research those evil sorcerors called the sith lords?"

"Yes, actually. I arrived here several months ago and hid my ship." Patti explained. "I, then, joined this tribe posing as a slave girl. I'm trying to research a particular piece of jedi lore that these savages might know about."

"Uh-huh, you're 'researching' jedi history in a thong bikini." Luke pointed out, which earned him a soft kick in the leg. "Hey."

"Let's just say research can sometimes be too disgusting to talk about and leave it at that." She stuck her tongue out. "Now, that I have an actual jedi here. What do you say we blow this nerf-burger stand?" Luke nodded and Patti pulled a blaster from the garter-belt on her leg.

A few minutes later, the jedi and the zeltron exploded out of the hut. Patti blasting away at the savages while Luke swung wildly with his lightsaber; taking down several of the tribesmen at once.

"Hurry up." Patti called out making a run for it. "We need to make it to the edge of the village right now." The two fleeing heroes cut down several korribani but hundreds more from the village came pouring after them as the pair reaching the line of rocks that circled the edge of the village. Patti pulled a thermal detonator out of her cleavage and tossed it back onto the soft sand far away from them.

"Hey, you activated that thing." Luke pointed out. "But it's not big enough to blow up the entire group of warriors."

"It's not meant to." Patti replied. "You're about to find out why they call this village the devil's jaws in the Korriban language."

The detonator exploded and the sand started to shift and rumble. Just as the angry group of savages reached the circle of rocks. A towering pair of jaws emerged from the sand and closed over the entire village swallowing it whole. A massive beak rose from the desert floor roaring in triumph before letting out a large disgusting belch before disappearing back into the miles-wide pit which quickly filled with sand again.

"WHAT!? WHAT!? What in the name of the force was that?" Luke sputtered out in amazement.

"That was a full-grown sarlacc." Patti replied, trying to keep from laughing. "And well... there goes the last Korribani."

"That was a sarlacc?" Luke asked. "But the one aback on Tatooine is tiny compared to that."

"The on in the great pit of Carkoon is only a baby." Patti explained. "It won't reach maturity for another thousand years or so."

"Wait you mean, the last Korribani?" Luke asked in shock.

"They were well on their way to extinction." Patti shook her head, sadly. "They had already killed their last female before I got here. They would have either killed each other off or died off. But the sarlacc did it for them."

"Good grief, I didn't think there was any species that stupid." Luke shook his head. "Anyway, we better get going the sun's about to come up and we'll want to be in shelter before the daytime heat hits."

The two trudged back towards Patti's starship, the Albatross. After Patti had put on a change of clothes, she and Luke sat down to discuss matters.

"Wow, so you're the son of a jedi knight. That's so cool." Patti exclaimed as R2 replayed the holos that he had shown Luke earlier. "That means you're the son of Anakin Skywalker." She continued to get more excited. "The greatest jedi hero of the Clones Wars and the chosen one of the prophecy. "EEEEE!" Then, she fainted.

"Oh boy, an extreme jedi fangirl." Luke shook his head. "I wonder how she would have reacted if she had met Ben Kenobi."


	15. Ghosts of Korriban: Pt 2

Ghosts of Korriban: Pt 2

Cold... The one thing that impressed Luke Skywalker the most about the Valley of the Dark Lords was how cold it was. As he and Patti entered the ancient row of tombs, the jedi padawan couldn't get over how chilly it was on a desert world during the daytime.

"The weather is so strange here." Luke commented. "Why doesn't the sun's heat warm this part of Korriban?"

"They say the sith lords spirits make this place cold with the dark side." Patti explained. "Or they might simply be trying to prevent us from reaching our goal."

"And what is exactly is that goal?" Luke asked, curiously. "Why are we here anyway?"

"We've come to retrieve the master kyber crystal from the tomb of Darth Bane." Patti explained as they trudged forward. "It was the first crystal inside the first lightsaber wielded by the founder of the Jedi Order."

"Wow, the sith have an artifact like that?" Luke asked, in disbelief. "How did it end up in a dark lord's crypt?"

"The crystal was passed down from each grandmaster of jedi to the next and was used inside their lightsabers. The last grandmaster lost his lightsaber in battle to Darth Sidious who claimed the blade as his trophy and brought the master crystal back to Darth Bane's tomb as an offering to the great sith lords of the past." Patti stated.

"So, we are going to recover the first kyber crystal from a sith tomb?" Luke answered, shaking his head. "Sounds like fun. What are we waiting for?"

As the two made their way through the alley of tombs, dark snakes seemed to slither out of all the crypts and head towards the pair of explorers. Luke tried to crush the head of one with his boot, but the snake simply evaporated like a cloud before reforming nearby.

"Uh, Patti." Luke asked, nervously. "I don't like the look of this."

The snakes came together and formed a circle of figures in long dark robes. These creatures wore faceless masks under thier hoods and simply stared blankly at the jedi and his companion.

"You should not have come here, heroes." Several creepy voices whispered as one. "The living have no business in the land of the dead."

"Luke, it's the sith lord of the past." Patti whispered, terror in her voice. "Naga Sadow, Freedon Nadd, Marka Ragnos. They are all trying to stop us."

"You will perish little jedi. You and the green one are the last of your kind." The ghosts began to spin around the two explorers in a circle, making them dizzy. "Once Lord Sidious and Lord Vader have destroyed you both, the jedi's fire will be snuffed out forever and the galaxy shall belong to the sith."

"Don't listen to them, Luke. They're speaking lies." Patti told him, holding out her hand. "Here, let me guide you through the darkness. Your strength in the Force will only cloud your judgment in this evil place."

Luke swung his lightsaber wildly at the wraiths, but the blade simply went right through them; realizing he couldn't fight the spirits, Luke turned off his weapon and took Patti's hand.

"You're right, this lightsaber can't hurt them. Get me out of here." Luke replied. Patti took his hand and lead him past the ghosts as he kept his eyes closed. The spirits soon disappeared and the two explorers came to a large ravine.

"Great, it doesn't look like there's a bridge or anything." Luke noted. "So how the heck, do we get across?"

"Watch this." Patti replied, with a smile. Reaching down to her belt, she pulled out what looked like a lightsaber handle with a long coiled wire attached to it. Whipping out the wire, she pressed a button on the handle and a long lightsaber like beam shot down the cords.

"That's a light whip." Luke exclaimed. "I heard about some female jedi used them in my Aunt Beru's stories, but how can we swing across on that thing. It will cut through anything it wraps around."

"Exactly." She replied. Whipping the weapon around a nearby large column, she yanked on the light whip slicing through the column's base causing it to fall over and create a bridge. "There you go, instant bridge." She turned off her whip. "Now, let's go and claim our prize."

The two entered the ruins of the tomb of Darth Bane. Several crumbling statues seemed to glare at them as they made their way towards the crypt. Stepping up to the alter, Luke and Patti were greeted by the sight of black smoke coming out from beneath the coffin.

"Welcome, last of the jedi." The voice of a long dead sith lord greeted them. "Why have you disturbed my rest?" A large flaming figure floated in the air above them, clad in skeletal armor and smelling of charred flesh. The spirit of Darh Bane glared down at the two mortals with hate and contempt.

"We've come to take back the jedi treasure you sith stole." Patti declared. "Then, we shall leave you to your eternal rest."

"Think to rebuild the Jedi Order, do you?" Bane laughed. "My students have finally destroyed you cursed jedi and soon young Skywalker you will be the last as I was the last."

"You're wrong." Luke replied, defiantly. "The order will rise again and I will avenge Obi-wan and my father for Darth Vader killing them." There was a moment of silence for a minute.

"AAAAHHHHH! HA-HA-HA-HA!" The sith lord roared with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Luke demanded.

"You little fool, you know nothing. The dark side has hidden the truth from you." Bane raised his hand, creating a cloud of mist surrounding Luke. "Behold, see the dark future that you will create."

Looking around himself, he saw Patti was gone and the jedi padawan found himself in an unfamiliar place. Then, five figures in dark robes emerged from the shadows. They all activated lightsabers and started to slowly approach Luke.

"Who. Who are you?" Luke asked in shock, raising his own lightsaber. "You're not sith but I still feel the dark side in you."

"They are my servants and they have only one purpose, jedi." Another figure emerged from the darkness wearing the same black robes and a partly silver mask. "To end your life and begin the rule of Kylo Ren." The masked figure activated a lightsaber with two smaller blades coming out of the sides of the handgrip.

Luke raised his saber to defend himself as the mysterious stranger swung his red lightsaber and disappeared, leaving Luke back in the tomb with Bane's ghost and Patti.

"Luke, are you alright?" Patti asked in a panic. "You were swinging your lightsaber around wildly and muttering stuff."

"The boy has seen what is to come, even if he some how overcomes my sith. He will still lose." Bane began to disappear. "Take your pathetic little trinket jedi it will avail you not in the end."

Approaching the tomb, Patti lifted the lid to reveal the rotting courpse of Darth Bane. The kyber crystal sitting by his head. Grabbing the gemstone, Patti closed the coffin and motioned to Luke.

"Come on, this place is way too creepy." Patti shivered. "Let's get back to our ships and get the heck off this dead planet."


	16. Meeting an Old Friend

Meeting an Old Friend (For the First Time)

A few hours later, Patti and Luke were on board the Silver Albatross traveling through hyperspace as the stars trailed around them. Luke turned to thank his new friend.

"It was really nice of you to let me save fuel by stashing my X-wing in your ship's hanger." He stated, playing with the green crystal they had just recovered. "So, you can teach me more about who the jedi were and what they did, right?"

"Well, not me, silly." She laughed, zipping up her jacket from the chilliness of space. "My adopted father is the big jedi expert. He'll tell you all about the jedi and the Force."

"Yeah, you mentioned him before." Luke replied, setting the gemstone down. "Where exactly are we going to meet him?" Turning back to the ship's controls, Patti brought up a star map on the screen.

"Here, a little blue planet in the Outer Rim. Have you ever heard of a place called Ossus?"

"No, what is it?" Luke asked, puzzled.

"This planet was the headquarters of the jedi from the time they left their first temple until they moved to Corusant. It is the home of the great jedi library and my father and his monks take care of the place now."

"Wow, sounds like your father is a very serious man." Luke replied.

Patti almost seemed to chuckle at that.

"You'll see." The Silver Albatross came out of hyperspace over a jungle planet covered with oceans. Landing somewhere on the largest continent, the ship docked at a large ziggeruat with the flags of the jedi order hanging all over the building.

"Oh yeah, this place isn't going to draw the empire's attention." Luke laughed. "Still I guess being in Hutt Space, they would look the other way."

"The hutts don't care about most religious groups." Patti replied. "In fact, being superstitious gangsters, they mostly leave holy men and religious orders alone." As the ship landed, several monks came out to greet them wearing red robes that covered every inch of their bodies. As the monks surrounded Luke and Patti, what appeared to be their leader stepped forward and stamped his staff on the ground.

"Greetings, Brother Seyjo." Patti waved. "How are things in the Force tonight?" The monk responded with a strange humming noise. And Patti smiled. "Oh yes, my trip went very well. I even managed to find a living jedi I brought back with me." Turning to Luke in surprise, the monks all fell to their knees and cowtowed. Standing up, they all produced a pleasant humming noise before walking back into the temple.

"What was that all about?" Luke asked. "They didn't even say anything."

"The monks have a vow of silence. They speak with their vocal cords while slightly tapping the Force."

"The monks are force-sensitive!?" He asked in shock.

"No, did you see those staves they are carrying with the little crystals on top." She replied. "Those crystals are agaden crystals. They allow an individual to use the force for visions, minor healing and simple tricks. Nothing like sensing emotions or moving physical objects."

"Oh." Luke replied. "It figures that there wouldn't be anyone here who could train me."

"That isn't exactly true, my boy." A voice bellowed out as a monk in gold robes emerged from the building. "I believe I may be able to be of assistance in your noble quest."

"Umm, Patti. Who's this monk?" Luke asked, nervously. "And why is he talking to me?"

"Luke, this is Lor Santeeka, my father." Patti explained as the monk took his hood off. "Daddy, this is Luke Skywalker; jedi padawan."

"Skywalker. AH!" The monk exclaimed, rushing forward and giving both of them a bear hug.

"Choking, not breathing." Luke gagged with his eyes bulging out.

"Sorry, noble padawan." Lor stated, putting him down. "It has been many years since I was blessed with the presence of a noble jedi. The last being Kaleb Dume, who came to this place with his student, Ezra. I have been awaiting the arrival of the son of the chosen one as foretold by prophecy."

"Wait, chosen one?" Luke asked, confused. "Are you saying my father wasn't just an ordinary jedi knight?"

"Oh yeah, you are the offspring of Anakin Skywalker. The chosen one who will bring balance to the Force." The monk smiled, beaming with an excitement Luke found contagious. "When I was but a child on Felucia, your father and Sir Kenobi saved my life from the battle droids armies and now I can repay the favor by helping the son of Skywalker."

"Gee, thank." Luke replied. "I'm glad to know my father was such a hero."

"Well, enough dilly-dally. Let us go inside." Lor lead them into the building where Luke found a maze of tunnels and passageways. Several groups of chanting monks passed the trio, going about their daily prayers and carrying burners filled with incense.

* * *

Passing into a great central chamber, Luke found a room filled to the brim with hardbound books and data cylinders.

"Whoa, it looks like there are thousands of books in here, literally." Luke stated dumbfounded. "I didn't know there were this many texts in the whole galaxy."

"Ah, yes. This is the largest collection of jedi history and lore anywhere within the empire." Lor nodded.

"You definately live up to your name." Luke answered.

"This great library was built at the dawn of the republic to house all jedi learning and knowledge. When the vile sith drove the jedi from this place, the books were left here to crumble with the ruins." Lor explained. "But when the emperor began his great jedi purge, my brothers and I with our strong belief in the Force came here to preserve all the jedi learning we could."

"My father used to travel around and collect jedi tomes from all the worlds before the emperor could destroy them." Patti continued. "When I was a child, the star cruiser my family and I were traveling on crashed on a planet in the Outer Rim. Daddy found me and raised me as his own. I was the only survivor of the crash."

"Now, my little girl seeks out the knowledge for me and in retrieving the first kyber crystal she has brought you to me."

"Can you teach me the ways of the jedi?" Luke asked. "I want to be a knight like my father before me."

"I can teach you all about jedi lore and history." The monk replied. "And I can train you in the art of lightsaber combat which I learned from a jedi master we hid here during the purge."

"But daddy is not force sensitive." Patti explained. "If you want to learn how to use jedi powers, you'll need to seek out a true master."

"Okay." Luke grumbled. "Well, at least teach me what you can."

And so over the next year, Luke trained with Lor and the other monks. They taught him all about jedi history and tradition, while Lor schooled him on the art of saber combat.

"Watch your sides," the monk exclaimed as the two trained in the dojo. "Use your strikes as defensive blows and wait for an opening."

The jedi learned how to thrust and parry; how to block blaster bolts (something Obi-wan had briefly covered); and it wasn't long before Luke could best any of the monks in a duel. It was during this time that Luke was able to spend his free time with Patti.

"Do you ever think of your friends back with the rebellion?" Patti asked. "I mean, you've only gone back a few times to visit them."

"Yeah, I miss Han, Leia, and Chewie." Luke shook his head. "And even that annoying tin can 3PO, but Leia agrees it's important I finish my jedi training here so I'll be more useful to the rebellion."

"So, who is this Leia, the princess of Aldeeran?" Patti asked, sarcasitically. "What is she to you?"

"Huh?" Luke asked, confused. "She's my friend. Why would...?"

"Oh nevermind." Patti grumbled, looking away. "Say, Luke. You're going to be heading back for another visit to Hoth soon. Do you think you could come back earlier this time? I missed you when you were gone for three months."

"I have my duties to the rebellion, Patti." Luke replied. "I can't just..." Luke was cut off as his comlink began to beep. Pulling the small device from his belt, he hooked it up to the holodisc on the table in the room and the image of Han Solo appeared.

"Hey kid, when are you coming back. Leia has been worried sick about you." The Coreillian asked. "You keep disappearing for months on end and..." He looked over Luke's shoulder. "Hey, who's the cutie back there?" At that moment, Patti reached down and shut the transmission off.

"Hey," Luke protested. "What was that for?"

"Coreillian." She muttered. "Always thinking with their cockpits."

"You sound just like Leia." Luke laughed. Luke's comlink buzzed again and at the press of a button, the image of a beautiful human woman with her hair in two buns spoke to Luke.

"Luke, when are you coming back. You spend three or four months here, then disappear for six months." She growled. Before Luke had a chance to answer, Leia looked over his shoulder. "Oh... I see, you're spending time playing hanky-panky with a zeltron girl."

"HEY! WE'RE NOT ALL PARTY ANIMALS!" Patti roared. "I'll have you know that I'm very educated and I'm good at both archiology and ship repair. I'm very handy with tools."

"Oh, I'm sure you are." Leia replied, rollig her eyes. "I bet you're just good at hammering, nailing, and screwing." Patti gave the princess a death glare before storming out of the room, leaving a clueless Luke wandering what just happened.

"Uh, what was that all about?" He asked.

"Nevermind, Luke. Just get back here as soon as you can." Leia replied. "We've got word from the bothan spy net that the empire is up to something big in the Endor system, but we don't know what it is yet."

"Okay, Leia. I'll wrap things up and head back." Luke replied.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." The princess nodded. "May the Force be with you." As the transmission ended, Patti came back into the room.

"So, you're leaving again, huh?"

"Hey, I have my responsibilities to the Alliance." Luke shrugged. "Besides, I've learned just about everything I can from your father."

"Will you at least come back to visit?" Patti asked, hopefully.

"I'd love to see you again." Luke answered. "Oh sure, I'd be happy to come back. Your dad and the monks could always use some help around here. Maybe I could even lend a hand."

As Patti finished telling her story to Voolif and Quilin, Luke stared down at his metal right hand.

"Boy, I sure did lend a hand alright and learned something about my father to boot."

"I swear Luke, neither daddy or I knew that your father had become what he did. We always thought Anakin Skywalker died protecting the younglings in the temple during Order 66."

* * *

Before Quilin could asked what she meant by that, the four heard the sound of a group of people entering the jedi temple. Rushing down to the entrance to see who it was, Luke was shocked to find the figures of four blue robed senate guard enter the chamber followed by several senators and politicians.

"Whoa," Voolif exclaimed. "Are you guys going here? How did the Galactic Senate find out about this place?"

"Senator Orgena informed us of the new jedi temple and the mission to train a new generation of knights." A middle-aged man in Coreillian clothing and a cape, stepped forward. "I wanted to see this place for myself."

"And you are?"Patti asked, suspiciously.

"Luke knows him and so do I." Quilin stepped forward to shake hands. "Senator Garm Bel-Iblis, the representive of Coreillia. I haven't seen you since the Clone Wars. How are things on your world, you old space pirate?"

"Vos, you old dog, I thought Order 66 had burned out your lightsaber." Garm laughed. "I'm not a senator anymore, I'm now the president of the Centrist Union. It's my job to make sure the galaxy alliance does things in Coreillia's best interests."

"And so you're here to make sure my jedi will serve those interests?" Luke asked in suspicion. "The jedi protect all the worlds in the alliance, Garm, not just the spoiled rich elite of the core worlds."

"Remember, Skywalker. It's the core world's money that keeps the galaxy running." Garm warned pointing a finger at him. "Coreillia stood side-by-side with the rebellion against the empire, but now it's every system for itself. Don't think the jedi will be safe if another purge were to break out, but if your little order would show favortism for the Centrist Union and include some Coreilian jedi among your ranks..."

"There will be Coreillian jedi along with jedi from every world." Luke replied, trying to keep his cool. "We will serve the interest of the Centrists just as much as we serve the Populist, the New Republic, and the First Order. The jedi protect everyone. It's the way of Force."

"Alright, Luke. Have it your way." Garm shrugged. "By the way, the Senate asked me to drop off a representative who will stay here at the temple to keep an eye on things. You should find him... amusing."

"Yub nub." A little ewok in a brown hood jumped forward.

"Teebo? What are you doing here?" Luke asked, recognizing the shaman's apprentice from Endor. "I thought you were with Whicket on Coursant."

"Nice man, offered me ride in shiny spaceship." Teebo replied, jumping dancing excitedly. "Wanted to see jedi shaman's cave full of magic for me to learn, yub nub."

"Oh great, now we have a walking teddy bear." Voolif groaned.

"I don't see what you're complaining about." Quilin joked. "He's just you cut down to size."

"Shut up, Vos."


	17. Madness in Knowledge

Madness in Knowledge

"What I'm saying is true." A voice stated over the communicator in the temple at Tython. "You must believe me."

"Look something like that doesn't make any logical sense." Quilin Vos stated.

"How does this not make any sense?" The voice asked. "I tell you the whole galaxy is in danger I tell you." There was a short pause.

"I guess we'll look into that." Quilin Vos commented, moving his eyes around. "We'll do that and get back to you."

"Oh thank you. I'm glad I'm not the only one who knows the truth in the galaxy." The voice replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the world between worlds, Luke Skywalker was looking over the list of padawans that were acquired. He had a side table out with a glass of blue milk on it.

"Okay, we have Jet Fisto, Ben Kryze, Celina Kyman, Makota Byenca, Kathrine Kalyah, and Letta Zarina." Luke stated, looking over the list of padawans. "Now, which padawan should be with each master."

"Get back here." He heard Voolif shout.

"What's the matter, man?" He heard Jet say. "Didn't you like the adjustments to the training area?"

"It doesn't need a new coat of paint." The wolfman howled. "Especially walls that are tye-dye." After Luke stopped hearing the two, he went back to the list.

"I, now, know one pairing that's out of the question." He replied. Then, he saw Ahsoka walking into the room and sit in one of the council chairs. Luke saw that she was a bit frustrated. "Hey, was there something that happened?"

"Well, I was walking around the temple and I heard Kate chasing Ben around the area." She explained. "I went to investigate. But when I got there, he tripped and we bumped into each other and..." Ahsoka stopped as she was blushing.

"And?" Luke questioned. At that moment, Quilin Vos entered the room.

"Hey, can I bother you for a minute?" He asked, getting the attention of the two jedi masters. "There was something I did hear recently."

"What was it?" Luke asked.

"There was an informant who gave me a tip." Quilin explained. "He made a claim saying that Jar Jar Binks was secretly a sith lord."

"Ugh." Luke commented. "Disregard that." He reached over for his blue milk. "It's just another one of those conspiracy theories that was thought of since the disclosure of the top secret Imperial information." He started to take a drink.

"Are you sure it's in the same category of the statement saying Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader?" He asked. Luke spat out his milk.

"That's competely ridiculous." Ahsoka stated, turning towards the grandmaster. "There is absolutely no way that Anakin could have been Vader. Right, Luke?"

"Uh, yeah." Luke answered. "That's not true. That's impossible." The toruta turned back.

"So, why does this guy think Jar Jar is a sith lord?" She asked Quilin.

"Well, he stated that it was the gungan who gave the Chancellor the emergency powers." Quilin stated. "But he also said that as he was talking to the audience about this he was waving his hands around like a jedi would when doing a mind trick." Luke and Ahsoka just looked at him blankly. "And on top of that, he saw that Jar Jar hung out with the late emperor a lot and he was bizarrely lucky in critical situations."

"Okay." Luke answered, with an uneasy tone. "Whatever the guy presented is not sufficient enough to prove anything. Didn't Darth Bane's line of dark-siders have a rule of two or something? A 'Darth Jar Jar' would have broke the rule." He sighed. "Look, the gungan is just a comedian, not some powerful lord of the sith. Alright?"

"I guess so." Ahsoka commented.

Things went smoothly for the rest of the day. The following morning, Luke checked around the temple. He found the togruta girl having breakfast. She was having hot oatmeal with chocolate chips.

"Good Morning." Luke stated.

"Morning." Ahsoka replied as the jedi sat down eat some breakfast. "Uh, about what we talked about yesterday?"

"About the theory?" He sighed. "Oh, come on. You can't seriously believe that false statement do you?"

"It's that I remember Jar Jar being funny." She replied. "This had gotten me very uneasy and confused. And the other jedi masters have been convinced of the claim." Luke put his fingers on his forehead in annoyance.

"I don't believe it at all." He stated. "Would it make you feel better if I went to Naboo, find Jar Jar Binks, and do a midichlorian test on him?"

"Yeah, it would help." Ahsoka answered.

"I'll take my lightsaber just in case anything goes wrong." Luke answered. "Hopefully, this is nothing but a wild goose chase."

The jedi had gotten up and grabbed his gear. He left the temple to the entrance gate on Tython. His X-wing and the astromech droid was out there in the docking area.

"R2, let's get going." Luke stated. The droid beeped. "We're off to Naboo." The droid continued to give off beeps. "That's the thing we are going to find out once and for all."

* * *

It took some time for Luke to arrive at the manor of the well-known gungan. His manor was out near the Lake Country. As the jedi traveled towards the location of Jar Jar's house, he gazed upon the bright green fields of wildflowers and a shepard watching over his shaak herd.

After traveling out for an hour or two, he finally approached the manor. The house was made from excellent masonry from the native stones. He went through the fencing around the yard; traveling up the cobblestone path, he reached the door. Before he could knock, Luke felt an unexpected presence.

"What? I'm feeling someone strong with the force here?" Luke thought. "It couldn't be it. I might be imagining things." He paused. "Well, here goes nothing." He reached forward and rang the door bell. He heard some footsteps at the door and the gungan opened the door.

"Oh, a visitor." The gungan stated. "Hello there, ma-sa Jar Jar Binks."

"Uh, hello." The jedi replied. "I'm Luke Skywalker."

"OH, YOU'RE ANNIE'S KID!" Jar Jar shouted, excitedly. "Welcome, welcome. Please come in and I'll make you some tea."

"I'm good. I don't need some tea." Luke answered with his hand behind his head. "How about we take a walk?"

"That's a good idea." The gungan stated, leaving the house. He turned around. "Me-sa heading out, Victor."

"Alright." A voice called back.

The two people began to walk down a nearby walking path through the Lake Country. The smell of the crisp, cool, and clean water falling from the cliff-side filled the air. The babbling of the river that formed as an end result filled their ears.

Luke was having a dialogue with the gungan when he sensed some danger around the area. He grabbed for his lightsaber. At that moment, several black B1 battle droids jumped out in an ambush to attack the two.

"Haa-yoo-waa." One of the droids stated in a monotone voice.

"Waa-Chaa-Maii." Another added.

"Destroy Darth Jar Jar." A third replied.

"Battle Droid Ninja, attack." A fourth proclaimed.

"Raja, Raja." A fifth concluded as the five drew their weapons. Luke Skywalker ignited his lightsaber. One of the droids started to throw shiruken at the jedi, Luke tried to cut through the stars but the metal deflected off the blade unharmed.

"What!?" Luke stated. "Hey didn't the lightsaber cut through them?"

"These are made with Phrik, a metal similar to bascar." A droid stated. "Perfect for taking on sith and jedi alike." A second battle droid rushed forward and did a flying side kick towards Luke; he cut the droid's leg off and sliced the droid down.

A third droid was chasing the frightened gungan with a pair of nun-chucks and a forth were chucking kunai at him.

"HELP ME-SA!" Jar Jar shouted, getting out of the way of the kunai. He climbed up a parlote tree. He didn't know on how old the tree was.

"Surrender, you can not escape." A battle droid answered. The tree couldn't support the gungan's weight and it buckled and broke, toppling over.

"Uh-oh." The droid companion stated. The tree fell over smashing the two battle droids, but Jar Jar remained unharmed.

"That was a close one." Jar Jar sighed. Luke cut down the one that was throwing the shiruken and rushed to the gungan's aid.

"Are you okay?" The jedi asked.

"Me-sa fine." The gungan answered.

"HOOO!" The last battle droid shouted, rushing up from behind the jedi with a ninja-to raised high above its head, pointing downwards. Luke turned his lightsaber around and speared the droid in the chest without looking back. "Ow." It dropped the ninja-to and fell over as Luke deactivated his lightsaber.

"That looks like the last of the battle droids." Luke commented.

"Thank you for saving me-sa." Jar Jar said, shaking his hand. "Is there anything you-sa want?"

"Well, there is one thing." The jedi stated.

* * *

After some time, Luke made it back to the world of Tython. And the other jedi were having a conversation with the informant there.

"You guys must hurry." The guy stated. "We must arrest Jar Jar for crimes of conspiracy against the galaxy."

"No need." Luke stated, getting the attention of the others. "I have encountered the gungan. And figured out the truth."

"What was the result?" Ahsoka asked.

"I did a midichlorian test on Jar Jar Binks." The jedi commented. "I saw he did have a higher than usual midichlorian count, but it wasn't high enough to be force-sensitive. Thus, it's physically impossible for him to be a sith lord."

"He must have used the force to affect the outcome of the devices." The informant exclaimed.

"The midichlorian tests are normally lined with bascar." Luke rebuked. "It's impossible to tamper with the device using the force."

"Then, he must be able to adjust his own midichlorian count at will. He must be that powerful." The informant answered.

"That isn't how midichlorians work." Kiri explained. "The amount of midichlorians one has is set at the moment of conception. And it remains at the same amount for one's entire lifetime."

"He can still adjust it." The informant replied.

"Didn't you listen to her explanation?" Voolif asked. "You're sounding like a moron right now."

"Your hateful name-calling is proving that you are wrong." The informant stated, angrily. "I can see that the entire jedi council has been corrupted by Jar Jar Binks." Quilin Vos just shut off the communication system.

"I've never seen someone who is that much of an idiot in my life." Quilin stated.

"Tell me about it." Luke answered. Then, the jedi returned to what they were going to do.


	18. You Can't Go Home Again: Pt 1

You Can't Go Home Again: Pt 1

As the artificial sun of the world between worlds set, Kiri sat out on the jedi temple's stone courtyard cross-legged, closing her eyes, and opening her mind to the Force.

"There is no chaos; there is serenity." The kaminoan recited. "There is no passion; there is peace. There is no death; there is the Force." As Kiri sat there, a gentle wind blew through the surrounding trees scattering leaves across the courtyard. After several minutes she began to recite the jedi code once again, when a familiar voice from the past interrupted her.

"Ah, in your meditation lost are you?" He voice stated, sounding almost amused. "A lot to learn do you have, Mistress Kiri." She turned around to see the spectral form of Master Yoda standing before her.

"My old teacher," She replied, smiling. "Luke told me you appeared as a force ghost. What wisdom have you come to impart, grandmaster?"

"Ah, in the Force a disturbance there is." Yoda replied, hobbling towards her on a spectral cane. "To Kamino you must go. Grave danger awaits the jedi there."

"Truthfully, Master Yoda?" Kiri asked. "You want me to return to my homeworld?"

"An old specter of the past threatens the future of the galaxy and the jedi." Yoda warned. "To your homeworld, you must go." The grandmaster warned as he faded away. "On you the galaxy must depend."

After speaking to the vision, Kiri headed back to the jedi council chamber to speak with the other masters.

"So, you saw Master Yoda?" Voolif asked. "So, how is that little goblin doing in the afterlife? Are there any girls there?"

"Voolif. Don't be disrespectful." Ashoka scolded him. "Master Yoda taught all of us as younglings. Show some respect."

"Still, if Yoda took all this trouble to call us long-distance from the afterlife, something funky must up in Nal Hutta." Vos stated. "I think Kiri and Voolif should head over to Kamino and see what's going on."

"I believe that would be an excellent idea." Luke spoke up, turning towards Ahsoka. "Meanwhile, I think you and Vos should take Patti and head to Corellia. I've been asked by President Bel-Iblis to investigate a spice smuggling ring on the Centrist Union's capital world."

"So, you're staying here and watching over the kids?" Vos laughed.

"Younglings, smart ass." Patti corrected. "By the Force, I can't believe you're a jedi master."

"Eh, I can't believe you're a jedi-oligist, sweet cheeks." Quilin smiled. "And I'm not talking about your face." Patti scowled at him with a look that would frighten a sith lord, before storming out of the room. "Oh yeah, she and I are going to get along just fine. Come on, Togruta. Let's blow this death stick stand."

"Quilin, you are a pain in a bantha's backside." Ahsoka groaned. "When we enter hyperspace, you're traveling in the ship's cargo hold."

"Looks like we'd better be heading off too." Voolif gave a fanged smile. "See you later, kid. Good luck with the younglings who aren't so young..."

At that moment, a terrified Ben Kryze went running through the council chambers lipstick smudges all over his face.

"HELP ME!" He screamed in terror, vanishing down the hallway. "DON'T LET HER GET ME!"

"Come back, cutie." Kate answered, chasing Kryze. "We haven't reached the good part."

After a short moment of silence, Voolif spoke again. "You're gonna need it." After everyone else left the chamber, Luke collapsed into the Grandmaster's chair.

"Obi-wan told me there would be days like this." He told himself.

* * *

Stepping out of the portal onto the planet Ossus into the starship hanger bay Luke had ordered the construction, Voolif and Kiri each boarded a jedi starfigther and got ready to take off.

"Ready to go back there, Larry?" The wolf asked.

"Gonk." It replied.

"Not much for conversation." The wolf joked.

"Gonk." The simple droid replied.

"Thanks for coming along with me, R2." Kiri told the droid in her starfighter. "My own astromech unit is in the shop." R2 responded with a series of beeps as the two starfighters entered orbit and docked with the pair of hyperspace rings the jedi stored there. Activating their hyperdrives the two ships jumped to lightspeed heading for Kamino.

The two jedi starfighters came out of hyperspace over the planet, Kamino. Detaching from their hyperspace rings. The two ships descended to the planet's stormy surface.

"Put down, near one of those large lit cities you see built on the ocean's surface." Kiri told Voolif. "My people are not very friendly unless they think somebody is a paying customer." Skimming along the waters' surface, the two fighters passed a giant manta ray leaping over the waves with a Kaminoan sitting in the saddle on its back. Landing on one of the city's starship platforms, the two jedi got out of their fighters and approached the entrance to the large structure.

"Wow, so this is where the clone army was manufactured." Voolif commented. "I never got to visit this place during the Clone Wars. I can't believe it's so bright and squeaky clean."

As the two jedi walked through the door and out of the rain, a female kaminoan gently glided across the floor towards the new arrivals. Her footsteps didn't make a sound.

"Welcome, master jedi. It is an honor to have you here." The greeter spoke showing no hint of emotion in her voice. "Please, come this way."

"Whoa, Kiri. Talk about bland." Voolif whispered. "These weirdos are even quieter and more creepy than you are."

"I am a Kamino. So, I'll let your petty childish insult slide." Kiri responded. "But my people have never been a friendly sort unless you're paying for a product."

Following their guide through the many long hallways of the city, Voolif looked up to see whole floors of vast rooms filled with row after row of glass jars containing embyros. Passing several labs filled with harvested clones of various types, Voolif looked down to see what looked like several young male and female Boba Fetts training at computers, working guns and turrets at target practice, and standing in line to be issued clone trooper armor.

"What in the name of...?" The wolf man's eyes went wide. "Don't tell me your building another army of stormtroopers."

"Oh no, this is not a batch being prepared for the First Order." The guide corrected. "Supreme Commander Thrawn has terminated all of our contracts. His stormtrooper corp is now to be recruits instead of clones. This order is for the Centrist Union; they have paid us to deliver them a clone trooper army."

"By Mortis," Kiri muttered, in disbelief. "Are those fools trying to start a second clone war?"

As the two jedi approached the command center the doors slid open to reveal a middle aged Kaminoan woman and the form of a clone officer with his helmet on.

"Ah, Master Voolif Mon. Welcome, I am pleased to see one of the jedi order here with use." Then, she noticed Kiri. "along with his special companion."

"Chairwoman Taun-We, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." , Voolif replied, ignoring the insult. He bowed low in respect. "I don't mean to be rude but I was wondering why the Kaminoans have started up production on Republic clone troopers once again."

"I can answer that, master jedi." The officier pulled his helmet to reveal the face of a Jango Fett clone. "My name is General Rex, supreme commander of the Centrist Union Grand Army."

"Commander Rex?" Kiri asked in shock. "How did you survive the Clones Wars? And why are you so young?"

"Just ask Ahsoka." Rex replied shaking his head. "After I ended up in this crazy modern world, the Centrist Union offered me and the boys a position in the new army they were building. I'm here to train the next generation of Fett clones and rebuild the army of my brothers and I."

"Wait a minute, are you sure your the real Rex?" Voolif asked, suspiciously. "I heard the real Rex was an old bearded fat guy who aided the Ghost rebel team in Lothal."

"Oh not that again." Rex shook his head. "Look that was one of my officiers who used to have a habit of impresonating me on the battlefield." Rex tapped his head. "He went a little soft in the head in his old age and became convinced he actually was me." The clone trooper shook his head. "And before you even ask me, no I don't know where the fake Ahsoka came from. Nor do I care."

"That's all well and good, but why are you and the Centrist Union building the clone army." Kiri asked. "Don't you think a move like that will antogonize the other galactic nations, especially the Populist Federations."

"They done it first." Rex stated. "And besides, who cares what a bunch of Seps and their clanker armies think. Those scumbags never change, even after twenty-five years."

"Listen, we came here because Master Yoda's force ghost told us there was some great danger here on Kamino." Voolif stated. "And Grandmaster Skywalker believes we should check on it."

"Ah, Yoda's spook sent you here, uh?" Rex asked. "Well, Master Yoda always was the most powerful jedi, so if he says something is happening here. Then, I won't question it."

"Actually, there is something you might be able to assist with." Tuan-we replied. "You see we have this little matter of..." The kaminoan was interrupted as a large metal sphere smashed through the nearby window and rolled right up to their feet.

"THERMAL DETONATOR!" Voolif yelled out. But before they could react, the small orb began to beep and flash. Suddenly, green smoke began to pour out of the tiny sphere and all present in the room began to cough and gag.

"Tear gas." The jedi coughed. His eyes bloodshot. "Kiri, sabers on."

The two lightsabers hissed to life as Kiri and Voolif snapped re-breathers onto their noses. Suddenly, blaster fire rang out two shots hitting Rex and the chairwoman, knocking them out.

The two jedi deflected the beams back towards their source and they heard the sound of two bodies dropping unconscious. With a wave of their hands, the jedi force pushed the toxic gas out through the break in the window with a gust of wind. After the smoke had cleared, they found the unconscious forms of Ton and Rex but also two strange-looking figure in bulky white armor.

"What in the world are these things?" Kiri asked in shock. "I've never seen any kind of military uniform that looked like this."

"The markings look like Separatist designs." Voolif replied, gently tapping one of the unconscious figures with his foot. "But the armor is clone trooper style, why would..."

Voolif was cut-off as the armored figure grabbed him by the ankle and tossed him across the room like a rag doll. Kiri force pushed her armored foe but the figure barely shrugged before grabbing the jedi by the throat and tossing her in the other direction. The two jedi out of the way, the second armored figure jumped up and together they both grabbed Rex and the chairwoman threw them over their shoulders and jumped back out the opening left in the window, leaving the two stunned jedi behind them.


	19. You Can't Go Home Again: Pt 2

You Can't Go Home Again: Pt 2

"Tuan-we and Commander Res have gone missing." Voolif cried out, as he and Kiri raced for the door. "Hurry up, or we'll never catch them in time." As the two jedi raced down the hall, one of the clone troopers from the new batch stuck his head out a doorway.

"Hey, did I hear you jedi right?" he asked curiously. "Did you say that the leader of Kamino and Rex were kidnapped?"

"Yes, but we have to hurry." Kiri replied. "Or we'll never catch them in time."

"Well. If you guys are heading out to the open ocean, you're going to need some help." The trooper replied. "But if we help you my fellow troopers and I get to come along."

"Oh great, a bunch of rookie Fetts tagging along." Voolif growled. "Alright, as long as you guys don't go order 66 on us."

"Don't ever joke about that, Voolif." Kiri shivered as they all ran for the door.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the jedi temple, Celina was helping Luke unpack some boxes that they had brought from the monastery on Ossus.

"Gee, Master Skywalker. It was really nice of Brother San-tika and his monks to give us all of these jedi artifacts." Celina noted. "Why with all of these lightsabers, we won't have to hunt for any kyber crystals for decades."

"Yeah, Lor is very eager to help us rebuild the Jedi Order." Luke replied, with a smile. "If it weren't for him, the history of the jedi would have been lost forever."

"Well, at least we have the peace and quiet to concentrate on putting this stuff away." The zabrak replied. "It's not like anything crazy ever happens around..."

"Oh, Benny Boy!" A high-pitched girly voice cried out. "Come back here, sweetie. I got a whole lot of love to give."

"Fears of the Dark Side. Fears of the Dark Side. Fears of the Dark Side." Ben replied running into the council chamber, his face as red as an apple. "Somebody hide me please. That girl is trying to smoother me with affection, literally."

"Don't worry, Ben. I've got this." Luke told him; he motioned for Ben to hide behind one of the council chairs. Then, whispered something to Celina. "Now, go tell Jet to get that ready downstairs." He told her.

"As you wish, Master Skywalker." Celina smiled, knowing what the jedi was planning. As Kate came running into the room, she looked around wildly for Ben. Luke could see her hair antennae up high in the air.

"Oh Luke, have you seen that cutie-pie from Mandalore anywhere?" She asked.

"Actually, I've got something better for you." Luke replied, with a smirk. "It seems since you've become a jedi student, you have become quite popular around the galaxy."

"Really?" Kate asked, starry-eyed.

"Oh yeah, in fact, Jet just told me that you have a whole bunch of fans downstairs." Luke nodded. "You should head down and see them right away."

"Oh wow." Kate replied, racing down the stairs. Heading to the main training area, Kate rushed out into the courtyard to greet her admirers. "Hello, everyone." She exclaimed in a fan-girling voice. "I'm so happy to meet all of... huh?"

The courtyard was empty except for a large crate. When Kate went over and looked inside, she found the whole box filled with paper fans.

"MASTER SKYWALKER!" She cried out as Ben successfully snuck back to his room.

"That was amazing." Celina told Luke. "Surely, you are the jedi master of trolling."

* * *

Meanwhile back on Kamino, the neo-clone troopers had outfitted the two jedi with a pair of giant manta mounts. And more than a dozen troopers were on their way across the waves following the pair of knights on their rescue mission.

"Are you sure this is the way, General Mon?" The clone unit commander asked, pulling on the reins of his manta. "How can you track the kidnappers across this vast stormy ocean?"

"Very simple, commander. Rex always carries a homing beacon in his gear; Old clone trooper protocol." Voolif explained. "The kidnappers didn't bother to shut off the beacon and so we have a trail to follow." As the clones and jedi soared over the waves, Kiri drew close enough to Voolif to whisper.

"I don't know if we should be trusting these Fett clones. I mean I know they aren't Darth Sidious' pawns but how do we know they don't have anti-jedi programming?"

"It's a chance we'll just have to take." He answered. "Besides if Rex trusted them, that's good enough for me."

As the mantas came in for a landing at a lonely city dock, Voolif and Kiri noticed the city they had landed at looked like it was abandoned for some time.

"An old Kamino research lab, a vacant since the end of the Clone Wars." Kiri nodded. "Yes, this would be the perfect place to hide two kidnapping victims." As the clones and jedi entered the citadel, Voolif motioned for them all to be cautious.

"Let's be careful." the jedi stated. "We don't know what could be waiting for us inside." The party entered the old laboratory passing through cobweb-filled hallways and broken down passageways. As they passed through the darkened corridors, the clone troopers switched on their helmet lights.

"Excuse me, general?" the clone commander stated. "I think I found a computer console over here and it may still work."

Kiri walked over and brushing the dust off of the ancient keys, she pressed a few buttons that brought the screen to life. Browsing through the files on the screen, Kiri's eyes went wide.

"Voolif, you're not going to believe this." She yelled, excitedly. "This was the laboratory of a rogue cell of Kaminoans. They were manufacturing a clone army for the Separatists in secret and..."

Kiri was cut off as she heard they sound of several blasters clicking off their safety's spinning around. The jedi and their clones found themselves surrounded by a bunch of strange troopers in burly armor.

"Not a move, jedi." One of them warned. "Or you'll be one with the Force before you can say 'Mama Mothma making mulberry muffins'."


	20. You Can't Go Home Again: Pt 3

You Can't Go Home Again: Pt 3

"Surrender now, jedi." The super clone commander ordered them. "Or prepare to fight for your lives."

"Who are you to order us around, big guy?" The commander of the Fett clones asked. "You ain't no clanker, but you're not one of us either."

"Oh, you're one of those inferior jango models." The super clone laughed. "Well, we're the next stage in clone evolution. So you'd better stay out of our way, caveman."

"I'm warning you one last time to stand down." Voolif growled, raising his lightsaber. "Otherwise, things could get awfully messy around here."

"FIRE!" The super clone commander ordered. The supers unleashed a hail of blaster fire which the jedi quickly moved to block and deflect. The fett clones opened fire with thier rifles and the hallway was lit up with a laser crossfire.

"Oh bloody 'ell. We're pinned down again." One of the fetts stated.

"But this time it's for real." Another replied.

"Very different from the simulator, isn't it?" Kiri asked in amusement. "Try to keep those three pinned down. Voolif and I will take it from here."

As the five Fetts covered them, the two jedi rushed forward swinging their lightsabers in wide and swift archs. Catching the super clones by surprise the two jedi managed to hack their arms and heads off.

"Well, that was easy." Voolif stated, looking back at the fett clones. "See nothing to it."

"Uh, Voolif." Kiri muttered in horror. "You'd better take a look at this." Looking down Voolif saw the tissue and nerves from the severed limbs reaching out and reconnecting to their bodies.

"Eww." Voolif answered. "That's disgusting." As the super clones reesembled, they stood up and pointed their blasters straight at the jedi.

"Now, as we said before." The super commander stated. "If you do not surrender, we will be forced to terminate you."

"Well, maybe you guys can regrow." Voolif swung his saber again, chopping off the barrels of their rifles. "But your blasters can't."

"Why do they always want to do things the hard way?" Reaching up, the commander's arm shot outside extending in a mass of purple tentacles grabbing Voolif and slamming him into the wall. Kiri tried to jump back but the super managed to pin her with his other arm. "Well, it appears I'm going to have to crush the life out of the two of you." The commander sneered. "Sorry, but I can't let you use your force powers on me or my men."

"No, but we can help." The Fett commander pulled out a thermal detonator and chucked it straight at the feet of the super clones.

"DUCK AND..." The commander stated, but interrupted by the explosion. The hallway was filled with a bright light, causing all of the clone troopers to flinch. When they looked back the super clone commander was a pile of purple goo with little quivering tentacles. Without even thinking the other two super clones shot their limbs out across the hallway pinning the five fett clones against the wall.

"We'll kill you for that." One of the supers snarled. "That was our commander, you worthless pieces of bantha podo." Reacting the two jedi, hacked and sliced away at the supers extended limbs. As supers too fall apart in a pile of tentacles and goop.

"Ugh, what were those creepy crawlies?" The fett commander asked. "I've never seen anything like them before. It reminds me of a bounty hunter Obi-wan Kenobi once fought on Munlisst."

"A gen-dai named Durge." Voolif recalled. "But most gen-dai are a peaceful species, what would they be doing attacking innocents on Kamino?"

"I hate to say this, but I believe my people were trying to clone the gen-dai into warriors to fight for the Separatists." Kiri admitted a hint of shame in her voice. "If they succeeded then these super clones could be a threat to the whole galaxy."

"Then, we better put a stop to these clone rejects before they can get off the planet." Voolif replied, motioning for all of them to follow him down the hallway. Continuing on through the endless maze of tunnels, the group of jedi and clones soon came upon a large open room filled with hundreds of super clones. Standing on the platform facing his army, a red cloaked figure and a silver helmet and carrying a vibro-staff addressed the supers in front of him.

"My brothers, today we luanch our first strike against the natural borne of the galaxy. No longer will clones be forced to serve the petty governments of space in their endless wars." The figure raised his arms like a mad prophet. "I, Atha Prime, have captured the leader of the Kamino and the clone commander and with them we shall force the cloners to make an entire army of our brothers and sisters. Then, we shall invade the rest of the galaxy and enslave and destroy the natural borne." All of the super clones raised their fists in salute at his words.

"Atha Prime. Atha Prime. Atha Prime. Atha Prime. Atha Prime." The super clones chanted.

"Good grief, these guys are like some Rodian Doomsday Cult." Voolif stated. "We can't let them get out of here alive."

Thinking for a moment, Kiri replied. "Commander, do you have any of those thermal detonators left?"

"I got about six in me bag." the commander replied. "What do you want me to blow up?"

"Have your men take five of the detonators and place them in each of the venlation shafts inside this structure." Kiri replied. "Then, I want you to go down to the central heating unit in the basement and turn on the carbon monoxide filter."

"But mam, that would flood the whole building with gas. If the detonators went off..." Suddenly, the commander stopped and a smile spread across his face. "Oh, I get it. But we'll need a distraction."

"Leave that to us." Voolif grinned as he and Kiri activated their lightsabers. "Good luck, clones. And may the Force be with you."

* * *

The crowd of clones were cheering at Atha Prime's words when two jedi suddenly jumped down from an opening near the ceiling and activated their lightsabers, cutting two of the super clones in half.

"Look, it's two jedi generals." One clone exclaimed.

"But I thought they went extinct during the Clone Wars." Another inquired.

"It doesn't matter where they came from, you fools." Atha commanded. "Get them!" Three super clones opened fire on the pair of jedi, who deflected the blasts in other directions taking out several super clones with stray blaster bolts.

Frustrated, two of the super clones launched their extendable arms at the jedi who leaped out of the way leaving the pair of clones to strike each other instead. Knocking them both out cold.

"You idiots, I told you to get them!" Atha demanded. "Don't let them get out of here alive!" Two of the super clones threw their tentacled arms at the jedi finally striking both and knocking them backwards.

A swarm of tentacles and a barrage of blaster bolts, poured on Voolif and Kiri. The two jedi deflected shot after shot; slicing and hacking away at the writhing mass of coils and tentacles.

"This is no good, Kiri." Voolif told her. "We can't hold these clowns off forever."

"We don't have too." Kiri replied. "We just hold them off long enough."

Several of the super troopers managed to wrap their tentacles around the two jedi; tangling both of them up. But Voolif and Kiri intentionally dropped both of their lightsabers, which deactivated, as they were tied up, leaving the two weapons on the ground untouched.

"Are you ready, Kiri?" Voolif asked.

"You got it. Time for some weed whacking." Kiri cracked a rare joke. "Time to cut them down to size."

The two jedi levitated their lightsabers into the air and used the force to activate their sabers, sending them swirling around the room like two lazer buzzsaws. The blades sliced through mass after mass, chopping up the tentacles as noodles; squirting goobs of green goop everywhere.

"AH!" One of the super troopers cried out. His arms completely cut off and green blood gushing out of both stumps like fountains. "HELP ME!"

"Oh, be quiet, it's just a flesh wound." Another declared as before he was sliced in half.

"You fools, you're letting two jedi get the better of you!" Atha Prime roared. "Hurry up and do something about those blasted force users."

"Ah, shut up!" Voolif stated, sending the saber straight into Atha's skulls, killing him instantly. "Don't wanna hear your yapping."

"Well, that was anti-climactic." Kiri stated, as she and Voolif worked their way free of the vines. "I guess that clone leader wasn't all he was cracked up to be."

At that moment, the Fett clones returned to the main chamber with the freed Prime Minister and Commander Rex.

"We rescued the hostages." The clone commander stated. "Let's go." Everyone raced down the hallway as a swarm of angry tentacles shot after them. The jedi and the clones ran as fast as they could to stay ahead of the writhing purple mass before finally reaching the exit doors.

"Hurry! Everyone, onto the back of a Manta mount." Voolif yelled, force pushing everyone off the city platform towards the water.

As they all dove away from the abandoned city, tentacles burst out of every entrance and window trying to grab any escaping prisoners out of the open air.

"Uh, oh. Looks like those clones have gone full monster mode." Rex stated. It looked like the super clones were about to burst out of the city and attack them. But a massive wave of explosions destroyed the city's support, sinking it into the waves.

"Uh oh, tidal wave incoming." Voolif cried out. The huge wave crested behind them, following them for several miles before fading away into a small ripple. The jedi and the others quickly returned to the capital, restoring Tuan-we to her rightful place as leader of Kamino.

"Honorable jedi, I am eternally grateful for you having saved our world from the mistakes of our past." The prime minister said. "Know that you will always be welcome on Kamino, even you Miss Special."

"Thanks, I think." Kiri replied, uncertain if she had just been complimented or insulted.

"Don't worry about it, General Voolif." Rex reassured the older jedi. "We'll have a new army of clones ready to defend the galaxy in no time."

"That's what I'm afraid of, my old friend." Voolif replied. "The Centrist Union could easily misuse those clones just as Darth Sidious did."

* * *

As the two jedi entered their starships, Tuan-we and Rex watched them leave.

"The jedi have always been excellent fighters and commanders." Rex stated. "They will be worthy friends and allies in the coming war with the Populist Federation."

"But you failed to tell them about where these new clones are coming from." Tuan-we added. "You didn't mention that we were growing them because..."

"That's a matter for another time." Rex assured her. "For now, let's just get back to restoring the Grand Army of the Republic."


	21. Streets of Poison: Pt 1

Streets of Poison: Part 1

The Silver Albatross came out of hyperspace over the planet, Coreilla, slowing down as it entered the planetary atmosphere. Aboard the old freighter, the two jedi and a relic hunter admired the view of the greenish-blue world.

"Wow, it almost looks like a pearl from way up here." Ahsoka exclaimed. "Master Anakin never brought me to Corellia during the Clone Wars."

"It's a very beautiful place but you may want to watch your step." Patty warned. "While its not as bad as a Hutt world, there are still pick-pockets, con-artists, and small time crooks ready to steal your goods or run a scam on you."

"Hey, this planet is a kindergarten compared to Nar Shadda or Nal Hutta." Quilin Vos told them. "Even the royal family has a bunch of black market salesmen and smugglers in its family tree."

"Yeah, and Luke has one of those smugglers for an in-law." Ahsoka chuckled. "I guess we should have invited that scoundrel and his wookie friend along for this adventure."

"Oh... him." Patty groaned. "That hot-shot pilot has a big mouth and I bet has a problem keeping his hands to himself." The zeltron grumbled. "Princess Leia must have her hands full with that one."

As the ship came down through the atmosphere, Ahsoka was surprised to see a large Coruscant-style city surrounded on all sides by jungle, farm, and forest.

"Whoa, nature and civilization in perfect harmony." She stated. "It's like somebody tore Coruscant and Endor apart and glued both of them together." As the ship came in for a landing at one of the docking bays. A protocol droid came out to greet the three travelers as they came down the boarding ramp.

"Welcome Master and Mistress Jedis." The protocol droid greeted them. "I am TC-28; Human-cyborg relations." The driod bowed to them. "I have been sent here by the royal household to greet the three of you and bring you to the royal palace at once."

"Hey, looks like the monarch is rolling out the red carpet for us." Vos smiled.

"Oh bother, the carpet is late." The droid grumbled. "Can't those other droids move any faster?"

"Don't worry about it." Patty reassured TC-28. "We're just happy to have the royal greeter. Now, could you please lead us to the palace?"

"Right away, mam." The droid replied, leading them out to the city streets.

When the area was empty, four miniature humanoid droids showed up carrying a large red carpet. Confused about where everyone had gone, they shrugged and carried the carpet away.

* * *

Meanwhile, as TC-28 led them through the streets, several humans in dark brown and black clothing looked up at the new arrivals and smiled.

"Hey there, ladies." One man called out. "Come here for a good time?"

"Look at those dreadlocks." Two of the giggling girls chuckled. "He's so cute."

"Ugh, Coreillans." Patty groaned. "They flirt like rabbits, fight like wildcats, and are as sarcastic and saucy as smelly old cheese."

"Oh, they aren't that bad." Vos replied, waving back at the two Corellian girls. "I found that Corellian ladies have excellent intelligence and stamina." At those words, both Patty and Ahsoka turned to stare at Quilin who covered his face with his jedi hood and said nothing.

"Hey, why do all these people have those weird stripes going down the sides of their pants?" Ahsoka asked.

"That's the Corellian blood-stripe." Patty explained. "Each one is the color of a different clan. The Solo family has a yellow one for example."

"Good grief. I've never heard of a culture wearing their clan tartan on their pants." She rolled her eyes. Looking around, the young jedi noticed a sign that said 'free hair cuts for opening day'.

"Oh, I want to check out that salon over there." The togruta pointed. "Can I catch up with you two a little later?"

"Go ahead. Have some fun." Vos laughed. "You've been pickled up in hyperspace for twenty years. It's time you got out to strech your legs a bit."

"What are you talking about?" Patty shook her head. "You've been taking a carbonite dirt nap since the end of the Clone Wars."

"Oh shut up, Pinkie." Vos groaned, as they entered the palace. "Why don't you grow a brain?"

The royal palace was a spectacular sight. Large crystal channdelers floated overhead unconnected to the ceiling. Massive murals covered the walls, depicting Corellia's history as Quilin and Patty walked by the heads and faces on the murals and statues seemed to follow them through the large hallways.

"Oh great. They worked holographic projectors into their art and statues." Patty groaned. "I always knew Corellians had a flare for the dramatic."

"I forgot how much bling these guys have." Quilin replied. "Not even the Emperor had this much."

"I prefer to think of it as having a taste for the finer things in life." A deep voice replied as a human figure descended the grand staircase. "My subjects and I make a modest fortune off of the starships produced in the Corellian shipyards. We like to display that wealth for the benefit of our visitors."

Both Vos and Patty turned to greet a middle-aged man in formal attire with a cape and several medals. Patty swore he looked just like Han Solo but with a small goatee, mustache, and a monocle in his right eye.

"AH! Thraken Sal-Solo." Vos greeted him with a bow. "It is an honor to be in the presence of the diktat of Corellia."

"Diktat?" Patty asked. "What does that mean?"

"That's simply the Corellian word for 'king', my dear." He replied. "My family has ruled Corellia since the time of the Great Raktan Wars and the formation of the Old Republic."

"So, King Solo, huh?" Vos asked. "Any relation to..."

"Oh, we don't talk about him." The king waved a hand dismissively. "He's from the smuggler branch of the family and runs around with a walking carpet."

"Your majesty, I believe you called us here to deal with a drug problem?" Patty asked. "Senator Iblis told us that there has been a spice epidemic going on in Corellia City."

"Sadly, yes." The monarch explained. "Ever since the empire collapsed, the forces of the Black Sun crime syndicate have been moving in on the Corellian System. We've had hundreds of cases of spice overdose, killing our teenagers and I've gotten no end of complaints from angry parents and the heads of clan houses." Thraken pounded his fist into his palm. "This corruption of our youth must be stamped out. As the capital of the Centrist Union, Corellia must set an example for the rest of the galaxy."

"Well then, we should start our investigation at once." Quilin replied. "If you could supply us with a list of some of the more recent spice victims, we'll start tracking these drugs back to their original source."

"Excellent, I will have TC-28 supply you with full lists of the victims and their backgrounds. And I'll give you unrestricted access to all areas of the planet as well as authority over all Korosec officers." The king bowed to them before heading back up the stairs. "Good luck on your investigation, jedi. And may the Force be with you."


	22. Streets of Poison: Pt 2

Streets of Poison: Part 2

After their meeting with the King of Corellia, Patti excused herself from Quilin as they departed the palace.

"Hey Vos, since you're going to the Black Market District to search for clues. I thought I might go and catch up with Ahsoka." She smiled. "That beauty and spa treatment sounds awfully nice."

"Hey, go ahead. Have a good time." The rugged jedi shrugged. "While you two are doing your girly thing, I'll descend into the dangerous criminal element, risking my life to help complete our mission."

"Yeah, okay." Patti rolled her eyes at Vos' sarcasm. "I know you're more than capable of handling any sort of crook. See you later." She took off towards the business district, nearly running over a group of rodian tourists in her excitement.

"Chuu, niki watcha." One of the aliens stated.

"Sorry." Patti replied. "But I gotta meet my friend, bye."

By the time, the zeltron reached the beauty spa there was a long line with Ahsoka standing at the front.

"Hey, about time you caught up." the togruta answered. "I've been holding your place in line for an hour."

"Hey, I had to get away from Vos." Patti laughed. "We both know that one man army can do this on his own. So, I thought we could enjoy some serious girl time."

* * *

As the two ladies reached the entrance, the smell of lavender tickled their noses with a fine fregrance. Once inside, they were greeted by a well-decorated room filled with flowers and red carpeting. And there were several incense sticks burning on the side.

"Hello, welcome to the Slice-of-Eago Beauty Salon." the receptionist, a female twi'lek greeted them. "Please come in and enjoy our relaxing comforts."

Nodding the two ladies entered the locker room and changing into bathing suits and towels, they quickly showered before heading out into the pool and spa area.

"Oh man, this is going to be so relaxing." Ahsoka sighed, jumping into the pool doing a cannonball.

"Watch the splashing." One of the bystanders, a female pantorian, shouted. "I just finished a mud mask treatment."

"Oops, sorry." Ahsoka called back. "My bad."

"Honestly, Ahsoka." Patti groaned, elegantly descending the pool stairs. "You need to act more feminine while in a beauty spa."

"Well excuse me, Miss Zeltron princess." Ahsoka stuck out her tongue. "You really don't get a chance to be girly on a battlefield with Obi-wan and Sky-guy."

"You're not in the middle of the Clone Wars anymore." Patti stated. "I guess I'm going to have to teach you, Kiri, and the female padawans how to behave yourselves in polite society. We can't have you starting a war with the King of Toydaria because you belched at him." The two enjoyed a relaxing swim before heading over to get mud masks.

"Eww, why are we getting dirt put on our faces?" Ahsoka asked. "Are we supposed to not be dirty?"

"This is a special mud that contains vitamins and nutrients for our skin." Patti explained. "This type of mud is usually in found in an exotic planet in the unknown regions."

"Then, how in the galaxy are they able to keep it moist from there to here?" Ahsoka questioned.

"You don't want to know. Besides, that's the ultimate trade secret." Patti replied as the twi'leks employees applied mud to their faces. As the spa workers placed vegetable slices over their eyes. The two ladies relaxed in a warm mud bath. After several minutes, Patti finally spoke up. "Ahsoka, what do you think of the new padawans?"

"Well, I have mixed opinions." The togruta replied. "I think the Mandalorian is kinda cute and Makota is really cool and wise; but I think that human girl is a total spaz and Fisto Junior is a hot-headed dipstick with an ego the size of Yavin Prime."

"What about the zabrak?" Patti asked. "I get some weird emotional vibes off of her."

"Oh, how I envy the zeltron ability to read emotions without the force." Ahsoka sighed. "Well, I didn't feel anything weird about her, but I might be wrong."

"Well, I'm sure we can work it out." Patti replied as they both rose like the mud. "Now, what do you say we take a shower and head to the hot springs."

"Excuse me, ladies." An employee asked. "But I thought you might need some hot towels and... AAIIIIIIII!" The Twi'lek screamed as she saw the two girls in mud masks and vegetables slices. As she ran away in terror, Patti pulled the slices off of her eyes.

"Ahsoka," Patti snapped. "Did you use the force to make our mud masks look scary?"

"No." She giggled, trying to control her laughter. "Maybe a little."

Then, when the zeltron looked around, she was taken aback.

"There's a spider on the wall." Patti stated.

"Don't worry." Ahoska replied, heroically. "I'll take care of it." The togruta went over and smacked it with her hand. It didn't get crushed. "Hey, wait a minute. This spider's a fake."

Then, another twi'lek employee walked in.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" she asked the two. "Oh, you found the toy spider. Oh man, the boss is going to kill me for my daughter leaving toys laying around. I was wondering where it went."

* * *

The two, then, removed their bathing suits and headed for the hot spring. Soaking in the relaxing hot water, both ladies were surprised by the loud laughing and yelling on the other side of the hot spring fence.

"What is all that racket?" Ahsoka asked. "It sounds like a heard of wild banthas during mating season."

"Oh, that's the men's hot spring." One of the twi'leks sighed. "Our beauty spa shares a hot spring with the workout and fitness club on the other side. The men use the hot spring over there."

"Great, we came here for relaxation and we have to listen to the muscleheads squeal." Ahsoka groaned. "This reminds me of the boys locker room being on the other side of wall from our locker room in the jedi temple."

"That sounds like it was interesting." Patti raised an eyebrow. "Could you hear what was going on on the other side of the wall?"

"Here?" Ahsoka smiled. "Let's just say our ability to sense things through the force came in REALLY HANDY." As the two girls tried to relax, they heard several loud voices shouting from the other side of the wall. Groaning Patti splashed her fist in frustration.

"Why can't those dumb jocks keep their behavior under control?" She stated. Just then, Patti and Ahsoka heard a familiar voice from the other side of the wall.

"So, these drugs sales going on in the Undercity." A male voice asked. "What do you guys know about it?"

"Wait that voice." Ahsoka stated, in shock. "What's he doing here?"

"Probably, gathering evidence and information." Patti shrugged. "Vos was sopposed to be the best investigator and tracker in the old jedi order. He's probably almost got the case solved by now."

"Oh, I thought I heard you two ladies." Quilin called out, his head popping up over the top of the divider wall he climbed. "Where are you two?" Looking around but not seeing them.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" The two girls screamed. "JEDI PERVERT!"

"Huh? Where?" He questioned, looking down. Angrily Ahsoka lifted an ice bucket from the nearby refreshment cart, levitated over Vos' head. "Are you two in trouble? Where's the danger?" The bucket turned upside-down pouring freezing ice all over his head and back. "AAAIIIIIIEE!" He called out falling back into the men's hot spring. "That's cold." The two girls laughed as the other men complained about the icy dump.

* * *

After their time in the hot spring was completed, the two ladies went to the spa's beauty salon.

"Hey, this is one insta-styler droids." Ahsoka squealed. "I've always wanted to try these things."

"Well, let's give them a shot." Patti replied as they both sat down. "It sure beats having to tip a beautian." She slipped a credit into the slots of each machine and two large hair dryers came down over their heads. Ahsoka and Patti felt small droid arms tugging and pulling at their hair for several minutes before the dryers popped up again.

"Let's see how I..." Patty looked over and saw what had happened to Ahsoka's hair. "HOLY FORCE! AHSOKA, YOU GOT A BEEHIVE!"

"SO, DO YOU!" She yelled back.

"YOU STUPID DROID, CHANGE IT!" Patti shouted. The droid lowered the helmets again and when they came up. Both girls had purple dyed hair, black eye-liner, and black skull chokers.

"This is like so totally not me." Ahsoka muttered.

"I feel so dead inside." Patti replied.

"Like droid, change our hairstyles." the togruta asked. "Not like it matters anyway. It's so pointless." After another attempt, both women now had massive curls towers above them and down the sides.

"Okay, this is a little too fancy for my taste, my dear Ahsoka." Patti stated. "Let us modify our coiffs to achieve styling perfection."

"Droid," Ahsoka called out. "Please adjust our hair-does at once." The two helmets came down a fourth time and both were left with odangos and long ponytails beneath them.

"These hairstyles are a crime against beauty." Patti stated. "You better fix this droids or in the name of Coreilla's moon I'll punish you."

"I don't know, Patti." Ahsoka smiled, admiring her hair in the mirror. "I think I'll keep this one." Patti got back under the helmet a final time and restored her hair to its original braids.

"Next time, I'm using a beautican." Patti stated.

"Well, I think I want to try this hair cleaning droid over in the corner." Ahsoka replied. "I heard it can cleanse your hair without messing up your do." Inserting a credit, she sat under the helmet waiting for the cleaning. But suddenly, she found herself on a battlefield surrounded by clone troopers and battle droids wearing tuxedoes. "Hey, this looks like Christophus." She stated as rainbow-colored blaster bolts and explosions rocked the world around her. "What's going on here?" She cried out. "I think this dryer is broken."

"Try to keep up, Snips." A familiar called out. "You-sa falling behind." Ahsoka looked to her right and to her horror, she saw a jedi with Anakin's torso, Daul Maul's robotic legs, and Jar Jar's head. "You-sa falling bombad behind. You need to give yourself to the dark side."

"AHHH!" Ahsoka screamed, clucthing her head as several Mon Calamari wearing marching band uniforms swam by threw the air.

"Get yourself out of that helmet." One of the mon cals told her. "It's a trap." Ahsoka closed her eyes but couldn't escape it. Finally, she felt the helmet being yanked of her head by Patti.

"What's wrong, girl?" The zeltron asked with concern. Ahsoka found herself back at the salon with a pounding headache. "One minute you were relaxing under the dryer and the next you were given off crazy emotional vibes and screaming."

"That thing is not a hair dryer. It's a mind evaporator." She shrieked. "Those things have been illegal since the old sith wars. What the heck is it doing here?" Without another word, the togruta used the force to crush the machine into a small sphere. The spa staff knowing their ancient toy had been illegal didn't complain.

As the two were leaving the spa, they noticed a young boy running by holding a set of clothing and what appeared to be a jedi's lightsaber. "Whoa, that was a very realistic looking toy." Ahoska laughed. "I've even seen lightsabers back at the temple that didn't look that good."

"Uh, Ahsoka." Patti tapped her on the shoulder, while trying not to laugh. "That's not a fake."

"HEY, GET BACK HERE YOU DUMB KID!" Vos screamed, streaking after the kid. "GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES AND SABER!" The two women laughed and joined Quilin in chasing the thief.


	23. Padawans on the Town

Padawans on the Town

Letta was sitting in front of the holonet lying down the couch at the temple while Makota was sitting at the table across from her in the padawan lounge. Carefully studying the images from a holocron from the jedi library, seeing her bothan friend asleep the nelvian closed the teaching device and went over and tapped Letta on the shoulder.

"Hey, shouldn't you be studying your padawan lessons?" Makota asked in annoyance. "You don't want to be an adult youngling forever, do you?"

"I'll study. I'll study." She groaned, rubbing her eyes. "Right after I've had my second beauty nap."

"Honestly, I don't know why Master Skywalker brought you in with the rest of us." Makota growled, in frustration. "You don't see Celina or Kate messing around when they should be learning; and you expect that kind of thing from Kate."

"Would you stop worrying so much?" The bothan groaned, laying back down on the couch. "Besides, we'll be learning it anyway when our official training starts."

At that moment, Celina came running in from the library carrying a strange green holocron in her palms.

"Girls, you're not going to believe what Jet and I found she exclaimed holding up the small glowing cube. "We can't get it open no matter what we try."

"Really? Why don't you ask Ben or Kate for help?" Makota raised an eyebrow. "Weren't they supposed to be doing research with you?"

"Uh... they're a bit occupied at the moment." Celina sighed.

"Yeah, Ben's locked himself in the north tower and Kate's using the force to scale the wall like a giga-kong." Jet added. "So, we're on our own."

"Okay, since we can't rely on the mandalorian prince or our man-stalker. Let's go ask Master Skywalker for help."

Leaving the sleeping bothan behind, the three adult younglings headed up to the jedi concuil chambers where Luke was studying over some ancient tome flipping through the pages. While sitting in the grand master's chair and sipping blue milk from a mug saying 'World's Best Jedi Master'.

"Master Skywalker." Celina called out, causing him to drop the mug in surprise. "We need your help with something."

Catching himself; Luke froze the mug and liquid in mid-air, floating both cup and drink back up onto the stand.

"Whoa, you scared me there my students." Luke smiled. "So, what can I do for you?" The jedi sat his ancient book aside and the zabrak tried to ignore the fact she could see a picture of a certain zeltron in a bikini sticking out between the pages.

"Master Skywalker, we found an ancient holocron in the archives that we believe comes from the time of the Second Great Schism." She explained, handing him the cube. "We believe it must have some ancient and powerful jedi knowledge stored inside, but we can not get it open."

"Hmm, perhaps I can gain access to the holocron." Luke replied, levitating the object in his hands. "Hmm, a master's cube. I believe a technique Yoda showed me should get our mystery box open." Using the force, Luke spun the cube around several times before causing it to turn a bright blue color.

A bunch of images poured out from the top of the cube. Looking around at the holograms floating in mid-air, the students couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Wonder-jedi weight loss program." Jet read in disbelief. "Lose forty pounds a day with the force or your credits back."

"Free landspeeder to the first 500 customers." Celina read aloud. "Call 261-JAWA today."

"It could add excitement." Makota read her face turning red from a blush. "Learn how our incrediable saber enhancer could change your life." A look of disguist spread across the nelvian's face. "EWW!"

"This is jedi junk mail!" Jet shook his head, trying not to laugh. "We just opened an ancient jedi spam folder."

"So this is where they put all those unwanted ads." Luke chuckled, inwardly. "Most of these companies are probably out of business by now. Except Blastech, they've been around forever."

"Well, that's just great. We wasted all of our time trying to open a spam filter." Celina groaned, tossing the holocron out the window. "I've had just able enough of this place. I need to go somewhere and get a good meal."

"Well, if you're insisting on heading out. Why you don't you grab Ben and head for Maz's Cantina?" Luke replied. "I've heard Han say they've got the best bantha steak this side of the Outer Rim."

"Sounds like a plan." Jet smiled. "But let's leave the sleepyhead here. She'll eat us out of credits in no time." He motioned for the others to follow. "Come on, we'll use the jedi starfighters in the Ossus hanger."

"Have a good trip, my students." Luke replied, picking up the ancient book and opening back to the page with the photo. "I have some important jedi matters to study."

As the others retrieved Ben from the tower, a disappointed Kate slid back to ground level. As she walked the temple grounds, she found a discarded blue cube on the ground.

"Hey what's this?" She asked, picking up the holocron. Gazing at the device, Kate saw the image of a holo-magazine float up in front of her. "Let's see. Jedi Illustrated: Men in Swimsuit Edition." She grinned. "Oh boy, this must be my lucky day."

* * *

Flying away from the hanger on Ossus, the four jedi students arrived at Maz's Castle. Built on a forested world in the Outer Rim, the ancient fortress was home to the best restaurant in that part of the galaxy.

As the four jedi starfighters landed, they saw aliens of every race walking in and out of the anicent castle. The ones leaving singing and stumbling around as if they had too much to drink.

"Oh yeah, this is my kind of place." Jet grinned. "When he gets back, I'm bringing Vos here."

"I don't know, this place looks more trouble than Kantobyte." Celina muttered. "Maybe we should just..." But she never go to finish her sentence as the other three rushed inside. With a sigh, the zabrak followed them in.

The place was a large version of any other space bar: loud, filled with smoke, and collection of species from all over known space. In on corner, two hammerheads talked in their strange stereo-voices. While in another corner, a pair of wookies were arguing with a herglix over cheating in a sabbac match.

As the four went to a table, one of the waitresses spoke to the strange alien behind the bar, who immediately came over to greet them.

"Ah, jedi students." The ancient humanoid female greeted them. "It has been over two decades since I have had the honor of serving a jedi in my establishment."

"Oh, you must be Maz." Jet replied, shaking her hand. "I've heard a lot about you. Is it true you're older than Master Yoda?"

"Yoda, that little youngling." Maz laughed. "I haven't seen him in a century or two. But a knight never asks a lady her age, young man."

"Sorry, mam. He's not the brightest bulb in the socket." Ben replied. "Anyway, we were hoping to get some bantha steaks and maybe a couple of glasses of fizzy glug."

"Excellent choices, my fine jedi." She clapped her hands and the chef behind the counter, imidately started to work. "And while you're waiting, please enjoy some of our finest entertainment from the newest act I hired."

"Wow, she's certainly is a friendly one." Jet noted. "But how did she know we were jedi? I mean, does she have the Force?"

"It probably has more to do with our training robes and padawan braids, Fisto." Makota replied. "But at least, we're getting some entertainment out of it."

"Who do you think they hired, the Max Rebo Band?" Celina asked, curiously. "Or maybe they got a group of acrobats like the Ord-Man Tell Circus."

"Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls, things and things and things and... stuff." The announcer called out over the speaker. "Please put your hands and appendages together for the mysterious and magical Victor Binks."

A puff of bright blue smoke appeared and a robed figure dressed in glittering studded blue diamonds appeared. Throwing of his cloak and tossing it to one of the quarren women in the audience who promptly, there stood a tall gungan male who raised his arms to the crowd in adulation.

"Hello-sa, Me-sa so happy to be in here." Victor stated, bowing to the crowd. "Me-sa hope you enjoy the bombad show." Opening his hands to reveal a boquet which turned into a flock of minox and flew away.

"Oh, he's talented." Celina exclaimed. "I didn't think gungans were very good performers."

"Oh, that's Victor Binks." Ben Kryze replied. "I saw him at the prince of Aldaraan's fifth birthday party. He was a kid pulling credits out of the little girls ears." Ben shook his head. "Too bad the prince never made it to his tenth."

"Well, he seems to have grown up into a very good performer." Makota added. "Looking around at the cheering crowd. At least, he seems more popular than his infamous parent."

"Now, for me-sa first trick. Me-sa saw me lovely assistant in half." A female twi'lek came out onto the stage and climbed into a long box. "Me-sa warn you though, you know bombad try this at home."

Pulling out a vibra-sword, the magician slowly cut down through the box. As the twi'leks head and feet stuck out either end the assistant. Showed no sign of pain or agony as Victor sliced the box in half and wheeled the two part away from each other.

"As you-sa can see she no bombad hurt and now me-sa put my assistant back together again." Wheeling the two parts together, he opened the top and the twi'lek stepped out onto the floor again, picking up an nearby glass of water she started to drink it and water spurted out of the front and back of her outfit.

"Oh no." Celina shrieked. "She acutally hurt herself."

"It's a trick." Ben reassured her. "They probably had her crunch up into one of the box halves, put fake legs in the bottom half and she has small water pouches and hoses inside her uniform."

"For me-sa next trick, me-sa levitate me-sa assistant into the air and show their are no ropes or repulsor fields holding her up and you-sa see the power of magic." Victor declared, waving his arms in the air. Victor Binks caused the young woman to float up into the air and hold in one place as the crowd watched in amazement, Victor slipped a hoola-hoop around his assistant goign back and forth to show that there were no wires.

"Eh, big deal." Ben rolled his eyes. "Probably has the repulsor generator hidden somewhere."

"I don't think so, Ben." Makota noted, staring intently. "When he levitated her up, I felt something like what Master Luke would call a disturbance in the force. There might be more to this Victor Binks than sleight of hand."

As they watched the performer on stage, the four jedi students heard some loud laughter behind them. Turning to see who it was, the padawans were surprised to see an adult human male joking and laughing with another blue alien. Both apparently so smashed that they were barely aware of their surroundings.

"By the Force, is that..." Ben trailed off, trying to overcome his surprise. "Lando Calrissian, the hero of the Galactic Civil War and General of the New Republic?"

"That's him alright." Jet agreed. "But who's the blue guy sitting next to him?"

"It looks like a pantorian." Makota replied. "But those red eyes, I've never seen anything like them before."

"That's no pantorian." Celina stated. "That's a chiss; a semi-legendary race from the Unknown Regions."

As the two drunk patrons continued to laugh, the four student could make out some of their conversation.

"And so, she told me I'm demoting you to the back of the fleet." The alien laughed. "So I asked her 'What does that make me a REAR admiral'?"

"Oh. ho-ho-ho-ho. That joke was way below the belt." Lando chuckled. "Well, you think that was something. Let me tell you about my one-night stand with two twi'lek girls, a zeltron and a probe-droid."

The students were all embarrassed by what they heard.

"Again, Eww." Makota snorted. "Why do all human males have to get disgusting whenever they are intoxicated?"

"You think that's bad. Try dealing with a drunk gamorrian?" Celina shook her head. "But that's not what's bothering me."

"What is it, Cellie?" Jet asked, annoying her with the pet name he had just started to use. "Why does he bother you?"

"It's not Lando that bothers me. It's the chiss." She replied. "There are very few chiss in the known galaxy and even fewer male ones." She pointed at the drunk alien. "That one has jet black hair and and there is only one of that race who matches that description."

Everyone fell silent for a moment before Ben muttered, what they were all thinking: "Grand Admirial Thrawn?" The mandalorian muttered in disbelief. "But he's such a stick-in-the-mud. Why would he be here with Lando getting drunk out of his mind?"

"I don't know." Makota replied, in frustration. "But I think we should just go back and forget what we saw." They all nodded their heads in agreement. The four students finished watching the magic act and after eating a very delicious meal. They decided to head back and tell their Master Luke what they had just seen, as the two drunk guys decided to do karaoke.


	24. The Mystery Deepens

The Mystery Deepens

"I want to thank you, ladies for helping me get my garments back." Vos groaned as he buttoned his shirt up. "That little punk asked me if he could put my things into a locker for me, then the brat ran off with all of my stuff."

"I can't believe the great Quilin Vos got bested by a pre-teen pickpocket." Ahsoka giggled. "Wait til the younglings back at the temple hear about this."

"They don't have to, Ahsoka." Patti smirked, pointing up at the holonet screen behind them. "Take a look. It's all over the news vids."

"Naked jedi streaks through the streets of Coreilla City." The rodian newscaster commented. "All of the galaxy exclaims we have seen the end of Quilin Vos and female humanoids everywhere highly approved."

"Great, that's just great." Vos threw his arms up in disgust. "There goes any of my intimidation factor with the criminal underworld. They'll think I'm a laughing joke from now on."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Quilin. We all been in embrassing moments." Ahsoka reassured him. "Patti has worked as an exotic dancing girl for the Hutts wearing less than Leia did in the rescue of Han Solo." She pointed back at the zeltron. "And I've had the humiliation of dressing like a slave girl on the Zygerian Slavers Mission."

"Ugh, don't try to make me feel better." Vos rolled his eyes. "Now, let's get back to the investigation. Did either of you stop by and talk to the families of the drug victims?"

"Yes. After we helped you recover your clothes, Ahsoka and I visited the mother of a young boy who overdosed on spice." Patti shook her head sadly. "The woman couldn't stop crying the whole time she was talking to us."

"She gave us this ascot that belonged to the boy and they found it on him when he..." Ahsoka trailed off as she handed the piece of cloth to Vos. "I hope you can do this, Quilin. We don't want other Coreillans kids to suffer this poor boy's fate."

With a nod, Vos took hold of the ascot and closed his eyes. Through the force, Quilin watched the past few days of the boy's life unfold in his mind. Seeing everything he did and everything he said while he was wearing the ascot.

"What the heck is Vos doing?" Patti asked. "Is he using some kind of force technique?"

"It's a form of post-cognition." Ahsoka explained. "Vos can see everything that has happened to an object he touches all the way back to the moment it was created." The male jedi stood silent for several minutes before opening his eyes in shock.

"I know where they're hiding." Vos proclaimed. "An old warehouse on the city's waterfront. They used to store contraband battle droids there during the Clone Wars." The other two nodded and together they hopped into a land speeder, zooming over to the city's waterfront.

Inside one of the warehouses, several weequays were loading crates of spice onto hoverskifts. Their leader wearing a helmet and goggles came out of his office to scold the others.

"Careful with our precious." The shifty weequay grumbled. "We stand to make a fortune off that spice as soon as we find some Coreillan brats stupid enough to snort it."

"Sorry Captain Haako. We're doing the best we can." One of the aliens protested. "We'll have this shipment loaded in about five minutes."

"You won't have that long, scumbags!" Vos's voice cried out. As the weequays looked around in confusion. "It's time we send you to the dark side of the Force for your crimes."

"Who said that?" Captain Haako demanded. "Show yourself." Suddenly the sky light overhead imploded as the three jedi leapt down onto the surprised dealers. The weequays barely had time to draw their blasters before Vos decapitated three of them in one swipe of his lightsaber.

"Don't just stand there, you idiots." The captain screamed. "Kill the jedi." The other dealers opened fire shooting blaster bolts at the trio. Vos and Ahsoka moved to deflect the shots while Patti drew out her light whip and sent it swinging across the floor taking out several of the weequays feet.

"AAIIIEEE!" They screamed.

"Uh, looks like I gave them a hot foot." She smiled, pulling her whip back. "Now, to make sure no one ever is hurt by this garbage again. Looking towards the crates on the far side of the room, she threw a thermal detonator into the air and whipped it directly at the crates. Causing the small explosive to destroy them in a single blast.

"MY merchendise." The captain called out. "How dare you jedi destroy my beautiful profits."

"Rune Haako. I never thought I'd see your slimy face again." Ahsoka spat. "What have you been doing since the Clone Wars?"

"Ah, Ahsoka Tano. I heard you survived the jedi purge." The captain smiled. "I spent nearly two decades in an Imperial prison. Let's just say I learned not to drop the hand sanitizer." He glared at her. "If you think I'm going to go back to prison, you have a lot to learn, little padawan."

Pulling out a small remote, Rune hit a button and several crates on the opposite side of the room burst open revealing nearly thirty familiar forms the two jedi wished they hadn't seen again.

"Oh no," Quilin said in frustration. "Not these idiots."

"Roger roger." One of the battle droid stated.

"Who are these jedi calling idiots?" Another asked.

"Clearly it's not us." A third added.

"Of course, we're talking about you tinheads." Ahsoka yelled. "You wind-up toys couldn't hit the broad side of a bantha."

"What a rude little jedi." The droid officer snapped. "Get them for the glory of... uh... who were fighting for again?"

"Don't care, just shoot." Another droid replied as they all opened fire. The battle droids sent a barrage of blaster fire at the trio which the two jedi moved quickly to block and deflect. Stray blaster shots were sent richoting everywhere, bouncing off the walls. Rune jumped around yelling at the droids excitedly.

"No, no, you idiots. Aim for the jedi." He snapped as the laser blaster struck all around him. "Those force-users can't stop every shot with their laser swords." Just then, a stray blaster bolt struck Rune directly in the crotch causing the pirate and drug dealer to scream in agony. "OOOhhhhhh, my jewels." he cried out as he fell to the ground dead.

The jedi slowly made their way towards the droids, slicing several of them in half and decapitating about a dozen more.

"Aim for the zeltron. She isn't a jedi." One of the battle droids pointed out.

"I may not be a jedi, but that doesn't mean I'm helpless." She stated, swinging her whip she wrapped it around the droids midsection and sent him swinging into another battle droid causing them both to explode. As another droid charged her from behind, Patti swung the whip backwards over her head slicing the droid in half, straight down the middle, not even realizing he was there. "Keep it up you two." She called out. "We got them on the run." About ten more minutes of whipping and slicing and all of the battle droids had been reduced to scrap.

Looking around the room, in satification, Vos tried to catch his breath. "Well now, that wasn't so hard now was it."

"Speak for yourself, jedi." Patti gasped, spotting the dead Rune Haako. "Uh oh, looks like our head drug dealer was killed in the crossfire."

"Damn, there goes our best witness." Ahsoka muttered. "How can we possibly trace these drugs back to their source now?"

"Don't sweat it, ladies. I got this." Vos stated, walking over to the dead pirate captain. He grabbed his googles and put them over his own eyes. "Now, let's see where you've been."

Closing his eyes, Vos pictured a nearly dead volcanic world in his mind. Following the trail through hyperspace from planet to planet, racing out to a small green orb in the Outer Rim.

"Girls, I know where the dealers are hiding out." Quilin opened his eyes. "It's time for us to head to the planet, Filoni."

"Wait a minute, that's within First Order territory." Patti protested. "We could get in trouble for going there."

"Patti's right, Vos." Ahsoka agreed. "We don't need trouble with the Imperials."

"We don't really have a choice if we want to stop these drug dealers." Vos replied. "So, we either give up and let the criminals send a new dealer to Coreilla; or we take out this spice operation at its beating heart."

The two women looked at each other for a second before turning back and nodding. Realizing they had to stop the flow of spice once and for all, the three heroes slowly made their way back towards the ship.


	25. Fight on Filoni: Pt 1

Fight on Filoni: Pt 1

The Silver Albatross blazed a trail through hyperspace, blasting through the long wormhole tunnel that lead to the Outer Rim. On board the vessel, two concerned jedi and one relic hunter worried about the troubles ahead.

"So, let me get this straight." Ahsoka stated. "You discovered this drug ring is being operated by the Black Sun Crime Syndicate?"

"Yep, my intel says its led by Tyber Zann; a real nasty piece of work from Felucia." Vos explained. "This guy will cut off your ear if he doesn't like your face. My guess is Black Sun is trying to profit off of the chaos caused by the recent collapse of the Empire."

"So, This creep is trying to build a fortune by selling poison to little kids?" Patti clenched her fists in rage. "Oh yeah, I'd love to get my hands around that seelmo's scrawny neck. You do not kill children for money."

"Easy, girl. We'll get him." Ahsoka assured her friend. "Let's get to the planet first. Then, we'll start planning what we're going to do."

The Albatross came out of hyperspace over a greenish-blue world. Setting down on one of the northern continents. Patti had the computer systems run a scan over the entire globe.

"Okay, this area is getting the highest readings for technology and life signs." The zeltron shut off the screen. "I've set us down around three miles away from the target area so that way we hopefully weren't tracked and didn't show up on any sensors.

"Oh, this is a very nice looking planet." Ahsoka stated as they all came down the boarding ramp. "It kind of reminds me of bit lusher version of Tatooine or Jakku."

"Leave it to a togruta to find landscape like this hospitable." Vos shook his head. "Come on. I think I see a path up ahead cutting through the mesas." The three heroes trekked across the arid countryside, seeing little sign of animal life except for small lizards and bugs. Eventually, some strange shaped stones came into view over the horizon and Ahsoka stopped to stare for a moment.

"Uh, guys. What are those?" The jedi asked. "They look like some kind of rock formation but they appear way too smooth to be natural."

"Those aren't rocks. It's some kind of ancient ruins." Patti stated getting excited. "By the father of Mortis, we found a lost civilization." Rushing forward like an otaku fangirl who had found a yaoi booth at a con, Patti pulled out a magnifying lens and began to inspect the broken walls and columns. "Let's see, the cracks are vertical meaning damage by sandstorms. Erosion patterns indicate these ruins date back to before the New Sith Wars." She looked up at the others excitedly. "Ahsoka, I think we've hit the jackpot here. We all be on the cover of Republic Archiologist Weekly."

"Whoa, calm down. We're here to stop drug dealers, not play around in an ancient city." Ahsoka groaned. "You can come back and study the ruins later."

"Ah, but it'll only take a few minutes to do a short survey of the site." The zeltron pointed to one of the columns. "Vos, use your post-cognition to see if you can find out anything about these ruins."

"Huh. I never though about using my force powers that way." Quilin smiled. "Maybe, I should have been a jedi archiologist instead of an investigator." Putting his hand on the ancient stone column, Vos saw a rush of confusing images that gave him a powerful headache. Stumbling backward, the jedi groaned. "Ugh, too much history. Felt like I drank twenty chocolate milk shakes all at once."

"Really? That's increadible." Patti squeaked. "What did you see?"

"One giant ever-changing blur." Vos groaned, rubbing his temples. "I can't make out anything except vague shapes and shadows."

"Well, that's a lot of help." Patti sighed, before looking over at one of the ruined walls. "Oh, there's some inscriptions over here and it looks like images." Running her hands along the wall, Patti noticed several strange shapes and markings including the images of tall human-like beings in golden robes. "This is amazing. I've never seen any species in the galaxy that looks like these creatures before."

"Oh, but I have." Vos replied, staring at the image of one of the mysterious aliens. "I can't be sure about the size but these images are a deadringer from the transmissions I've seen of the First Order's new leader, Emperor Snoke."

"These don't look a thing like Snoke." Ahsoka shook her head. "They aren't tall enough and besides I doubt the Emperor of the First Order is some member of a super secret lost civilization."

"Well, believe what you want. I think the pictures look exactly like Snoke." Vos shook his head before stopping dead in his tracks. "Uh oh, everyone get down. We have company." The three heroes hid behind a crumbling wall as a Gamorrean thug came around the corner carrying a vibro-pike. Sniffing at the air for a few seconds, the fat pigman started to waddle over towards where the three were hiding.

"Oh no," Patti groaned. "He's going to see us." Looking up Ahsoka waved her hand through the air.

"There is no one behind that ruined wall." She whispered out loud. "The only thing you smell is your own pig farts." Stopping mid-stride the Gamorrean plugged his nose and waddled away.

"Kid, that has got to be the stinkiest mind trick a jedi has ever pulled." Vos smiled, giving Ahsoka a fistbump. "Nice job."

"Of course, the male jedi thinks the bathroom humor is funny." Patti rolled her eyes. "Come on you two. If the alien thugs are patroling here, that means the spice smuggling hideout is nearby."

The trio continued on through the ruins until they came to a small round building that had obviously partially been restored.

"That must be where the spice is." Ahsoka told the other two. "Come on, let's get in there and shut this whole operation down." Going inside, the three noticed several alien criminals: rodians, twi'leks, and even a dug or two; packing crates with the glittering substance coming off a convayouer belt. The machine spitting out the glittering spice had a pipe that reached deep into the ground with a loud churning noise coming up through the tube.

"They must be mining the spice from deep underground." Patti noted. "Of course,the anicent city was probably built on a vein of large spice. I bet the spice deposit was the backbone of their economy."

"Would you stop fangirling over a bunch of ancient drugy aliens?" Ahsoka hissed. "We need to come up with a plan."

"HEY, YOU THREE!" One of the twi'lek guards demanded as he rushed up with a force pike. "I don't know what you three are doing here, but I'm taking you to the boss right now."

"Oh, you don't want to take us to the boss." Patti stated, coyly raising her own hand in the air. "A big strong boy like you should be over helping pack the crates with the other goons." She smiled at him warmly. "The togruta and I are just too slaves this bounty hunter wants to sell to your boss. Nothing big to worry about."

"Duh, okay." The twi'lek smiled, showing the same goofy grin as Patti. "I'll go help my buddies and I'll see you later, okay? Bye, cutie."

"How did you do that?" Ahsoka asked in shock. "You don't have any force abilities."

"Typical zeltron emotional powers." Vos smiled. "A mix of empathic abilities and phermones. It's amazing what some species can do without the Force."

"Sadly, it only works on males." She sighed. "A real pain when dealing with female criminals. Now come on, let's get to the 'boss's office'." The three tiptoed towards the buildings back office where they heard two voices arguing with each other.

"You had better get this order of spice to Coreilla without any more trouble, Zann." An angry reptilian voice snarled. "Every day a shipment doesn't get through, Black Sun loses profit."

"Do not worry, Prince Xiszor." Zann reassured him. "We just had a little problem with three jedi on Coreilla. We'll be back to full production in no time."

"See that you do, Tyber Zann." The reptilian voice warned. "This operation is the only thing that gives us an edge over the Hutts. They won't deal in lethal drugs sold to children." The prince snorted in disgust. "What a waste. Whoever heard of a group of criminals with an honor code?"

"That's better than what can be said about you, scumbag!" Ahsoka shouted as she and the other two burst through the door, sabers and whip blazing. "We've come to put an end to your little operation here."

"Is that so?" The drug kingpin turned and smiled. "Maybe you should have heeded the advice of the ancient jedi philosopher Kong Fzu?"

"Really?" Vos chuckled. "Which quote do you mean?"

"The one that says..." He hesitated, snapping his fingers as a dozen goons with lazer rifles came rushing into the room. "Don't bring a lightsaber to a blaster fight."


	26. The Crystal Rites: Pt 1

The Crystal Rites: Part 1

It was a warm and breezy day in the World Between Worlds and most of the jedi trainees were out in joying the sunshine. As Luke reclined in his Master's chair in the jedi council chamber, he couldn't believe how pleasant the weather in this strange in-between place always was. As he read through ancient texts, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Luke." The jedi master looked up from his reading. Surprised that there didn't seem to be anyone attached to the voice. Going back to what he was doing, Skywalker was again disturbed by someone unseen calling to him. "Use the force, Luke."

"Alright, Obi-wan. I know it's you." Luke groaned at the specter throwing his book onto the table. "You and the other ghosts might as well come out." Four ghostly jedi appeared in the chairs surrounding the room. Luke rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't just seeing things.

"So, this is what a jedi council chair feels like." The one unfamiliar ghost stated calmly. "I always wished I had the opportunity to sit on the council before Darth Maul stabbed me through."

"Uh... Who are you?" Luke asked in confusion. "I don't think we've met."

"Oh, my apologizes." Obi-wan stated. "Luke, this is Qui-Gon Jinn. He was my old master before I started training your father."

"He's your master?" Luke asked in disbelief. "He looks twenty years younger than you."

"I kicked the bucket at a very early age, young Skywalker." The spirit stated. "But that's not important right now."

"Come the time has." Yoda stated.

"Uh... for what?" Luke asked.

"A very important ritual in a jedi youngling's training, my son." Anakin explained, shifting in his chair. "The third solstice of the year has arrived on Ilum and it is time for the younglings to build their first lightsabers."

"Oh, the ritual of the crystal caves?" Luke asked, remembering the teachings he had picked up from the holocrons. "So, I guess they should be taken to the jedi temple to pick out their kyber crystals."

"Go, you must. Find the crystals the younglings have to." Yoda agreed. "Only then, padawans will they be."

"Alright then. I will go and gather the students." Luke got up and headed for the door. "You four... haunt the place or what ever it is force ghosts do." After Luke had left, the four specters stared at each other in silence for several minutes before Qui-gon spoke up.

"You know I've always wondered if we can still eat food." He stated, jokingly. "Who here wants to go to Coruscant and try to order a pizza."

"What toppings would we get?" Anakin added, rolling his eyes.

"Ghost peppers." Yoda stated.

* * *

"Attention, students." Luke called out, stepping out into the temple courtyard. "The time has come for a very important ritual. The six of you, with the exception of Ben, must gather your kyber crystals from the caves of Ilum and build your own lightsabers."

"Alright." Katie called out. "It's about time."

"Yeah, my lightsaber is going to be awesome, man." Jet smiled, making a fist pump.

"This will be a great challenge of the spirit." Makota stated. "It will help us grow on the path of the jedi."

"Hey, how come Ben's not going?" Letta asked. "Don't he have to build his own lightsaber too?"

"So, Katie can actually focus on getting a crystal." Luke stated.

"Hey, I can be focused." She replied, angrily. Suddenly, a butterfly flew by. "Oh, pretty."

"But seriously, Ben got a hand-me-down lightsaber." Luke raised his hand, pulling the darksaber off of Ben's belt. "But that doesn't mean he's not going to have to face the challenge of building his own blade."

"What do you mean, Master?" Ben asked, confused. "Torvizla built the dark saber thousands of years ago."

"This is what I mean." Luke replied, levitating the dark saber up in front of him. He used the force to unscrew and unsnap every piece of the ancient lightsaber pulling it apart down to the smallest fragment and setting all the pieces down at Ben's feet. "I expect you to have this reassembled using the Force by the time we get back. And I'm going to look it over and if I see one fingerprint on the hilt. I'll disassemble it again and make you redo it until you get it right."

"Great. Thanks, Master Skywalker." Ben shook his head, sitting down to try and levitate the pieces. "At least, I don't have to put up with the blonde nut-job for a while."

"The rest of you come with me to the portal that leads to Ilum." Luke stated; the students followed him through the mystical doorway that led to the ice planet. On the other side, they entered a magnificent rotunda carved from the ice filled with classical columns and twenty statues of the great jedi masters of the past.

"Put how is this possible?" Celina asked in shock. "I thought this temple was destroyed during the Clone Wars and then the Empire finished the job with an orbital bombardment."

"The temple was totally destroyed; it's true but the crystal caves were undamaged. That is where Ahsoka and I found master Kiri." Luke explained. "Over the past several months, I hired several ice sculpters from around the galaxy to recarve the temple following a precise diagram we found in the records."

"Okay, so what do we do know?" Jet asked, staring around at the empty room. "All I see is a frozen waterfall."

"Watch and wait." Luke stated with a smile. At that moment, the sun came up through the temple's large ocular window and shoot a beam of sunlight straight onto the waterfall. Within mere moments, the ice broke up and melted exposing a cave entrance from behind the falls.

"You five have twelve hours to go through the caves and find the crystal that speaks to each of you through the Force." Luke stated. "If you are not out by the time the sun sets, the waterfall will freeze over again and you will be trapped inside all night."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad." Makota stated.

"The nights on Ilum are three months long." Luke stated all emotion dropping from his voice. "If you don't come out before the waterfall frees, you will join the other younglings that have failed inside as ice sculptures."

"I want my mommy." Kate whimpered. "I don't wanna end up as a piece of frozen art."

"Look on the bright side." Celina replied. "You'll be a lot more valuble to the jedi than you are now."

"Okay, cut that out and get moving." Luke barked. "You're not high school children and you need to start acting like jedi."

"No problem, man. I'll be back with me crystal in a jiffy." Jet ran inside the cave. "Come on everybody, last one in is a senile bantha."

"Oh, this is going to be a lot of fun." Letta answered.

"I can't believe. I have to go through this cave with the rest of these weirdos." Celina stated.

"Well, maybe it'll be a chance to get to know each other better." Makota looked over at the blonde. "Hey Katie, since Ben runs away from you all the time. Why don't you try going after Jet?"

"What? Eww, he smells like fish." Katie stuck her tounge out as the rest of them went inside. "I don't date seafood. Besides, it reminds me of that time I went on a blind date with a mon calimari. Yuck."


	27. Fight on Filoni: Pt 2

Fight on Filoni: Part 2

"So, jedi. You seem to have fallen into my little trap." Zann chuckled. "My orbital spy satellites picked up your ship coming in from hyperspace. I saw you coming from a mile away."

"Alright, Zann. You've got us." Vos stated. "But that doesn't mean we're going to let you get away with poisoning innocent Corillean children."

"That's where you're wrong, my good Kiffar jedi." Tyber answered, smuggly. "You three aren't leaving this place alive and I will continue to make a fortune through my beautiful partnership with Black Sun." Waving his hand, the thugs moved closer to the jedi without opening fire.

After several minutes, Ahsoka spoke up.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She snarled. "Aren't you going to tell your goons to open fire?"

"Oh no no, I don't have to." He said, walking over to his desk and pressing a button. "You three fell right into my trap... again." A trapdoor opened beneath them, dropping both jedi and thugs into the pit below. One of the panicking rodians looked back up at Zann and screeched.

"You dirty double crosser!" The criminal shook his slimy fist. "What about our share of the profits?"

"You should have watched where you were standing." Zann shrugged. "More credits for me than." He shut the door. As they all hit the floor, the dark room only had a small window near the top.

Suddenly, a giant iron gate began to roll open on a chain and the entire group heard the sound of loud breathing. A towering troll like form stepped through the open passage and lumbering into the light it let out a fearsome roar.

"You got to be kidding me." Patti exclaimed. "Not a rancor."

Everyone scattered in different directions as the beast's foot came down where they had been standing. Reaching down with its giant claws the rancor picked up the fleeing gangster one by one, biting their heads off and swallowing the bodies whole.

"That's it, I'm out of here." A genosian thug stated, dropping his weapon and flying out the window.

"Man, I wish we could fly to." Another thug stated before he was devoured.

As the criminals were being snacked on, the three jedi huddled together in the corner of the room to try and come up with a plan.

"Maybe, we could take it down if we all work together." Ahsoka suggested.

"I don't know, kid." Vos commented. "These rancors can be really mean. And we aren't even talking about the adults."

"Ah, you can't be scared of that thing." She laughed trying to be funny in the middle of a crisis. "You're way uglier than that fanged troll."

"Well, that's your opinion, girl." Vos answered. "Patti, do you have any ideas how we can distract the creature."

"I do, but we need to wear him down first." She began whispering to the other two. "Here is what we're going to do."

As the rancor finished his gangster snack, the rancor now full from his meal turned to destroy the other potential threats in its nest area. He swung a claw at Ahsoka who jumped over his hand ran up his arm and slashed away at its face causing the rancor to howl in pain as the jedi jumped away.

"Vos, hit him on the left." Patti cried out. Running towards the giant carnivore, Vos slashed at its two ankles causing the rancor to drop to its knees. The creature swatted at Vos' back sending him flying into the rock face.

"Ow." He groaned. "That hurt." The rancor lunged forward grabbing Patti in his right claw. But as he pulled the zeltron up to his face, Patti gave him a teary-eyed cute look.

"Gee Mister Rancor, you don't wanna hurt me or my friends." She pleaded. "Won't you be a nice little beasty and let us go?"

The rancor simply cocked its head to the side confused.

"What's happening?" Ahsoka asked in confusion. "Her emotion controlling trick doesn't seem to be working on the monster."

"It's a reptile. Patti's mammal pheromones are confusing it, not seducing it." Then, with a disgusted look, the rancor tossed her aside into a pile of bloody bones and rancor waste.

"EWWWW!" Patti cried out. "This is digusting."

"Yeah, but it bought us the time we need." Vos said. While she had been keeping the rancor busy, Vos have pulled out several metal parts and assembled them into a small metal sphere with a button on it. "Time to light up this rancor's life." Vos pulled back his arm. "HEY UGLY! HERE'S A FAST BALL SPECIAL FOR DESSERT!" He pushed the button and threw it. The rancor opened its mouth and swallow the tiny sphere whole but as it took another step towards the terrified Ahsoka. The creature exploded with a loud roar covering the whole room in rancor innards.

The room was silent for a moment before Ahsoka spoke up again.

"Gross." She moaned. "I think I've found the pieces of the gangster he just ate."

"We don't have time to worry about that." Vos stated as he ran through the giant gate the rancor had come from. "Come on, there's an exit back here. We need to catch Tyber Zann before he gets away."

Back up in the warehouse, Zann was carrying a box of credits over the catwalk that crossed the cauldron where the spices were mixed.

"It's a shame the others didn't make it, but that's business for you." As he crossed over the spice vat, he noticed Ahsoka running up the stairs. "Uh oh, I better get out of here."

"Oh no, you don't." Ahsoka called out, reaching out with the force. The jedi pulled a bolt out of the metal catwalk and it broke open causing Tyber Zann to fall into the spice cauldron.

"NOOOO!" He cried out, trumbling into the giant vat. As he crawled his way out, the criminal's veins had turned purple and his hair shock white. "NOO! I poisoned my own mind." He clawed at his eyes as he ran away. "The wamprats. Get them out of my head. They're eating my brain. AAHH!"

"Whoa, what happened to him?" Patti asked as they arrived back up on the main floor.

"He fell into a vat of his own drugs and absorbed them through the skin." Vos shrugged. "I think that was like overdosing times ten. Poor guy."

"That's what he gets for selling that junk to innocent children who died for his greed."

"Well, he will probably be rescued by his other thugs who will get him off planet." Vos shrugged again. "But at least, we captured his spice making factory and all his shipments. The New Republic and the First Order can destroy all this and the children of Coreilla will be safe again."


	28. Holy Sacrifice, Skywalker: Pt 1

Holy Sacrifice, Skywalker: Part 1

It was the middle of the afternoon in the world between worlds and Master Voolif was running the younglings through different lightsaber practice drills.

"Alright, you kids handled the form two moveset pretty well." The wolfman growled. "Now, let's see how you handle a few katas from the mystical art of Teräs Käsi." As the younglings followed his moveset. Luke and Ahsoka looked on with satisfaction.

"Looks like the students are coming along fairly well." Skywalker noted. "They've already surpassed my knowledge in lightsaber combat from my first few months of training."

"Luke, I've seen your lightsaber style and it's a horrible mishmash of form one, form two, Teräs Käsi, and Echani martial arts. It's what Obi-wan would have called a combat salad." She joked.

"Really? I never did understand all these different forms of lightsaber fighting." Luke shrugged. "Uncle Owen gave me basic fencing lessons when I was a kid. Moisture farmers need to know how to duel with sand people." He smiled at Ahsoka jokingly. "My basic strategy at combat is swing saber and kill stuff."

"Ah, yes. The good old brute force style. Mace Windu would have been proud." She replied, rolling her eyes. "It's a wonder you ever beat Vader on the Second Death Star, skyguy." Before Luke can reply, the sensor alarm in the nearby council chamber went off.

"We're getting a message over the holonet." Luke stated, running for the portal. "We'll talk about this later."

Rushing out into the hanger, Luke raced to his X-wing where R2 was making repairs.

"R2, we're getting a call in from somewhere." Luke told his droid. "Patch in to my X-wing's com-system and project the message." Suddenly, a hologram of Jar Jar Binks appeared and began jumping around excitedly.

"Oh hello, Anny's boy." the excited gungan stated. "How are you-sa doing?"

"Uh... fine, I guess." Luke replied, not sure what to say to his father's old 'friend'. "What can we do for you, retired senator Binks."

"Me-sa need help." The gungan pleaded, running in a circle. "Me-sa's precious little tadpole has gone missing. Me-sa need help!"

"Calm down, Jar Jar." Ahsoka added, coming in through the portal. "Are you saying your son, Victor has been kidnapped?"

"Oh, yes-a. He-sa was taken while on a bombad performance tour on Jedda." Binks stated, trying not to panic. "He-sa was trying to raise money to rebuild da holy city. He-say da guds demanded it."

"So, your son disappeared on the moon of Jedda?" Ahsoka asked in disbelief. "You let your boy go to one of the most dangerous religious hotbeds in the whole galaxy?"

"He-sa was just trying to be bombad nice." Jar Jar replied, defensively. "Why anybody want to kidnap such a good boy?"

"Alright, Jar Jar. We'll head to Jedda and see if we can find your son." Luke reassured him. "May the Force be with you."

* * *

It was only a few hours later that two jedi starfighters and an X-wing were traveling through hyperspace towards the sacred moon.

"So, this Jedda was holy to the jedi?" Luke asked. "I've heard some people say the Order was named after the moon."

"Actually, it's the other way around." Kiri explained. "It was a jedi who came to this moon and taught non-force sensitives about the living force. It was from his teachings that the four great faiths of the galaxy emerged."

"Yeah, making this moon the number one pilgramage site in the whole galaxy." Quilin added. "Well at least, until the empire blew up the holy city."

"It disgusts me to think of everything that Palpatine destroyed during his brief reign over the galaxy." Luke sighed. "It's going to take centuries to restore everything that he obliterated."

The three ships came down at the edge of a massive crater around two hundred thousand miles in diameter.

"Whoa, that's a big hole." Luke muttered in disbelief. "It's hard to imagine the empire did all this."

"They used the Death Star. What did you expect?" Quilin answered. "It's a good thing you blew that thing up before it could cause any more damage."

Before Luke could reply, several desert nomads approached the trio as they got out of their starfighters. The nomads were riding on dewbacks, their bodies wrapped in cloaks and hoods, carrying force spears and pikes.

"Off-worlders, Welcome to Jedda." One of the desert dwellers greeted them. "Why have you come to our moon? You ye approach us as friend or foe?"

"Greetings, stranger. I am Luke Skywalker, jedi knight. And these are my fellow knights, Quilin and Kiri." All three jedi ignited their sabers in a respectful salute.

"Oh... jedi." Immediately, the nomads dropped from their mounts and cowtowed before the force users. "The holy knights of Ashla, praise be to the paladins of the blessed mother of mercy."

"Well, we seem to be really popular around here." Luke smiled in surprise.

"The jedi have always been regarded as sacred warriors on this moon." Kiri replied. "These nomads will probably show us the greatest hospitality they can manage."

"Yes, yes. Jedi follow us to Jedda City." One of the tribesman agreed.

"Shower them with gifts." Another added.

"Let's not get carried away." Quilin stated. "We're here on official jedi business."

"Then, please let us escort you to the city, great ones." A third motioned up to the saddle on his mount. "We will be happy to be your guides in this sacred place."

"Well then, lead on." Kiri replied. All three jedi climbed onto the dewbacks and the lizards quickly scuttled their way across the burning desert sands. It was only twenty minutes before the travelers arrived the location of Jedda City. Much to the jedi's surprise, it didn't look much like a city at all.

"This is only a giant cluster of tents and huts." Luke pointed out in shock. "I heard Jedda was a mighty walled city."

"It was, noble jedi, before the empire; those disgraceful sons of Bogan rained fire from the heavens and brought holy judgment upon the city. Now, we struggle to rebuild from nothing." The nomad replied, raising his arm toward the sky.

"Uh, yeah. It seems that you guys have done a good job rebuilding with all these tents." Quilin said, gazing around. "What is town hall, a lean-to?"

"Vos, be more sensitive." Kiri replied, scolding him. "They don't have a lot of resources to work with and their lives are miserable enough."

"Come on, you two. We need to look for clues." The three jedi made their way through the streets and alleys formed by the rows of tents. They passed several different groups of pilgram visiting the site of a once holy place.

"Hey, I think those red robed guys are from the Beautiful Brotherhood." Quilin said. "And those weirdoes in the circle masks are from the Central Ispoter."

"You didn't exactly get the name of the first group right, but you'r on the right track." Luke explained. "These monks from the various faiths all come here because Jedda is a virgence in the Force. They feel drawn to this holy place like a moth to a flame."

"Luke, isn't it true that force-sensitives heeded the Force's call in all cultures, even before the creation of the jedi?" Kiri asked.

"That's what Brother Tika taught me." Luke replied. "In pre-spacer times, those who heard the Force's call were named prophets, wizards, and magicians. Although, stories you hear in every culture on every planet vary, but in truth it is always the Force."

As the three jedi talked philosophy, Vos noticed a mysterious figure in long robes following them. Moving around one of the tents, the kiffar jedi waited until the stranger reached him before jumping out and grabbing the cloaked figure.

"Alright, mister. Who are you?" the jedi demanded. "And why are you following us?" The figure only sputtered out something in a language Vos didn't understand. But as the jedi touched the stranger's robes. A series of vision flashed through his mind.

 _A large temple hidden in the desert. Several mercenary fighters, led by a bitter old man with a breathing tube and survival gear._

"Saw Gurrerra?" Vos muttered, in confusion. "The Particians?" While the jedi was distracted, the stranger elbowed him in the face and fled wailing curses in Huttese.

"Vos, what was all that about?" Luke asked as he and Kiri came running back. "Did you find any clues about Victor Binks?"

"Luke, I think the Partisans got him." Vos replied, shaking his head. "I saw flashes of their headquarters outside of town and I believe I heard a gungan in the background."

"The Partisians they were a bunch of rebels who Mon Mothma kicked out after they got too violent." Luke stated in confusion. "What would they be doing still hanging around after the Empire collapsed?"

"And what would they want with Victor?" Kiri asked.

"I don't know, but we better get out there right away." Vos stated. "Come on, I saw a dealer renting landspeeders over this way."

* * *

It wasn't long before the three jedi were racing across the surface of the desert in a speeder with Luke at the wheel.

"Wow, I never thought I'd be driving an XP-83." Luke laughed. "I only had a T-14 back on Tatooine."

"You think that is something. Check this out." Quilin replied, pressing a button on the console. The landspeeder suddenly began hopping forward, nearly throwing the three jedi out of their seats.

"Whoa, Quilin. What are you doing?" Kiri demanded. "We could be killed by this stupid stunt."

"Oh, chill out. You crazy, Kamino." Vos replied, pushing it again. "Some nerfherder who owned this thing decided to install some bling to beef up his ride."

"Well, you could have told us about it first." Luke grumbled as a light began to flash on the console. "It looks like the location that informant in Jedda City told us about is dead ahead. Everybody stand ready. This could get really ugly."

But as the three jedi stopped the speeder and climbed out, all they found was a pile of rubble and sand.

"Wait, this isn't what I saw in my vision." Vos stated, in shock. "There was supposed to be a stone temple here. Where are all the guards?"

"Guards? What guards?" A voice called out as a crazy looking old man leaning on a bent blaster rifle came hobbling out of the rubble. "There's no guards here. But there is a party going on. Come on in."

"Who are you, mister?" Luke asked. "Are you one of the partisans?"

"Oh yeah. I'm a partisan. You're a partisan. Everyone's a partisan." he threw his arms around wildly. "Come on in, it's time for a partisian party hosted by Mr. Seesaw Gurrerra." The strange old man disappeared down a set of stairs built into the ground.

"Luke, I think the old guy is crazy." Kiri whispered. "That gun is an old broken model from the Clone Wars and I don't think he's bathed since the beginning of the Galactic Civil War."

"I know, Kiri, but we have to try." Luke whispered, back. "This odd fellow could be our only clue to finding out where Victor Binks is."

"Alright, Luke. I'll trust your judgment on this one." Quilin sighed. "And I know it's been said a million times before but I have a bad feeling about this."

The three jedi descended the stairs and found an ancient chamber filled with all sorts of junk. But in the center of the room was a large table with many chairs, each one filled with piles of junk assembled to look almost like people.

"Hey everybody, our jedi friends are here." The old man cried out. "Hey twotubes, you want to slice a cake. Sure, I can give the jedi a slice of cake."

"Luke... he's talking to himself." Vos whispered. "I don't think he's going to be much help."

"Oh, Saw. There's some jedi here to see you." The old man approached a chair that was facing away from the jedi. "Don't you think we should help them? The old man grabbed the chair and swiveled it around. To the horror of the three jedi, a human skeleton was seated there wearing some kind of strange armor with a rotting oxygen mask attached.

"Luke, do you think that's?" Kiri trailed off trying to stifle her horror.

"Yes, I believe we should help the jedi." The old man said, moving the skeleton's jaw up and down with his finger. "It's the job of a freedom fighter to help anyone in need."

"I don't know if that is really the remains of Saw Gurrerra." Luke muttered. "All I know is we should back away slowly and get out of here as fast as we can." The three jedi quietly moved towards the door when the trio suddenly heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stone stairs, along with the noise that sounded like radio chatter.

"Vos, do you hear that?" Kiri whispered. "It sound like someone's coming."

"Uh," Quilin whispered back. "I wonder if it's more crazy partisians." The two jedi looked over to see Luke's eyes go wide in terror.

"Guys, hide." Luke replied, moving behind a table. "You don't want to be spotted." At that moment, the three jedi dove under the table as a black armored figure stepped through the doorway followed by two more.

The three armored figures all looked like stormtroopers and carried an air of death about them.

"Oh, more guests." The old man stated. "Do you want cake?" BANG! One of the troopers shoot him dead. The three shadowy figure than spread out and began to search the room.

"What the heck are those things?" Vos whispered. "They look like clone troopers but they reek of the dark side.

"Those are death troopers." Luke shivered. "They used to hunt for rebels the way I used to hunt wamprats on Tatooine." He looked out at the dark shiny boots walking by. "No one in the rebellion was sure if they are alive or dead. The only thing I know is that if they find us, we'll be the ones who aren't breathing."

The three jedi continued to hide under the table remaining motionless as they watched the death troopers tear through the room, searching for other targets to kill off.

"Be very still." Quilin whispered. "I've heard these creeps can hear a pin drop a mile away." Suddenly, the table they were hiding under was flipped aside like a toy.

"Or they can hear a jedi whispering?" Kiri replied, sarcasitically, as the trio activated their lightsabers. "Let 'em have it."

The death troopers opened fire on the jedi who deflected the blaster bolts right back at their attackers. The troopers barely seemed fazed by the direct hits.

"Luke, this isn't working." Vos yelled. "Their armor must be ray shielded."

"That's impossible." Skywalker replied. "You can't make a ray shield that's human-sized." Lunging at one of the troopers, Luke swung his saber, decapitating the attacker. "I got one." Much to the jedi's horror, the death trooper picked its own head up off the floor and re-attached it to its neck. "By Mortis, what the heck are these... things."

"I sense the dark side within our assailants." Kiri replied, force pushing two of the death troopers away. "We need to get out of her as quickly as possible."

The three jedi continued to block blaster bolts and force push the death troopers away until exhaustion finally began to set in.

"We need to end this now before these bozos exhaust us to the point of collapse." As he spoke those words, Luke smiled. "Collapse. Guys, I think I have an idea." Holding his saber low, Luke began to run around the edge of the room, slicing off all of the support pillars holding up the ceiling. Understanding his plan, the other two raced and chopped through all the pillars in the center of the room. When every support beam had been severed, Luke and Kiri held up the roof as Quilin ran for the door.

"Vos, hold up the ceiling while I make a run for it." Kiri told him. "And then, when I get to the door, the two of us will hold it up for Luke." As soon as all three jedi were at the doorway, they let the ceiling collapse burying the death troopers in what they hoped was a deep grave.

"Well, that should stop them." Vos said as they all ran to the surface. "Now, we got to... Oh no." Suddenly, a gloved hand burst out of the soil. "You've got to be kidding me." Three of the death troopers clawed their way out of the ground as if they were crawling from the grave.

"This is like those old holo-horrors Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru told me never to watch as a kid." Luke muttered in shock. "They're got to be a way to stop these unholy creations."

"Wait a minute, they resonate with the dark side." Vos stated. "Kiri, use your force healing on the three of them. NOW!"

"Huh?" Kiri asked, in confusion. "How's that going to work? I don't want to heal them."

"Trust me." Vos replied. "Just do it."

"Okay." She raised her hands and a bright glow surrounded the three troopers. With a sound that resembled a radio sqwacking in terror, the three death troopers began to shiver and then collapsed into piles of empty.

"What? What just happened?" Luke asked in disbelief. "Did those death troopers just get healed to death?"

"You got to be kidding." Kiri sputtered. "That's how you beat them?"

"Just as I thought. The creatures are living dark side energy." Vos nodded, examining the death trooper's armor closely. "Once you hit them with pure light side force, they collapse like a house of cards."

As he examined the armor, he had spotted a still active communication device. However when he picked it up, Quilin noticed that there was no cybernetic parts to the communicator.

"This communicator." Quilin stated. "I think it uses the force to transmit." The jedi pulled a small bleeding kyber crystal out of the device.

"Then if it's using the dark side, then maybe we can track it back to the source." Luke closed his eyes, and raised his hand. "Both of you help me detect this thing's path back to the source." The three jedi began to concentrate and in their mind's eye a blood red pathway formed across the desert to the ruins of an ancient temple on the other side of Jeddah City.

The ruins gave out an aura of death and despair, not even simple flora could grow around them. The very sight of the structure sent shivers down the spines of the three jedi.

"That's the place their holding Victor Binks?" Kiri shivered. "I really wish we don't have to go there."

"Huh, I guess our force tracking worked." Luke nodded as he jumped behind the wheel of the speeder. "Come you two, we need to rescue Binks before something horrible happens to him."

"Hmph, I could've just found it with my psycometry by touching the death troopers helmet." Vos grumbled. "But whoever must be hold Victor there must be REALLY messed-up in the head."

Climbing into the landspeeder, the three jedi set-off across the desert once more. They passed several moving herds of dewbacks as well as a few slow-moving sandcrawlers rumbling across the waste.

"Good grief. Those jawas really have spread across the galaxy, haven't they?" Luke muttered in disbelief. "And I thought they were annoying on Tatooine."

"Wherever there is junk to be scavenged or broken droids to be stolen, jawas will be there." Quilin laughed. "These guys would take a broken refridgerator, repair it, and sell it to an ice merchant on Hoth."


	29. Back to Primal Abilities

Back to Primal Abilities

Back in the world between worlds, two of the padawans were. One of them, a man, had a frightened look on his face; while the other, a woman, was pursuing him.

"Oh Benny Boy, please come back here." The woman stated. "Can't we please tango?"

"Katie, leave me alone." Ben answered. She chased him within the courtyard, they ran around the statues. Then as Ben started to use force run to get away, Katie used force run as well. And the two of them rushed head long into the jungle. It was some time later that Ben turned around and noticed that he was alone. He stopped running.

"Huh?" He stated to himself. "Oh, that was close. For a second, I thought I would be in that crazy girl's arms." He paused for a minute. "I think she just gave up and headed back to the temple. I'll go back myself and try to find a way to get the parts needed to rebuild the dark saber. Korky would be furious if he found out I broke it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Katie was around looking for Ben. She stopped for a minute to check her surroundings.

"Now, where did Ben go?" She stated. "I know he's around here somewhere." As she continued looking, she noticed a large orange flower with white bloches on it and a look of fear came across her face. "Wait a minute, I've already passed that flower three times already. Where am I?" Katie was trying to prevent herself from panicking. "Okay girl, calm down. Everything is going to be okay. You just need to find a landmark that you are familiar with and use that as a guide to get back home."

As she traversed the tropical regions of the world between worlds, the sounds of various creatures filled her ears. She was trying to get her bearings straight in this environment. Once she came to a river with trees whose branches hung over the river, she decided to rest.

"I don't know if anyone is going to find me." She stated. "This isn't the right way." Then, she heard a big growl. She turned around and noticed a giant hairy and bearded humanoid with pointy ears and very sharp fangs. "GORAX!" As she ran from the beast, it began to chase her. She couldn't focus on what was around her and she tripped and fell to the ground. She turned around to see the creature getting ready to beat her senseless. But then, she heard a loud cry.

"WHACHACHACHACHACHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" A feminine cry shouted. She noticed another humanoid woman enter into the fray. She was of light olive skin, hazel eyes, and long blonde hair but had only a brightly colored bandeau and tanga, with the petals of tropical flowers decorating it. In addition, she had bracelets around her wrists and ankles made with flower petals as well. There was a bright blue kyber crystal on her forehead. A lightsaber with a larger hilt and pummel, hung from her belt. The stranger throw several smoke bombs at the gorax, smacking him in the face.

"Are you alright?" She asked Katie, holding out her hand.

"I'm fine, thanks." Katie replied as the stranger helped her up. "Who are you?" But then, they noticed the gorax.

"We mustn't abide here." The stranger answered. "To yonder thicket we must traverse lest we wilt be slain." Not wanting to complain about her usage of words, she went with her. As the Gorax began to chase them once again, the two girls traveled towards the thicket.

"He is going to catch us." Katie replied.

"Not so, my friend will protect us." She answered. At that moment, trumpeting was heard. And from the shrubs burst forth a large cragmoloid sprang from with two great white tusks. He slammed them head against the gorax. After being slightly pushed back, the creature tried to grab the pachyderm. He slapped the arms away with its trunk while trying to gore the creature with its tusks.

"Gajah Donjah, catcheth." The girl stated, throwing a lightsaber towards the animal. The pachyderm grabbed the lightsaber with its trunk and activated the lightsaber with the wavy-shaped blade and slashed against the gorax cutting the monster's arm off. Gajah used force push to knock the monster in the river. Then, the lightsaber shut off. Katie's mouth hit the ground.

"What in the...?" Katie stated, dumbfounded by what she seen. "This doesn't make any sense. Can you tell me who you are?" Katie asked.

"The name of mine is Callista." The woman answered.

"My name is Katie." The padawan replied.

"Please, cometh to my home and we shalt talk about what hath happened." Callista stated.

It was some time later, that Katie came to a grass hut on the edge of the jungle and of a savannah. It was a single story hut made of grasses and gathered wood. They began to share stories about each other over glasses of fruit tea.

"So, you are a student of some guy named Ulic Kel-Droma?" Katie asked.

"Yes." Kelista replied. "Both Gajah and I hath be his padawans. We hath be asked to findeth and vanquish the vile creature of the Sith."

"What's the creature?" Katie asked.

"It beest the rakghoul." The jedi girl answered. "It is a pale creature created by the site alchemy."

"You mean, that Palpatine had created a bio-weapon?" Katie asked in shock.

"Palpatine? Who's Palpatine?" Callista asked.

"He was also known as Darth Sidious. And he was the Emperor before he was defeated by Master Skywalker." Katie explained.

"The sith hath made another empire?" Callista asked. "We better find that monster and fast so we can get back to help the jedi."

"The problem is... I'm completely lost out here and don't know where I am." She explained.

"Do not worry, I've travelest the world between worlds." Callista answered. "At which, place shall we traverse?"

"I was looking for the jedi temple here. That is where Master Skywalker is training his padawans." Katie explained.

"Oh, I know where that is." Callista reassured her. "Perhaps, we might be able to get help as well. It's been many moons since I have seen jedi." She went over to her chest and opened it up and pulled out her lightsaber.

"That's an odd design for a lightsaber." Katherine stated in confusion.

"Just watch this." She stated. Upon activating, a blade came out of both ends of the saber. The padawan's eyes went wide.

"Are you sure that she is a jedi knight and not a padawan?" Gajah asked.

"It doesn't matter which one she is at least, she is company." Callista answered.

* * *

Back at the temple, Voolif Mon was looking around the temple with great concern. At that point, Ben showed up.

"Master Voolif?" Ben asked. "What's going on?"

"Benjamin Kryze." Voolif answered. "Have you seen Katie anywhere?"

"What? She hasn't come back?" Ben asked.

"You know where she has gone?" Voolif asked him in shock. "Tell us now. Ahsoka, Patti and the padawans have gotten worried sick."

"Katie was chasing me, the constant target of her boy craziness." Ben stated. "So, I decided to head into the jungle. I came back thinking that Kate would have returned to."

"Oh great. Thanks a lot, moron." Voolif stated. "She's somewhere out in the wilds and we need to look for her in that vast jungle. We're going to need to split up and find her."

It didn't take long for the other jedi to be assembled and divided up into groups of two to being their search. Voolif went with Ben Kryze, Ahsoka went with Letta, Patti went with Makota, Jet and Celina were to stay back at the temple in case Katie returned to the temple. All four groups were given a flare that they were to fire off should they find Katie. Ben put on a modified version of Mandolarian armor on that would allow him some protection in the jungle and along with granting the mobility of the jedi.

All the while: Katie, Gajah, and Callista were in the tropical jungle on the way back. At that moment, Gajah stopped and the two girls noticed the elephant stop.

"Gajah, what's the matter?" Callista asked.

"I'm sensing danger." Gajah answered. "Get your lightsabers up. I'll go first and investigate."

"Okay, we'll behind you." Katie stated. The elephant moved forward into the thicket as the two girls drew their lightsabers with it close to activation. After a little bit, there was a trumpeting sound, followed by a string of stomping.

"He's found something. We need to follow him." Callista stated as the two activated their lightsabers.

At that time, Voolif Mon was looking around and noticed that Ben had disappeared.

"Ben? Ben, where are you?" Voolif Mon stated. "Great, now we have two missing jedi." Then, he heard stampeding coming closer to him.

"HELP ME!" He heard Ben scream. Then, he saw Kryze coming from the side using force run with panic on his face. Then, he saw that he was being chased by a pachyderm using force run.

"What the...!?" Voolif stated. Then, he got slapped by the elephant's trunk, knocking him to the side. He slammed into a nearby tree, knocking the wind out of him. "OW!" Then, as he was getting back up. He saw Katie and a stranger jedi chasing after the elephant using force run. "Hey, wait a minute. Get back here." He added, chasing them using force run.

When Gajah came close to Kryze, the two ended up in a clearing. Ben was able to leap out of the way of the trampling beast. He noticed the elephant turn around quickly.

"Prepare to be taken down, Mandalorian." Gajah stated. After Kryze gotten over the fact it was a talking elephant, he dodged out of the way of the stamping feet of the pachyderm and climbed a tree to escape from the elephant.

"At least, he won't be able to get me up here." Ben stated. Gajah rushed forward, ramming at the tree in an attempt to knock the mandorlian out of the tree or topple the plant down. Kryze held on for his dear life.

Then, Callista and Katie arrived on the scene. At that point, the ramming had stopped.

"Gajah, where is the adversary?" Kelista asked the elephant.

"He's up in this tree." Gajah answered. Then, the two jedi looked up into the tree and saw the frightened Mandalorian.

"Don't attack him." Katie rebuked the pachyderm. "That's Ben Kryze. He's one of the padawans trained by Master Skywalker."

"There's a mandalorian within the jedi ranks?" Gajah asked in shock. "The jedi and Mandalorians are at peace now?"

"That's news to me." Callista answered. "When did that happen?"

"A few months back." Katie explained to him.

"Katie, is that you?" Ben asked.

"It's me, you cutie." She answered.

"For once, I'm actually glad to see you." Kryze answered. "What is going on here?"

"That is what I want to know." Voolif Mon stated, finally catching up with the rest of the group.

"Ben, please come down. Gajah isn't going to hurt you." Katie stated to Ben.

"Neither he nor I knew that the jedi and Mandalore had made peace with each other." The other woman replied.

"And who are you?" Ben asked.

"I am Callista, jedi knight." She explained.

"Another jedi who survived Order 66?" Ben asked in shock. "Just how many jedi survived?"

"What's Order 66?" She asked. "Is that something you get at a place of fine dining?"

"No. That was the order used by Palpatine to exterminate the jedi." Voolif explained.

"HUH!?" Callista replied. "We need to stop the Sith's new empire before they can cause any more damage."

"I'll fire off my flare, letting the others know that we found Kate." Voolif replied.

After the old jedi fired his flare, they heard a scream within the distance.

"What's that sound?" Katie asked, biting her lower lip nervously. "It reminds me of a wounded nerf."

"That's the cry of the rakghoul." Callista answered, pulling out her lightsaber and activating both blades. "Tis a perilous beast that will seek to make a meal out of us all."

"Then, we'd better stand and fight." Ben agreed, reaching for the empty spot on his belt before frowning. "Uh, could anyone give me a hand here?" Rolling her eyes, Callista unsnapped her double bladed lightsaber into two parts and tossed one half to Kryze. "Thou hast better learn to keep thine blade within thy grasp."

"He broke his blade while trying to assemble it." Voolif added.

"Shut up, please." Ben groaned. "I want to hear the end of it."

"Failing to construct thine own lightsaber?" Callista shook her head. "No wonder thou art still a padawan at thine age." Ben just hung his head as the howling groans drew nearer. Everyone took a fighting stance as the bloodthirsty creatures burst out of the shrubbery.

"LOOK OUT!" Gajah cried, raising his saber. "They have us surrounded."

Several four-eyed creatures with pale skin and claws lunged at them. Sharp fangs beared at the jedi. The first one leapt at Callista who neatly sliced it in half.

"Watch your sides." She stated. "The beasts will try to strike you fron outside thine field of vision."

Another rakghoul jumped at Katie, pinning her to the ground and raising a claw. The padawan thrust her blade straight up into the creature's midsection before it collapsed on her.

"Eww, get this thing off me." She whined. "It's smells worse than my last boyfriend's bad breath." Ben sliced the dead rakghoul in half allowing Katie to get back to her feet.

Another of the beasts jumped at him from behind and Ben spun around to have the creature jump straight into the blade of his lightsaber, cleaving it neatly in two.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" Katie asked in surprise.

"Mandalorian instincts... and training." He replied as the two padawans hacked and slashed away at the creatures.

Gajah sliced down several of the rakghouls before one jumped right at his head. One jumped right at the cragmoloid's head but Gajah caught it with his trunk and began to spin the creature around in a circular motion, knocking away others that get near him.

"Round and round and away you go." He flung the rakghoul far above the tree line. Then, taking his lightsaber into his trunk. He began to spin the blade in a similar fashion, chopping through the beasts like a blender.

Voolif lunged straight at the rakghoul pack, fangs beared. It was beast against beast except one side had a lightsaber. He clawed and slashed away at the rakghouls with al ightsaber in his right paw and his claws from the other.

Swarmed by the foul creatures, Voolif let out a terrible howl before biting down on one of the monster's necks and ripping its head off.

"Master Voolif, what is going..." Katie asked before, turning pale. "Uh... nevermind."

"Master Voolif, control thyself." Callista urged him, fighting back several of the rakghouls. "Savage brutality tis the path to the side most dark."

"You're right." Voolif replied, spitting out a piece of rakghoul flesh. "I must control my instincts and not behave like a wookie that lost a game."

The five jedi continued to fight the creatures off, but the endless waves of rakghouls began to wear them down.

"It's no good." Ben yelled, slicing down another creature. "There's too many of them. We're outnumbered."

"Lady Callista, take the others and get back to the tree house." Gajah stated. "I shall use one of the perilous jedi techniques of old to stop these creatures from their murderous rampage."

"No, Gajah. We can take them on together." She pleaded. "There's no reason to." Gajah blasted the four of them up into the tree branches. Then, sat down and took a meditation pose while shutting off his lightsaber.

"The Force is one with me... And I am on with the Force." The cragmoloid chanted. "I, now, call upon the Force to carry out this great feat." The rakghouls charged at the passive figure with beared fangs. But as one of them jumped for his throat, Gajah opened his glowing eyes and let out a fierce elephantine roar. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The jedi was surrounded by an orb of light which shot out in every direction, vaporizing the rakghouls for a mile around while not harming anything else. When the light died down, there was no trace of the cragmoloid jedi.

"What the...?" Katie asked in shock. "What the heck was that?"

"A thought bomb." Callista replied, saddened trying to hold back her tears. "One of the ancient techniques used in the Great Hyperspace War."

"I've heard of it." Master Voolif stated. "An ability lost in the Second Sith War. It destroys all of the attacker's enemies but the attacker becomes one with the Force."

"Whoa, talk about overkill." Ben stated; he looked at Callista. "Can you do that to?"

"Sadly, no." She sighed. "Master Ulic, only taught Gajah how to do it. I focused on healing techniques."

"Well, it looks like our road is clear now." Voolif stated. "I guess we better get back to the jedi temple." As they approached the temple, Katie began to ask a million questions.

"So, those were rakghouls, huh?" The curious padawan asked. "I thought they went extinct after the Second Sith War."

"I still hath no clue what you mean by second sith war. Aren't we already going through it?" She asked.

"There's been quite a few conflicts with the dark side since you got trapped here." Voolif explained. "You have a lot of catching up to do in the temple achieves."

"Wait, dost thou mean the original jedi temple here in the World between Worlds?" She inquired. "Ah, that means you fixed the place up. Gajah and I never went over there because of the rakghoul swarm and other predators."

"That makes sense." Ben replied. "But are some of the things, I've heard about those beasts true? Can they actually turn people into other rakghouls by biting them?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Callista replied, rolling her eyes. "The rakghouls bite doth be toxic but doesn't change thou into another rakghoul. What do you think it's a curse of the full moon?"

"Hey, watch it." Voolif growled. "My people have had to put up with that stereotype since ancient times. You wouldn't believe how the first human space explorers tried to hunt us with silver blasters."

"Anyway, you're really going to love the modern galaxy." Katie told her. "We've got everything from fancy speeder-bikes to even better, shopping."

"She's going to need some shopping from the looks of it." Ben look Callista over. "I'd say she needs a complete new wardrobe."

"I doth be happy with my wardrobe as it is, elder padawan." She scolded. "In fact, I believe I shall pick up my twelve identical outfits from the tree house before we return to thy jedi temple."

"Oh wow," Katie laughed. "Just wait until Master Skywalker gets back. He's not going to believe this one."


	30. Holy Sacrifice, Skywalker: Pt 2

Holy Sacrifice, Skywalker: Pt 2

After zooming across the dunes for several hours, the speeder came to a halt infront of the entrance to an ominus-looking temple. As the three got out of the vechile, they noticed the aura was worse in person and the air more stale and much cooler than the surrounding area."

"Ugh, this place gives me the creeps." Quilin complained, holding his nose. "And it smells like a bantha's wet backside."

"This was once a holy place for those that served the Force." Kiri noted, looking around. "But it has been descerated by the dark side. The servants of evil have profaned this holy place with their foul touch."

"Let's be cautious, you two." Luke stated as the three ascended the stairs. "Be ready for anything." As they neared the entrance, the trio heard the sound of scuffling from the landspeeder behind them.

"Hey, you three get out of there." Quilin yelled, turning around. "That thing's a rental."

"UNITI!" The jawas cried out as the one in the driver's seat hit the gas. The speeder zoomed away, going out of control across the dunes as the jawas held on for their lives.

"Oh great, there goes our deposit." Quilin groaned. "Well, I don't think things could get much worse."

But as the trio stepped through the doorway, Luke's foot came down on a stone switch. And tons of skeletons and bones dropped from the ceiling.

"AHH!" Kiri cried out. "Get 'em off. Get 'em off."

"Calm down, kid. It's just a bunch of bones." Vos stated, pulling a femur off his head. "I've seen creeper stuff than this during my mission to Dathomir in the Clone Wars."

"This is probably just a trick to scare us away." Luke shook his head, activating his lightsaber to light their way through the darkness. "Now, come on. We need to find that gungan before its too late."

But as the three began to make their way deeper into the temple, the piles of bones began to rattle, reassembling into several human and alien forms. And as the trio moved forward, they could swear they could hear an eerie clattering behind them.

* * *

The three jedi continued down the hallways of the darkened catacombs. Kiri was horrified of the extent of the desecration. Quilin didn't want to use his abilities any of the random items laying around; believing if he did, he would find something quite disturbing. Luke continued to look ahead focused with the goal at hand.

"Help me." They heard a cry. "Somebody help me."

"There's someone in trouble." Luke stated. "Let's go." The three jedi headed down the hallways. They came across a balcony overlooking a large chamber. They had saw a large idol of a dark lord standing before them. At his feet was a stone altar, where they saw several figures chanting in the Sith language. A few of them were dancing and shaking as if driven into insanity.

"What the hell is this?" Quilin asked. They noticed another person down there carrying around a golden bowl filled with blood. And the other people came up to it and the one holding the bowl was sprinkling the contents on them, using his hand.

They noticed a large alien stand at the head of the altar with a dagger in his hand. At that moment, one in a gold cloaked robe appear before them. He was a human with a long staff with a chamber on the end. Within the chamber was a small floating red kyber crystal. Then, a droid came up within the crowd and started to record the events.

"Hello, Prophets of the Dark Side." The hooded figure stated.

"Hello, Papa Tricolous." The crowd stated.

"I am so glad that you can make it either live or on your secret holo-network." Tricolous stated. "We have asked the audience last week who we were to sacrifice to the dark lords and a vast majority wanted to sacrifice one of the Binks family. And as the High Priest of the Prophets, I am not going to disappoint. For behold, there is our sacrifice." He pointed towards the door. Two aliens had entered carrying in a bound-up, panicking gungan and they had brought him to the stage. "This is Victor Binks, the son of the infamous Jar Jar Binks."

"They're going to sacrifice Victor to the dark side of the Force." Luke stated.

"Then, we are going to need to find a way to stop them before that can be accomplished." Quilin stated. At that moment, they heard the clattering of bones.

"Uh, guys. We have company." Kiri stated as she noticed the skeletons coming up from behind them. Quilin and Kiri activated their lightsabers to stop the hordes of skeletons that were coming their way. Luke continued to watch the event unfold, seeing that the ones below aren't aware of their presence.

"It... is... TIME!" The figure stated. "It is time to please the dark lords... with... sacrifice."

"Sacrifice. Sacrifice." The audience chanted repeatedly; as the two aliens took Victor Binks and dragged the gungan, kicking and screaming towards the altar. A tune of sacrifice was being sung. Luke leapt onto the sith lord idol. He sat on the idol's shoulders and produced a ball of energy between his hands.

The gungan was pinned down by the two aliens as the large alien walked up to the altar and raised the sacrificial dagger into the air.

"Hadoken!" Luke stated, releasing the kenetite ball downwards and activating his saber. The ball of energy struck the large alien in the back; it caused him to lose focus on the gungan. He turned around in confusion as the jedi sliced him in two upon landed.

"JEDI!" Tricolous shouted. "You, get the jedi." He stated, pointing at them. "And you, keep the chant going. We can't let the ritual stop prematurely." Several of the cult members went up to face off against Skywalker with their blasters out, opening fire.

The jedi master was easily able to deflect the blaster shots back at the attackers. Then, he turned to face the high priest.

"You're going to need to do better than that if you think you are going to escape justice." Luke stated.

"Don't underestimate me, boy." Tricolous answered. He fired force lightning out of the staff; it hit Luke spot one because he was caught off guard. The high priest gazed upon the jedi, he was fighting and recognized the form. "Skywalker." He saw some more cult members raised their weapons. "Don't shoot him, he's mine." At that moment, Quilin and Kiri leapt down from the balcony in front of Luke.

"Luke, are you alright?" Kiri asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, I should be." Luke answered.

"Looks like this one is force sensitive." Quilin replied as she blocked a bolt from the kyber crystal with her lightsaber.

"Tell me something I don't know." Luke stated.

"Come, my skeletons." Tricolous commanded. "Bring them to their knees." Then, many skeletons came into the scene and they were dancing with a smile on their face.

"This is kind of hard to take seriously." Quilin replied. The skeletons tried to pounce on the jedi but the trio was easily able to duck out of the way of the skeletons or cut them down. Meanwhile, Tricolous was shooting force lightning at them in short bursts. With only half of the shots actually hitting one of the three jedi.

"What's the matter, jedi?" Tricolous taunted. "Can't you multitask when fighting?" Then, he sent a major bolt out hitting both Quilin and Kiri simultaneously, electrifiying them and stopping. "I guess not." He sensed Luke trying to strike him from behind; he turned around and blocked the lightsaber. "You think you could cut me down that easily? This staff is made of buscar. There's no way you can cut through it." He kicked Luke away.

The skeletons began to attempt to tackle Luke, while Quilin and Kiri were able to get a clear view of Tricolous. They rushed towards him and he blocked their attacks with his staff. He tripped Quilin over using his staff and blocked another one of Kiri's attacks. Quilin attempted to cut the high priest at his ankles, but his target noticed the attack and leapt over the swinging blade.

As Luke tried to fight against the skeletons, he noticed that the kyber crystal in the chamber on the end of the staff was bouncing around. After cutting down the last skeleton, he struggled to use the force on the crystal. But after getting enough concentration, he was able to force push the crystal inside the chamber to accelerate it to the point that it broke out of its chamber. It shattered the glass that kept it inside.

"My crystal! Get the crystal!" Tricolous shouted. The cult members stopped what they were doing as they tackle enough other trying to get the small crystal. But every single one fumbled the gemstone. Luke force pulled the crystal towards himself, only to get tackled by a cult member. The crystal kept flying towards Victor Binks.

"Oh no, I..." The gungan stated, right before the kyber crystal ended up right into his mouth. It forced him to close his mouth. After a bit of struggling, Victor managed to swallow the crystal whole. All of the people, there were dumbfounded.

"Did he just eat a kyber crystal?" Quilin Vos asked in disbelief.

"NO! Not the kyber crystal!" Tricolous stated. "I don't have my strength without it." He felt a lightsaber blade right near his throat.

"And you are coming with us." Kiri answered.

"Tricolous, you're under arrest for the kidnapping of Victor Binks." Luke stated.

* * *

Several members of the Prophets of the Dark Sides were arrested alongside the high priest of the cult. Upon their return to Naboo, the three jedi were treated to a dinner at Jar Jar's manor.

"I can't thank you-sa enough for rescuing my boy." Jar Jar answered.

"You're welcome, Jar Jar." Luke stated. "With the Prophets of the Dark Side on the run, I don't think they will be causing any more problems."

"Just one question, Luke." Quilin stated. "Why did you destroy the droid that was recording everything? That could have been used to help out the investigation."

"There are still too many people in the galaxy that despise the jedi and seek our destruction." The grandmaster answered. "We must keep our existence a secret from the larger galaxy in order to protect the order from being finished off."

"Although, I still don't understand why they would go after a charlatan though." Quilin pondered. "That doesn't make any sense." At that moment, Kiri walked into the room.

"That boy's no charlatan." Kiri replied. "I doubled checked him. He's force sensitive."

"BY THE GUDS, MY BOY CAN BE A JEDI!" Jar Jar stated, dancing around like a goofball.

"Oh for crying out loud." Luke stated, facepalming himself. "And the last time I was here I thought I was sensing Jar Jar, when it was actually his kid."

"Eh, don't worry about it." Quilin replied, patting him on the back. "Everyone makes a small mistake every now and then. Besides, with Tricolous behind bars; he won't be causing us anymore trouble."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a transport ship that was refueling nearby Yavin, Tricolous was sitting in a cell with an armed guard just outside the cell. The prisoner was becoming more filled with hatred against the jedi.

"Skywalker." Tricolous stated to himself. "Oh, I despise you. If it wasn't for you, the empire would have remained intact and it could of been I who would have ruled it." He paused. "But now, you ruined everything. If I had my father's power, I would utterly destroy you and your jedi knights."

"Oh, shut up about your self-pity." The guard stated. "You can tell it to the judge when we get back to Coruscant." At that moment, a haunting whisper was heard. "Who's there?" The guard asked. After looking around, a mysterious fog appeared. "What in the world is this?" This had gotten the prisoner's attention. After looking around, the guard found a bloody humanoid that appeared to be infected with leprosy with glowing yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" The guard stated. The figure didn't answer but slowly walk towards him. "Stop right there." But the humanoid just continued to slowly walk towards him. The frightened guard aimed his blaster at him. "Stop or I'll shoot." The figure ignored the command and the guard opened fire. The bolts went right through the stranger and he sank into the floor.

"Huh?" The guard stated. "What in the world was that?" The person began to shake, convulse, and twitch like crazy. Then, he calmed down. After he blinked, the prisoner saw his eyes had turned yellow.

"You are Tricolous, are you not?" The guard asked. "Son of Palpatine?"

"Yes, I am." The prisoner answered. "Who are you?"

"I sensed your hatred of the jedi." The guard answered as he unlocked the cell and let the prisoner go. "Take one of the escape pods and Come to Yavin 4. I will teach you the power of the dark side."

"Why can't you just possess the pilot to take me there?" Tricolous asked.

"The longer I take control of someone, the more they will be able to resist my power." The figure explained. "In addition, I am unable to possess anyone who is force sensitive."

"Couldn't you just use your force push to force the ship to the planet?" He asked.

"While I control someone, I can't use any force powers." The stranger stated. "I will knock out this pathetic weakling. So you have time to escape."

"But who are you anyway, thus I can learn who my master will be?" Tricolous stated.

"Although, I go by several names." The stranger answered. "You may call me... Exar Kun."


	31. Instructions on the Force

Instructions on the Force

As the trio of jedi returned from their adventure on Jedda, they noticed several of the padawans surrounding a mysterious figure and talking to her.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Quilin asked, raising an eyebrow. "You kids, planning some kind of padawan prank or something?"

"Master Vos, I'm so glad you're back." Ben greeted the kiffu. "We found another jedi deep in the jungle."

"What!? A jedi already here!?" Vos asked in shock. "Who is he? A survivor of Order 66?"

"That beeth most incorrect, Master Jedi." The young skantly-clad woman greeted him. "I doth be Callista Massana, Knight of the Order."

"By the Force," Kiri whispered in awe. "she is a Knight of the Old Republic."

"Egads, how long has she been here?" Vos asked. "And what's with the leopard skinned bikini?"

"Do not make fun of my raimient." She growled at the jedi with dreadlocks. "I am a proud warrior who fought in the Great War against Exar Kun. So, still thy tongue thou kiffex knave."

"Well, that answers your question." Kiri stated. "And it's nice to have another vetran jedi on our team." She stared back at Callista again. "A vetrean jedi... in a tanga."

"Master Skywalker, what do you think of these events?" Vos asked. "Master Skywalker?"

"I... uh..." Luke simply stared at Callista, his jaw hanging open. "Wow."

"Zounds, and who beeth yon handsome jedi master?" Callista asked, admiring Luke's muscular frame. "Mayhaps we can spend some time training together at some future date."

"Master Skywalker, isn't it time for you and Patti to give the padawans a lesson?" Kiri asked. "Master Vos and I will see to our newest jedi recruit."

"Oh okay." Luke replied, snapping back to reality. "Alright, students. Let's head down to the main atrium.

"Yes, Master Skywalker," Ben replied, trying to hide his smirk. "I think our dear teacher has been smitten with the medieval lady."

* * *

When Luke and Patti entered the training area, all of the students had already gathered and we waiting for the two of them.

"Okay, students. Today I want to introduce your newest classmate." Raising a hand to the nervous gungan who had just walked in, Luke announced. "Class this is Padawan Victor Binks. I want all of you to do your best to make him feel welcome."

"Oh geez," Katie whispered to Celina. "What's with the frog? Why couldn't it be another hot guy?"

"I don't know. Maybe if you kiss him, he'll turn into a handsome prince like in the fairy holos." Celina answered.

"I didn't expect a gungan to join our class." Jet Fisto walked over to say hello. "I will attempt to communicate, man. Hello-sa, how are you-sa?"

"Oh I'm very fine, thank you." An annoyed Victor answered. "Should I try finishing every sentence with man, so you'll understand me?"

"Uh... no thank you." Jet replied, embrassed. "Anyway, we better get started with the class." All the padawans turned to face Patti and Luke who began to lecture them.

"Now, as you all know, the Force is an energy field generated by the wasted potential energy of all living things." Patti explained. "The Force surrounds the entire galaxy penatrating everything and binding the galaxy together."

"But did the galaxy create the Force or did the Force create the galaxy?" Ben asked.

"Do you ask if an organism created it's cells or the cells created the organism?" Luke replied. "The Force existed before all things. It's will caused the Big Bang and the formation of all planets and star systems. It caused life to evolve so that their would be beings who could revel and enjoy the gifts of the Force."

"There are two components to the Force. The Living Force, which the jedi and sith use, and fills the galaxy." Patti explained. "And the Cosmic Force which gives all sentience a soul, which returns to the cosmic force upon their deaths."

"Is the Force divided into a light and dark side?" Makota asked.

"That's actually a slight mistake everyone makes." Patti explained. "There is the Force; which is everything good, pure, and in balance. And then there is the dark side; a corruption of the Force, which is evil, destruction, and out of balance."

"Please ignore the common mistake that balance is a mixed of light and dark." Luke explained. "Good is never prosperous when mixed with evil."

"So, when we die we'll we become Force Ghosts?" Celina asked.

"All good sentience in the galaxy will retain their identities after death in the cosmic force." Patti explained. "Jedi can manifest in the living force as ghosts."

"But the wicked disappear after death and suffer the punishment of being reabsorbed back into the Force itself." Luke glared at them. "Final death." All his students shivered and were grateful that they didn't follow the dark side.

"So, let us move on to the main Force powers." Luke replied. "Now, I'm sure you all know the main three powers: Control, Sense, and Alter. These powers let jedi move physical objects, affect people's thoughts and emotion, and sense the world around them. All force powers from these three."

"So, wait. Master Vos told us that force choking isn't a dark side power when not used in anger." Ben asked. "So, why don't jedi and sith just force choke people when going into battle and end it quickly?"

"Okay... demonstration time." Luke stepped off the platform. "Katie, I want you to draw your lightsaber and go after Jet."

"Wait, what?" Jet answered, in shock.

"Don't worry, your sabers have been set down to shock mode. They won't cut through you." Patti assured them. "Jet, I want you to try and force choke Katie as she comes at you."

"Remember, a jedi moves objects and force chokes by picturing themselves doing it in their mind's eye." Luke explained. "So, I want you to picture yourself force choking Katie."

"Here I come." Katie announced, running at jedi. Katie ducked down, went into a roll and swung her training saber at Jet's legs; shocking him and causing him to collapse.

"Ow." Jet complained. "How did you do that? I tried to force choke you."

"That's the problem, padawan." Luke explained. "First, a jedi must concentrate to use any Force Power. The one way to kill a jedi or a sith is by distraction or breaking their concentration."

"Two, the Force only works as you visualize it." Patti stated. "You were visualizing choking Katie coming at you from a running position. When she went into a roll, she ducked your force choke like she would a phyiscal punch."

"So, that's why jedi always work in Master/Padawan teams." Katie said, in realization. "When the two get attacked, one always watches the other's back."

"Very good, students." Luke replied, proudly. "Now, I know Master Vos and Master Mon have been running you through basic force moves and lightsaber training excerises." Luke activated his blade. "I want to see what you learned. All of you come at me at once."

The students activated their blades and rushed at Luke. Jet and Ben brought down their sabers which Luke effortlessly blocked. Sensing Letta and Celina rushing him from either side, Luke force pushed one to the ground and kicked the other away. Twirling his saber, he pulled the other twos weapons out of their hands before lifting them both into the air and gently shoving them back against the wall.

"Come on, you're still attacking in smaller groups." Skywalker goated them. "You need to hit me all at once." Katie rushed at Luke from a low stance, force pushing at his legs while Makota force pushed from the other side. Luke flipped out of the way and each girls was hit by the others force push.

"Sloppy, girls. Very sloppy." Luke continued to chide them. "If I were a sith lord, you would all be one with the Force by now."

"That's what you-sa think." Victor jumped forward, lashing out with his long tongue and wrapping it around Luke's leg. Without thinking, Luke force pushed the gungan and was dragged off his feet by the move.

"Now." Makota called out, while he's distracted. Makota and Ben jumped in swinging their sabers downward at Luke. The jedi master agaisnt blocked the blades and force pushed Celina away as she attacked from his left. But as Skywalker was distracted by all these attacks, Jet landed a blow on his side, shocking Luke and causing him to drop his lightsaber.

"Alright, enough." Master Skywalker called out. "Congradualtions, you won."

"Alright, man. We took down. The most powerful jedi in da galaxy." Jet exclaimed, proudly.

"Woohoo. We did it." Kate called out. "I can't believe we kicked Luke Skywalker's behind."

"This is a cause for celebration." Ben exclaimed. "Bantha burgers for everyone."

* * *

"I think it's a bit early for that." Voolif exclaimed, coming into the atrium. "We have a bit of an emergency on Naboo."

"What is it, Master Mon?" Patti asked. "A pirate attack? The Hutts blockading Naboo's trade routes?"

"Master, that's so thirty years ago." Katie spoke up, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, something much worse." Voolif replied. "Remember how the New Republic lost track of Darth Sidious' personal possession after the Battle of Endor?"

"Yes; His personal super star destroyer, the Eclipse, was hijacked by pirates." Luke stated. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, his holocron has turned up in the possession of Tyber Zann of Black Sun." Voolif replied. "And guess where he's decided to auction it off to the highest bidder." Every jedi present suddenly felt their blood run cold as Patti was the only one to verbalize their fears.

"The Sith are now extinct but that holocron has all of their teachings and beliefs recorded on it." Patti muttered. "If some force sensitive were to lay their hands on that artifact of doom, the whole cycle the jedi have been trying to break over the past 8,000 years will start all over again."

"Then, we have to hurry and get to Naboo before its too late." Luke announced. "Everyone, get to your starships."


	32. New Rangers and Padawan Sortings

New Rangers and Padawan Sortings

Eleven Jedi star-fighters, an A-wing and an X-wing were out in hyperspace on their way to Naboo. As the stars shot by in every direction around them, Luke mused about the fact that this kind of travel had become perfectly normal for him in the past five years. As the jedi adjusted the controls on his console, a loud beeping sound came over the intercom system.

"R2, I think one of the other jedi is trying to contact us. See if you can patch into the frequency the order used during the Clone Wars." Luke stated. The astromech adjusted the radio frequency and Luke heard something he was definitely not expecting.

"You're listening to Rebel Force Radio, Station THX-138. The voice of the Outer Rim." The voice stated. "This one goes out to the New Republic troopers slogging their way through the muddy swamps of Dagobah. Keep 'em flying, boys."

"That station's still going?" Luke asked in surprise. "That was a pirate radio during the Galactic Civil War. Didn't anyone tell him we defeated the empire already?" R2 beeped a humorous response as Ahsoka came in over the communications.

"Hey, Skyguy. Keep that fancy four-winged bucket of bolts in formation with the rest of us." She groaned. "We're already having a hard-enough time teaching Callista how to use a jedi starfighter."

"Forsooth, I can not comprehend the complexity of the jedi starfighter controls." She grumbled. "This simple A-wing was around in the days of the Old Republic."

"And it's still around." Luke answered. "Sometimes, you just don't mess with perfection."

"Well, I hardly call the thing you're flying perfection, kid." Vos stated, sarcastically. "It looks like a Z-95 headhunter that lost two of its wings."

"Hey at least, my bucket of bolts doesn't need a baby-booster seat in the form of a ring to jump to hyperspace." Luke responded. "Besides, how in the heck does your astromech plot the course through hyperspace in the few seconds you dock with the ring?"

"Jedi can map the hyperspace route through the Force without an astromech." Kiri responded proudly. "We only use them as a precaution."

* * *

The fighters came out of hyperspace over the planet of Naboo. Luke was shocked to see three antique star destroyers hovering in orbit over the blue and white world.

"Wait, what's going on here? What are those rust buckets from the Clone Wars doing in orbit?" He asked.

"Calm down, kid. Those are just Republic class star destroyers leftover from the war." Vos replied. "Kiri, Voolif, and I picked them up from a junk dealer on Ord-mantel. He was going to scrap them for parts and I figured we could use them for the Order."

"What? How did you get the credits to buy three capital ships? We don't even have an army." Luke protested. "Who in the name of Ashla is crewing those things?"

"Skyguy, you'd better get on board." Ashoka muttered as she docked with one of the cruisers. "You're not going to believe who just contacted me by radio."

Luke's X-wing immediately flew into the ship's open docking bay, passing through the atmospheric shield. Landing on the deck, Luke hopped out of his X-wing. But when he turned back to help R2 out, he was shocked when the little astromech rocketed himself to the floor.

"Okay, since when could you do that?" The jedi asked in annoyance. "Why didn't you fly around when you got stuck on Dagobah or in Cloud City? That could have come in handy you know." The droid beeped and whistled. "Oh, don't give me that attitude. I don't believe for one minute Bail Organa disabled your thrusters and Ahsoka just restored them. Why didn't you just tell me and I would have switched them back on for you." The droid made no reply, sliding across the hanger floor.

Luke looked around and was also surprised to see several older starfighters being worked on by crews dressed in fighter gear. In addition, the jedi noticed several troopers in blue suits of armor that resembled a cross between stormtrooper and mandolorian armor.

"Okay, question time." Luke stated. "Where did the jedi get even close to the amount of credits needed for all this?" He walked up to what looked like the commander of the blue armored troops. "Since when did the Jedi Order have a private army?"

"I don't know, General Skywalker? I seem to recall jedi and troopers working together hand and hand." The commander pulled his helmet off revealing an aged face with a bald head and white beard. "I served your father proudly in the Clone Wars. I thought I could fight beside the jedi once again."

"C-Commander Rex?" Luke asked in shock. "What the heck happened to you? You look old."

"Eh, rapid clone aging will do that to a guy." He stroked his beard. "Still, the doc on Kamino said I've got another good ten years or so before I'll be too old to fight. So I might as well get back into the action."

"Okay... that still doesn't explain the ships, gear, man power, and any other stuff that might be on these three ships." Luke answered.

"Oh, that's easy, general." Rex replied. "First, we received a generous donation from the royal house of Alderan. Although, we don't know why or who it's from. Second, there was a large amount of credits throughout the galaxy in unclaimed bank accounts from jedi who died in Order 66. And lastly, it appears Darth Vader had a sizable fortune and real estate throughout the empire, especially that massive castle on Mustafar."

"Oh so, that's how you paid for all this." Luke asked. "But why, seriously why?"

"Because the jedi are going to be facing many powerful threats in the years to come." Rex pointed. "You're going to need troops, ships, and weapons to deal with pirate fleets and two-bit plantary dictators."

"Oh alright." Luke groaned. "Tell the others I'll meet them in the conference chamber."

"Right away, sir." Rex replied, saluting. "And let me just say it's good to be serving under a Skywalker once more."

* * *

The jedi all gathered at the conference table and Luke handed out the assignments of the padawans to their respective masters.

"Ben, you're from a warrior culture and so I'm putting you with a member of a warrior species. Your new master is going to be Voolif Mon." Luke stated.

"Awesome." Ben replied. "Wolves are a symbol of strength and cunning to my people."

"We better be ready to fight for the jedi pack, pup." Voolif growled.

"Victor, I know you had come out without any training. So I'm assigning you to the most seasoned urban jedi here, Quilin Vos." Luke continued. "His insight into the criminal underworld should teach you how to bring crooks to justice."

"Eh, I think the kid and I will get along well." Quilin punched the gungan in the arm. "Besides being old Jar Jar's offspring, I'm sure he'll be worth a laugh."

"Knock it off." Victor groaned. "Please, just teach me to be a jedi."

"Makota, you have a deep sense of the spiritual side of the Force. Something you share with our Kaminoan jedi." Luke gestured. "The two of you will be our order's defense against the more mystical powers of the Dark Side."

"I look forward to learning your wisdom, Master." Makota bowed politely. "I know you can reveal many mysteries of the Force to me."

"You shall become a powerful jedi mystic, my student." Kiri answered. "Together, not even a Dathomiri Witch could stop us."

"Letta," Luke stated. "You are a passionate and impulsive jedi... when you decide to actually move."

"Please stop that." Letta groaned, rolling her eyes.

"You have a great deal of potential, but it must be tamed and harnessed for the right purpose." Luke explained. "I am sure Ahsoka will be the jedi who can help bring out the best in you."

"Thanks for the confidence, Skyguy." Ahsoka put an arm over Letta's shoulder. "I'll try and teach you as well as my master taught me."

"Katie, your heart has the best of intentions and even though your mind is often on frivolous things. Your heart is in the right place." Luke stated. "It was very difficult to find which one should teach you, but after the battle the Rakghouls I see that Callista would be most suited for you. I've heard the two of you work very well together."

"Oh, cool." Katie grinned. "We can practice jedi stuff in the morning and go shopping in the afternoon."

"Forsooth, young lady. I shall try my best to shape thee into a proper jedi warrior maiden." Callista replied. "But I shall expect more work and less marrymaking out of you, young padawan."

"Heh, I think Katie is allergic to hard work." Jet snickered, which earned him an elbow in the gut from Letta.

"Celina, you have the most dedication to the jedi cause and its teachings. There is no one among the padawans more focused than you are." Skywalker told her. "Therefore, I am placing you with Patti as both of you can teach each other more about the way of the jedi."

"Even though I don't have any Force abilities myself, I know the jedi training better than any other non-force user alive." Patti bowed to the zabrak. "I'm looking forward to teaching you about the Order and its history."

"I'll do my best to be a worthy student, mam." Celina replied.

"Hey Skywalker, what about me?" Jet protested. "Don't I get a master too?"

"Uh, Jet. I'm taking over as your new teacher." Luke replied. "I see something of my younger self in your hot-headed enthusiasm and I want to try to shape that into a skilled and powerful jedi knight."

"Okay, man. Now you're talking." Jet grinned a toothy fanged smile. "I look forward to completing me training."

"Alright, everybody. I want you to split up and head to all of the major cities on the planet." Luke instructed them. "Tyber Zhann could be holding his black market auction in any of the major urban areas, including the gungan cities." He brought up a holomap of the planet. "Jet, Patti, Celina, and I will check out Theed. The rest of you each take a trooper unit and fan out across the planet."

"Anateres Rangers." Ahsoka corrected.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Verily that is what the troopers who helped the jedi in the Old Republic were called." Callista added. "I thought it would be best to name thy soldiers after the jedi foot soldiers of old."

"Alright, then. Each of you take a ranger unit and start digging around for the location of that black market auction." Luke stood up and waved his arm across the table. "Now, good luck. And may the Force be with you."


	33. Search of Theed

Search of Theed

As the starfighters came down towards the surface of the planet, Luke saw a beautiful city of marble and stone come into view. Clean streets and shiny buildings glinted in the sunlight. The four jedi swung around the royal palace before coming in for a landing at the Naboo Royal Hanger.

"Careful on your approach, you three." Luke told them as he brought his X-wing into the hanger dock. "These loading bays weren't built for a modern starfighter." As the other ships landed behind him, Skywalker looked around the large hanger and noticed rows of dozens of yellow starfighters with twin booster engines and pointed tails.

"Wow, these things are real classics." The jedi admired the pre-Imperial ships. "They kind of remind me of that nifty starship the gungan senator gave Leia."

"Boy, these are Naboo Starfighters. The Defense Force of Theed and the pride of the Nubian Spacefleet." An old pilot on a cane hobbled in offering his hand to Luke. "These ships are the very same ones that were used in the Great Battle against the Trade Federation more than 30 years ago, young jedi. It's the same battle that made your father into a hero."

"You knew my father?" Luke asked in surprise. "What's your name?"

"I'm Rick Olie. I was part of the battle to save our planet from Newt Gunray. I met your old man when we stopped off on a little desert planet in the Outer Rim."

As Luke talked to the old pilot, the other three jedi approached him from behind.

"Hey, Skywalker. You know this guy?" Patti asked, nodding politely towards the old timer. "You act like you've been here before."

"No, I've never set foot in Theed." Luke looked around. "But there is something almost familiar about this place. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Well, we'll worry about that later." The old pilot smiled. "The queen had heard about your visit and I been instructed to bring you to the palace at once."

"Huh, we're a little busy right now." Celina replied, in annoyance. "We kind of have this thing about a black market auction..."

"The queen commands it." The pilot insisted. "All jedi must check in with the monarch before conducting any investigations on Naboo."

"Okay, I'll go with you." Luke waved off to the other three. "Patti, take Jet and Celina to the Black Market District. See if you can find out anything there."

"You got it, jedi." Patti winked at him, before leading the two padawans away. Skywalker followed Rick through a series of doorways that lead to a giant catwalk with a bottomless abyss beneath it.

"Whoa, what's this place?" Luke asked.

"The Naboo Power Station." Rick replied. "This is where Theed gets all of its electrical energy. As the jedi followed the old pilot, Luke felt a stirring in the Force as he looked over at the connected walkways over the pit. He could have sworn he saw two jedi fighting a zabrak sith with a double-bladed lightsaber. Pushing the vision out of his head, the jedi followed Rick through the streets of the capital. Whispers came from the crowd surrounding the royal palace as humans and gungans pointed and stared at the young jedi.

"Is that him?"

"He looks just like..."

"What's he doing here?"

As the two men entered the royal palace, several journalists from many different worlds crowded around them. Each one shoving a microphone wand into Luke's face as several camera droids hovered all around them.

"Commander Skywalker, is it true your starting up a new jedi order?" A toydarian reporter asked flapping in front of Luke's face. "What does this men for the safety of the galaxy?"

"Master Skywalker, what do you say to the tabloid allegations that you are having a love affair with a zeltron woman?" A mon cal reporter asked as she slurped oxgen through her gills. "Does this mean we'll have a half-zeltron Skywalker running around soon?"

"I... uh... huh?" Luke asked in disbelief, turning the same shade as a zeltron. "Think that's a little to personal to answer."

"Mister Skywalker, a moment of your time." One of the devaron reporters asked. "What exactly went on between you and Princess Leia during the Rebellion?"

"Boy, you guys really are devils." Becoming annoyed, Luke waved his hand in front of the crowd of reporters. "There's a big story about the Twi'lek senator over on the West Side of town." Skywalker said in a dull voice. "You all want to cover that story and leave me alone."

"We want to cover that story and leave you alone." They stated, running off except for the toydarian.

"Sorry kid, but your mind tricks won't work on me." He replied.

"That's too bad." Luke smiled, activating his lightsaber. "Say, do you want to see how I can use this thing as a bug zapper?"

"Oh gee, look at the time." The alien answerd, flapping away. "Looks like I have to be going. See you in the holopapers, kid."

With a chuckle, Skywalker entered the main hall where several royal guards were standing around the throne of a young woman in pale white paint, a gawdy clothing and a bizzare hair style.

"Master Skywalker, I am proud to present Queen Kortana, the current elected queen of the Naboo."

"Master Skywalker, we are pleased to meet you." She extended her hand which Luke politely kissed. "We have heard of your search for the former emperor Sheev Palpatine's holocron and we shall do everything in our power to assist you."

"Thank you, my queen. I deeply appreciate that." Luke replied. "However," Luke turned away from the queen and walked over to one of her handmaidens. "I would more appreciate it if the real queen would give me her assistance."

"Very clever, Master Skywalker. The Force allows you to see through our little rouse." The handmaiden replied, revealing herself as the true queen. "Master Kenobi and Master Jinn did not detect Padme's presence, so you must be very gifted to see through my disguise."

"The Force runs strong in my family." Luke replied. "Those of the Skywalker blood can always see through a trick."

"I can't argue with that, Luke." A familiar voice called out from another handmaiden, standing nearby. "Although, you don't seem to be able to detect me here." The handmaiden pulled her hood back to reveal two familiar hair buns. "I guess the Force can also cloud a Skywalker's vision when it wants to."

"Leia!?" Luke asked in shock. "What are you doing here!?"

"I was sent on a diplomatic mission from the Senate. They want us to establish a new trade treaty with the Naboo and the Gungans." Leia replied. "When I heard you were coming, the queen and I decided to put this little rouse together to test your force powers."

"Why do you always have to play tricks on me?" Skywalker groaned. "Look, I'm here with my other... companions. And we're trying to find Darth Sidious's holocron before it falls into the wrong hands."

"I am pleased that you came here for that mission, Master Skywalker." Queen Kortana told him, sitting down on her throne. "But since you and your sister are both here, it is time I relay a long kept secret that the royal court has hidden for almost thirty years."

The queen motioned to two of her handmaidens who reached for two silver cords hanging behind the throne. As the handmaids pulled on the ropes, a giant pair of curtains opened revealing the portait of a beautiful young woman who resembled both Luke and Leia.

"That face, I've seen that face before." Skywalker muttered in awe. "R2's holo-recording."

"I've seen her before too in my dreams." Leia replied.

"Yes, it is a portait of Padme Amidala Nabirre," one of the handmaidens said. "former senator of Naboo and our greatest queen and she was also..."

"...our mother?" Luke and Leia replied, in unison.

"The Force is strong in both of you, if you already knew that." The queen stated in surprise. "Only the priest who officiated at the wedding knew, besides the two droids who served as witnesses."

"So, this Padme married Anakin Skywalker in secret." Leia added, realization dawning. "And they kept this hidden during the Clone Wars until she gave birth to us and Anakin..." Leia trailed off, not wanting to think about the monster in an iron mask her father became.

"Your mother would have been proud of the woman you have become, Leia." An elderly man in a wheelchair rolled into the room. His single good eye staring at the young princess in front of him. "You fought for the freedom and peace of the Republic, just like your mother did."

"Captain Typho, it's a pleasure to see you again." Leia curtsied. "It has been more than ten years since you visited my father's court."

"You knew our mother?" Luke asked.

"Sure did, she was the most beatuiful and heroic woman in all of Naboo. And the one senator in the Republic who was untouchable by greed or corruption." the old captian smiled. "It was your mother along with Bail Organa and Mon Mothma who put together a bunch of freedom fighters from different worlds to form the Rebel Alliance. Only Mothma is left out of those brave heroes now."

"Please, anything you can tell us about her. Her childhood, her past." Luke pleaded. "We'd really like to know."

"Okay, kids. I'll see what I can remember." He chuckled. "Now, let me tell you a tale of Trade Federations, pod racing, and gungans."

* * *

In the far west side of Theed, Patti and the two padawans looked around at the various wares in the city's black market. Thermal detonators and blasters hung in the weapons stalls, while glittering boxes of spice shone from the Kessel dealer's booth. As they passed by one of the alley ways, several Twi'leks approached Jet and began tugging on his clothing.

"Oh, you're a handsome one." One of them said. "For two hundred credits, we could..."

"Sorry, ladies. I'm not one to go for that sort of thing." Jet declined them politely. "I prefer ladies who are strong in da Force rather than ones who are forceful." The girls frowned and walked off.

As Celina looked over at the Kessel booth, she saw a nervous and jittery gungan hand over a giant pile of credits to the merchant before picking up a small box of spice snorting it up his nostrils before letting out a strange noise and falling over on the ground in ecstacy.

"Ew, that's disgusting." She stuck her tongue out. "Let's get that info on the holocron and get out of here."

Patti was about to speak when many reporters came stampeding through the alleyway, stopping right in front of the trio.

"Excuse me, miss. This is Ben-to Boxe, ace reporter for Sullust Action News." He proclaimed, pulling out an electric notebook. "So, we all heard about a story involving Senator Syndulla of Ryloth. We heard she was on the west side of Theed. Have you seen her anywhere?"

"Oh no, the space paparazzi." Patti groaned, turning to the black market majordomo. "Sir, these nosy reporters are down here to do an expose on the black market."

"We weren't doing that. We were..." Before he could finish, several gameoorean guards approached the reporters and shoved them out of the alley with their force pikes. As the three continued on their way through the shady marketplace, Patti noticed a large slug-like form resting on a hoverskift and smoking a strange smelling brew in a giant hookah.

"Oh great, it's a hutt." The zeltron groaned.

"But what's a hutt doing here, Patti?" Jet asked, confused at the fat gangster. "They usually don't leave Hutt space... or the outer rim for that matter."

"There must be something big going down around here, if it draws them out." Celina added. "And it wouldn't surprise me, if it has to do with our missing holocron."

At that moment, a familiar figure dressed in the clothing of the Black Sun crime syndicate with heterochromiac eyes and shock white hair came walking up to the Hutt and bowed politely. His two gamorrean guards, standing at attention.

"Greetings, my Lord Grakkus." He smiled like a jackal. "I trust you will be attending the auction."

"OHHH," The hutt muttered in reply, before saying something in Huttese.

"Excellent, I'll be sure to save you a seat he replied." he answered, ringing his palms greedily. "I assure you that the treasures we recovered from Palpatine's private yacht will be well-worth the credits." He turned to leave. "I'm sure you will find something you can sell at an even bigger price.

The hutt chuckled, before returning to his hookah and dancing girls. Patti and the others, slipped away into the crowd as they realized what the gangsters had been talking about.

"That... that was Tyber Zann, the Black Sun Vigo of the Inner Rim." Patti stated, in horror. "He must be the one who's trying to sell the stolen holocron."

"That means it's going on sale tonight." Celina replied. "We've got to get in to that auction."

"No way, ladies. They ain't never gonna let three strangers with no credits in." Jet replied. "How you plan to sneak passed those piggy guards?"

Patti thought for a moment. Then, smiled. "Padawans, I think I have a plan." She motioned back towards the starfighters. "It just so happens I have two slave girl outfits in Celina and my size and a pike syndicate uniform Jet can wear. We're going to crash this little gangster party."


	34. On the Way to the Black Auction

On the Way to the Black Auction

Luke and Leia were busy talking things over with the queen when the siblings noticed a small luxury shuttle land on the platform outside of the palace.

"Hey, who would ignore royal protocall and come to the palace directly." Leia asked, slightly annoyed.

"Most probably another royal." The queen responded as they heard two sets of footsteps coming down the ramp. "We often get dignitaries from worlds throughout the mid-rim."

The figure rounded the corner and revealed himself to be a human male in his early thirties wearing a white military uniform. The gentleman was bearded and had a monocle; he was carrying a silver cane with a diamond tip and carried himself with a regal air of authority.

"Ah, Count Dooku." The queen greeted her guest. "Such a pleasure to see you here again."

"Count Dooku, the Sith Lord from the Clone Wars." Luke reacted, hastily activating his lightsaber. "You'll not lay a hand on my sister or the queen, villian." Moving quickly the count pulled the top of his cane off activating a purple lightsaber and blocked Luke's attack.

"An excellent thrust, young man. Almost like an attack from form IV." The count complimented him. "Still my training in Sorseu gives me the proper parry to deal with this combat."

"Luke, calm down." Leia pleaded, grabbing his arm. "He's not that, Dooku. He's the current count of Serrino."

"Yes, I am indeed the unfortunate offspring of the Late Darth Tyrannus." The count sighed. "My father was tricked by that vile creature Sidious into serving the Dark Side."

"Master, are you alright?" A metallic voice asked as an eerie droid with circular eyes climbed down the ramp. "Did the jedi injure you?"

"No, squire. I am quite fine, thank you." He snapped his lightsaber back into the cane hilt. "I believe it was just a miscommunication."

"Wait, you have a anti-jedi combat droid as your servant?" Luke asked in disbelief. "I didn't think any of those models survived the Clone Wars."

"Oh, my father left a few laying around, Skywalker." The count said in contempt. "They are excellent to have when dealing with jedi who go rogue."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Luke asked in annoyance.

"None of your jedi business, boy." He sneered before turning and bowing to the queen. "Your majesty, Princess, I have business to attend to in the city's market district. So, I will take my leave of you now."

"Good luck, Count Serrino. I hope you find what you are looking for out there." The queen responded.

"Be careful, count." Leia warned. "It can be very rough in Theed's market district."

"Yeah, don't lose your head out there." Luke added as the count walked away. "There's just some thug waiting to scissor it off." Serrino turned to give Luke a death glare before storming out of the palace. The confused jedi master just shrugged. "What? What did I just say?"

"Oh... Luke. Didn't you ever read about the Battle of Coruscant?" Leia sighed. "You're totally hopeless." At that moment, Luke heard a beeping from his comlink.

"Oh, Patti seems to have found the item we're looking for." The jedo stated, bowing to the queen. "If you two ladies will excuse me, I need to go and join my companions."

The scene in the black market district was one of organized chaos, smugglers and criminals from every species mingled together trading wares and stories from throughout the outer and mid rims. Every bandit and crime lord was waiting for the auction to begin as three new figures entered the plaza.

"Manchu wampee ima naba?" Grakkus the Hutt gazed upon the sight of two beautiful female slaves, one a zeltron and the other a zabrak dressed in the skimpiest of outfits and held by two chains attached to their neck collars. The two slaves were being led by a nautolian wearing a slaver's outfit.

"The Great Grakkus wishes to know how much you would charge for these fine beauties you have on a leash?" The Hutt's protocall droid translated.

"Sorry, man. These two beauties have already been sold to a Black Sun Vigo." Jet replied, smiling with his fanged teeth. "But if you care for a few twi'lek beauties, just give me your comlink number."

"BAH! Twi'leks are old news." The droid answered, after the hutt had growled. "My master desires only the finest beauties from the most exotic worlds. Have you a togruta or a dathomiri?"

"Not right now, but my agent can get you a togruta." Jet shook his head. "As for the force witch, you'd have to be insane to try to enslave one of them."

"Attention, everyone." A voice called out as a white-haired man stepped out onto the front stage. "Good evening, gentlemen and ladies and things and... stuff." He chuckled looking at the variety of aliens. "Today, we have some fine items to auction off recovered from the personal yacht of the Late Emperor Palpatine himself." He motioned for two twi'lek serving girls to bring out a small set of blasters. "Here we have the twin blaster pistol set of the famous bounty hunter, Jango Fett." Zahn smiled. "Who will give me one million credits for this priceless treasure?"

"I'll give one million."

"Two million.

"Two point five million."

"I'll give three." A gruff voice stated as a figure in Mandolorian armor stepped up onto the stage and aimed his flame throwing at Zahn's head. "And I'll throw your life in to the deal at no extra charge." The auctioning thug chuckled.

"You Mandolorians, sure drive a hot bargain." He stated. "Anyone else?" The room fell silent as the Mandolorian pointed his disgintgrator at the crowd. "Going once, going twice. Sold to the Mandolorian for three million." The Mandolorian took his prize and left the stage as the twi'lek girls brought a curved lightsaber on a pillow up and laid it on the display table.

"Next up, we have the lightsaber that once belonged to the famous Sith Lord, Darth Tyranus known publicly as Count Dooku." Zahn continued. "Do I hear two million credits?"

"I got two million." One called out.

"I got three."

"I got four."

"Ten Million credits." A voice called out from the back of the room. Everyone turned to see the famous Count Serrino who strode up onto the stage like a gentleman and picked up the saber.

"Oh, you're that kid aren't you." Zahn stated.

"Correct, I am the son of the nefarious Count Dooku." Serrino stated, plainly, igniting the lightsaber with the curved handle. "This blade was my father's greatest treasure and I will not see it fall into the hands of common thugs."

"Hey pal, you're paying for it. You do whatever you damn well please with it." Zahn laughed. "Any more offers?" The room was silent as Zahn called out. "Going once, twice. Sold to Count Serrino for ten million."

As the count picked up his blade and left. The two twi'lek girls pulled out a locked chest and set it on the table. "Thank you, ladies. You're so helpful." He stated to them before turning back to the audience. "Don't worry, everyone. If you like, these two twi'leks, you'll be excited to know they will be the last two items on the auction block tonight." Zahn motioned to the chest. "Time to open it up." Opening the box, Tyber Zahn found a small triangular red crystal with a metal casing housing it. As the spectators looked on in awe, the aliens in the audience who were over two decades old immediately realized what the artifact was.

"A holocron." Some of them stated.

"Indeed, this is the most treasure he had." Zahn proclaimed, lifting up the small pyramid. "This is Emperor Palpatine's Sith Holocron containing all the lore and wisdom of the Dark Side. Past down from the ancient Sith Lord Darth Bane himself. We will start the bidding at fifty million." Everyone was silent for a moment before one of the pirates spoke up.

"Fifty Million." A pirate said.

"Fifty-five Million." One of the smugglers threw in.

"Shakwee una." Grakkus stated.

"My master says sixty million." His droid explained. At that moment, Jet waved his hand towards Zahn in a small gesture. "You will sell it to use for sixty-five million."

"I will sell it to you for sixty-five million." Zahn stated, blankly before smiling. "That is if no one bids higher than you." He turned to the nautolian. "Sorry kid, sith mind tricks don't work on me. All the more reason to buy the holocron and improve your skill."

"He thinks you're a sith?" Celina whispered in Jet's ear. "You're lucky that force trick didn't give you away as a jedi."

"Sorry, girl. I thought it would work on a weak-minded crook." Jet replied.

"I wonder why they all thought you were a sith." Patti stated.

"Maybe it's because of how evil Celina's face looks." Jet joked.

"You really want a fist in those bug eyes of yours, don't you." Celina grumbled.

"Okay, you two. You are going to blow our cover." Patti warned.

"Seventy Million." The bids had gone up while the three jedi had been arguing.

"Seventy-five Million." Patti called out.

"Property can't bid on property." Tyber Zahn replied. "Have your master bid on it."

"Eighty Million, man." Jet rebuked.

"Mana wanki." Grakkus replied.

"Eighty-five Million." The droid stated. "My master's final offer."

"We have eighty-five million. Do we have any higher bids?" Zahn stated. Everyone in the room was silent. "Going once, going twice." At that moment, the holocron mysteriously floated off the table and zipped towards the edge of the room. "Holy smoke, it's gone." Zahn scowled. "Alright, what kind of trick are you sith trying to pull?" At that moment, the holocron landed in a black glove hand with mechanically closed over the device like clockwork. Looking back everyone saw a black-cloaked figure who held up a lightsaber handle in his other hand as a green blade emerged.

"Actually, Tyber Zahn. I'll be taking this for myself." Luke's voice filled the room. "It's too dangerous to be in the hands of slime-balls like you."

"It's Skywalker! Blast him!" Tyber Zahn called out. A hundred blaster bolts shot at Luke's head a quickly circular spin of his blade sent the bolts flying back at the attackers. As an entire room of criminals jumped at the jedi master. Patti looked on in horror.

"Oh no. Luke, you idiot." She muttered as Jet and Celina went for their lightsabers. "What have you done?"

"Great, now we gotta fight all these goons off." Jet grumbled, jumping at the nearest pig guard.

"Nice going, Master Skywalker. Why did you have to make everything harder?" Celina commented.

"I think he was totally clueless about what we were doing." Patti rolled her eyes, pulling out her lightwhip. "Alright, you two, let's get these scumbags and get Luke and the holocron out of here." The three jedi jumped into the fray as chaos filled the room.


	35. A Force of Wills

A Force of Wills

As the jedi and the criminals all attacked one another, Luke shifted the holocron from his artificial hand to his real one. As soon as the crystal touched his flesh, it began to glow with an eerie red light.

"Hey, what's that?" Luke asked as the glowing light engulfed him. "What's going on?"

* * *

The next moment, Skywalker found himself standing on an asteroid floating in the middle of space. All around him he could see all the stars of the galaxy and he felt the movement of comets and rotation of planets as if they were a part of him.

"Uh... what is happening?" Luke asked in disbelief. "How can I breathe in space?"

"You are not in space, Skywalker." A familiar voice hissed. "But rather within the holocron itself and the confines of your own mind."

"Oh great, one of those force vision things, Obi-wan told me about." Luke groaned. "Alright, Sidious. You might as well reveal yourself." A cloaked and hooded figure emerged from the darkness, smiling a hideous grin as the jedi master.

"I never expected you to come here, boy. This holocron was meant for the training of sith in case the plans of the Order of Two failed."

"Well, then. Looks like this thing will be needed." Luke smiled, smugly. "You died aboard the second Death Star killed by the very apprentice you trained to destroy the jedi."

"I always knew your father had a sliver of the light still within him." Palpatine snarled, pulling a lightsaber from beneath his robes. "Once I have deposed of you, the holocron will fall into the hands of one of your curious students and the cycle will begin anew."

"No." Luke stated, firmly drawing his own blade. "The legacy of Darth Bane ends here and now." He took a fighting stance. "I'm going to destroy this echo you left of yourself in the holocron."

"Am I an echo or am I not?" Palpatine goated the jedi. "Perhaps, my mind survives in the holocron, a spirit bound to its crystal body."

"It doesn't matter." Luke replied. "Once I destroy this thing, you'll fade into chaos nonetheless."

"Very well, jedi. Face me as many of your order had done before." The sith snarled. "Let this be our final battle."

At that the two force users lunged at each other, red and green lightsaber blades swung wildly smashing into each other and creating sparks again and again. Luke force pushed the sith lord backwards but Sidious reached out and began to force choke Luke.

"What's the matter, boy? Can't breath?" Sidious laughed, clenching his right hand. "Don't choke on your own self-righteousness."

Luke used the force to fling a rock at Palpatine's forehead but the sith lord continued to choke him. Reaching out with his own hand, Luke force choked the Emperor right back until both exhausted warriors drop back to the ground.

"Very clever, welp. You are strong in the Force." Palpatine stood up again. "But even with all that power there are certain things even a jedi can not do." Sidious unleashed a hail of lightning from his fingers, starting to fry Skywalker just as he had on the second Death Star. But this time, Luke raised his green lightsaber blocking the lightning and sending it right back at the sith lord. "AAH!" He screamed, stumbling backwards. "You'll pay for that, boy." Slamming his fist into the ground, Palpatine send a shock wave towards Luke that knocked him clean off his feet.

"That's impossible." Luke exclaimed, trying to stand up again. "No force power works like that."

"Luke, hear me." There was a glow beside the jedi as a familiar bearded elderly man appeared. "You are inside of the holocron. Here your thoughts become reality. Use it to your advantage."

"Thanks, Ben." Luke bowed to his former master who disappeared.

Raising his hands, Luke materialized his fathers blue lightsaber in his other hand and fired two energy beams from the two blades. Hitting Darth Sidious dead center and sending him flying backwards into the stone.

"Bah, you think you can defeat me with your cheap jedi tricks?" The emperor's hands began to glow. "I will call up an army of the past who will crush you into cosmic dust." Palpatine summoned several figures up from the ground around him. A solid image of Darth Maul, Count Dooku, General Grievous, Darth Vader, and an endless army of stromtroopers stood behind Palpatine. "How are you going to defeat this?"

"The jedi will defeat you, Darth Sidious." Luke closed his eyes and concentrated. "Even those you have murdered, we will all do this... together." Behind Luke emerged Anakin Skywalker, a young Obi-wan, Mace Windu, Yoda, and all the other jedi and behind them an endless army of clone troopers. "You're going to pay for what you did to the jedi and the Republic."

The two armies plowed into each other: Anakin Skywalker crossing sabers with Darth Vader.

"You can not escape me, Skywalker." Vader hissed. "I am your future."

"No," Anakin replied, driving the iron demon back." You are my past."

"Let's go, boys." A ghostly Rex called out. "Let's show these tin heads what the 501st can do." The fight seemed evenly matched even as warriors fell on both sides.

General Griveous managed to strike down Obi-wan but was cut down by Mace Windu. The storm troopers slowly gave way before their superior clone counterparts. Out of the corner of his eye, Luke saw Count Dooku struck down by Qui-gon Jinn.

"Luke, we can't hold this forever." Jinn called out. "Take the fight to Palpatine directly."

"You think you can defeat me, child?" Sidious held up his arms and began to grow to a gigantic size. "I will crush you under my feet." The sith lord brought his foot down on top of Luke who barely rolled out of the way. Closing his own eyes, Luke grew to the same towering height as the Emperor.

"Alright, Sheev Palpatine. If it's a fight you want," He pulled his fist up. "Then, it's a fight you'll get." Reaching behind him, Luke grabbed a comet and hurled it at the sith lord. The ball of ice shattered against the Emperor's robes sending him reeling off the asteroid. In anger, the floating Palpatine began to hurl several other comets back at Luke.

"You can not defeat the Sith." Sidious boasted. "With our power, we command the comets and the very planets themselves. Through the dark side., the galaxy is our plaything to control."

"We'll see about that." Luke replied, jumping off the asteroid. Reaching out through space. Skywalker grabbed Tatooine and hurled the sphere at the Emperor who was knocked back by the giant rock. Sidious then grabbed Bespin and flung the gas giant at the giant Luke.

"So, you want to take this battle over the top, Skywalker?" The Emperor roared. "I will crush you beneath the rings of Kessel. He grew to a size larger than the galaxy. The fight then moved to a size beyond the size the universe." The opponent hurled planets and quasars at one another, smashing heavenly bodies into each other. Luke had just hurled Coruscant and dodge Naboo when the Emperor goated him again.

"Why don't you just give this up, Skywalker?"He snarled, unleashing a powerful ball of force energy at his opponent. "I was around long before you were ever born and I will be here long after you are gone."

"You're nothing but a memory, Sidious." Luke replied, catching the force sphere and tossing it back. "A memory I vow to erase from the galaxy forever." As the two titans battled overhead the last remaining jedi defeated the army of storm troopers and Sith. Looking up at the conflict between Luke and Sidious, Yoda decided what he had to do.

"A final sacrifice, we must make." The green alien told the other phantoms. "Destroy Darth Bane's sith, we must here as we failed to do in life."

"Then, let us join together." Mace added. "As the force connects all things." The remaining jedi concentrated, their bodies forming into a tiny black hole. I called up to the giant Luke saying, 'Skywalker, hurl us at the Emperor'. Their voice spoke as one. 'And we shall destroy the Sith forever.' Reaching down to pick up the tiny sphere, Luke hurled it at the Emperor.

"Is that the best you got?" Palpatine laughed. "It seem your out of energy, Skywalker."

"Size matters not, your majesty." Luke replied. "It's you who's out of time."

"What does that mean?" The Emperor asked. Suddenly, he felt his body being pulled into the tiny black sphere as it touch his robe. "This can't be. NOOOOOOOOOO!" Palpatine wailed as he was stretched out to lengthened spaghetti and was sucked into the minuscule black globe.

"Sorry, Sidious." Luke smiled in triumph. "Looks like the Sith's plans for Galactic Conquest just went down the hole."

* * *

There was a bright flash of red light and Luke found himself back in the auction hall. the holocron turned dark in his hand and shattered into tiny fragments.

"That's the end of Darth Sidious." Luke said, a satisfied smile on his face. "How are things doing out here?" Luke looked around to see dead criminals all over the room and Naboo security forces all over the place.

"Are you alright?" One of them asked him.

"Yeah." He answered. "I should be fine."

"That's good to know." The security guard answered.

"Hopefully, none of my companions have gotten hurt." Luke replied.


	36. Fatal Fight

Fatal Fight

As Luke Skywalker fell into his deep trance by the side, all hell broke loose in the auction hall.

"Don't let the jedi get our merchandise!" One of the Black Sun gangsters yelled. "Waste them, boys." But then, they noticed some of the criminals trying to steal the items in the auctions.

"HEY! DON'T BE TAKING THE STUFF!" Another replied. It turned into a massive free-for-all with the other three heroes caught in the middle. Blaster fire ricocheted all over the room as everybody dodged behind crates and chairs. Jet and Celina activated their lightsabers, trying to deflect several shots back at the gangsters.

"Ow." Celina cried out as a shot grazed her arm. "This isn't working. I think I only deflected a single bolt."

"Hurry, girl. Get behind these boxes." Jet yelled back, jumping for cover. Reaching to his belt, he pulled out a light blaster. "Looks like we'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

The two padawans opened fire taking out several thugs. When the two saw Graxxus' skiff glide towards the exit, the two turned their blasters on its engines. The platform short circuited then dropped to the ground with its obese passenger.

"Yeah, take that fatso." Celina yelled in triumph. "I knew a lazy hutt gangster would be no match for..." The padawan's words were cut off as the fat hutt slithered towards the two jedi at an amazing speed. Graxxus wrapped the two padawans tightly in the coils of his tail.

"Tibi jedi." Graxxus laughed, constricting the life out of the two jedi in his coils. "You now, bantha poodoo. Himi watankitaka?"

"Any last words?" His droid translated.

"Yes." Jet replied. "You need to eat less spicy food. The smell coming out from this end of your digestive tract is terrible." The hutt snarled in a rage and squeezed tighter around the two padawans. At that moment, Jet and Celina began to push against the coils with the Force and slowly forced the hutt's slithery body away from themselves.

"It's working." Celina cried out, as she and Jet jumped free of the coils. "We're free."

"AAAHH!" The hutt screamed in a rage. "YABBA THIPOMANIRONGA!"

"My word." The droid replied. "I am not going to repeat."

"I don't want to know what he said, man." Jet answered as he jumped out of the way of the hutt's swishing tail. "I just wish he get gone from here."

"Don't worry, Jet. We're about to be rid of him." Celina replied, thoughtfully. "I remembered something that Princess Leia told me... Quick try to imagine holding one end of a long metal chain while I imagine holding the other end." Jet nodded and the two ran toward either side of the hutt, holding a chain that wasn't there.

Suddenly, Graxxus felt an invisible force wrap around his neck as he gave a little indent of the links of a chain appearing on his flesh.

"Urk." The hutt gurgled as he grasped to his throat. He made several wheezing noises as his tongue hung out and his eyes rolled back in his head. Finally after few moments, the two padawans let go of the non-existent chain and the hutt lurched forward.

"Is he dead?" Jet asked in shock. "Didn't we kill him?"

"Nah, he's just knocked out." Celina shook her head. "Hurry up, let's get him tied up before we..." Suddenly, two small arms lashed out and grabbed each jedi by the throat. Opening his eyes, the hutt let out a deep chuckle.

"Foolish children, that was a stupid decision to try that. I was merely acting and you bought into my performance." Graxxus roared as his protocol droid translated.

"Sir, have you considered going on tour with a acting troop?" The droid directly asked the hutt. Graxxus just growled at him. "Shutting up, sir."

"I should kill both of you right here and now," Graxxus continued to the jedi. "but having two jedi owe me their lives could be valuable in the future." Throwing Jet and Celina against the wall, Graxxus motioned for the rest of his henchmen to follow him out the exit. "Baska." He vanished from the chamber.

* * *

Meanwhile, Patti managed to shoot down several pirates and smugglers before jumping onto the stage.

"End of the road, Zhan." She stated. "No way we're letting you escape this time."

"Foolish, little zeltron." The crime lord smirked, pulling out a vibro-sword. "You think I'm going to lose to some crazed jedi fangirl?"

Patti snarled at him before pulling out her light whip. She whipped the energy rope towards Zhan's sword and wrapped it around the blade.

"But how?" She yelled in shock. "That should have cut through your weapon like a hot vibro-knife through nerf butter."

"Nice try, but this thing is made of buscar." He laughed. "You are going to need to come up with something better. That is, if you're even capable of doing so."

"You are already pissing me off before you even opened your big mouth." Patti rebuked.

"Why should I listen to a woman who's only good for entertainment?" Zahn answered. "But on the plus side, you would be highly valuable because there aren't any zeltron slaves. I could make a fortune, if you're sold to a Reminant Moff or a Crime Lord."

"That isn't the kind of compliment I'm looking for." San-tika answered. "You aren't going to capture me or anymore women for that matter."

"Very well, then." Zahn rebuked. "Have it your way."

Patti continued to lash out her lightwhip against the criminal. As Tyber Zahn blocked the whip with his knife, he pulled out his blaster. He fired several shots at the zeltron but Patti was able to roll out of the way of the shots and hiding behind some of the boxes of cargo that were still on the stage.

She pulled out her pistol and opened fire back towards the Black Sun member. And he dodged out of the way to cover. The two of them continued to open fire with their blasters with neither one getting an advantage over the other. Tyber Zahn noticed that there were no more shots coming from Patti.

"Huh, you've given up already?" Tyber asked, coming out from his cover and walking towards the crates Patti was behind. He put his blaster away, letting his guard down. "I'm probably sure that you have figured out the truth about the situation at hand." He turned to see the backside of the crates and there was no one there. "Just as I thought, you had decided to run away from the fight."

Then from behind him, Patti disarmed the criminal's vibro-knife and threw him over off the stage, knocking the wind out of Zahn.

"You think I would run away from a fight?" The zeltron added. "Now, prepare to face my powers."

"Your hormonal powers?" Tyber asked with a smirk on his face as he got up off the ground. "What good would they do in battle? The only thing its good for is making men hard."

"How about this?" The zeltron roared in anger, as she blasted him with a hormonal wave. It hit the person head on when he looked towards Patti, he was feeling shaken.

"Hey, what is the big idea with this?" He stated, becoming progressively more frightened.

"You like that, Tyber Zahn?" Patti replied. "Have some more." She blasted him with the same ability again and again. It reached the point to where Zahn got too much of the hormones and began to hallucinate.

When he looked up again, he saw he was being pounced by a nexu with its claws out of its paws. He saw he was be mauled and shredded and tried to block the claws. But in reality, it was Patti on top of him punching towards him repeatedly.

At that moment, Celina shook off the hutt's attack and saw what the zeltron was doing.

"Patti, stop." The padawan pleaded, rushing towards their location. "You're starting to give in to your anger. That is the dark side." The zeltron stopped and pulled back looking at the zabrak for a minute.

"We're in the middle of a battle." Patti replied. Still terrified, Zahn took the momentary distraction to draw his blaster again to shoot the nexu in the head at point-blank range. "Now isn't the time for..." She was interrupted as the shot from Tyber Zahn's blaster struck her in the chest. The Black Sun member shoved her away as she fell to the ground.

Celina stood there in shock for a quick moment as the criminal came to his senses. Then, the zabrak growled.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO PATTI!" She roared in anger. She swung her saber in an uncontrolled manner. Tyber Zahn was able to dodge the swings easily.

"So much for a padawan being effective." He stated as he pointed his blaster towards her, only to have that hand cut off by one of her swings. "AHH!"

Then, Celina reached out with the force and Tyber Zahn felt a pull inside him. He turned to the angry padawan.

"What in the world is this?" He asked.

"This is the Force." She replied as she started to slowly close her hand. Tyber Zahn started to pant louder and faster. He was starting to spasm in a rapid manner. "You enjoy seeing the suffering of others, don't you. I'm going to make sure that you are denied that chance."

The zabrak clenched her fist and a soft squish was heard. The Black Sun criminal fell to the ground as she saw blood come gushing out of his mouth. She turned back to Patti and cradled her in her arms. She had saw that the zeltron was dead.

"Patti." Celina cried out to her. "I didn't mean for this to happen." Suddenly, several members of the Naboo security forces came rushing into the room and Luke came out of his strange trance dropping and smashing the holocron he had been holding.


End file.
